To Be Shanti
by sthefanyy KURAWA
Summary: ada perubahan sedikit tentang cerita, silahkan baca dari awal. / "dua langkah lagi kau akan sekak mat, Sasuke" "jangan bangga dulu Capten" Sasuke memindahkan kudanya "haha, kau lupa Capten aku masih punya kuda" …. "haha, mentrimu telah gugur. Sekarang aku akan menyekakmu dengan kudaku" belum sempat Sasuke mengambil kudanya sebuah geranat menimpa tepat di kepala kudanya.
1. Chapter 1

** ~sthefanyykurawa**

**NARUTO dan karakter Kishimoto Masashi**

**Fuga Yadu and Troto Ar Shadow© KURAWA**

**Warning : Killer story and amatir.**

**Rating : T-M**

**To Be Shanti**

**(menuju kedamaian)**

Cuplikan :

Skitar abad ke 19 M terjadi puncak kekacauan yang ditimbulkan oleh Troto menyebabkan dunia menjadi gelap selama tiga hari tiga malam. Troto membuka gerbang Neraka yang membuat semua para iblis bermunculan di dunia nyata dan menyerang setiap orang di Konoha.

…

Di dalam sebuah kuil yang berada di tengah desa terlihat dua orang bocah yang senantiasa mendengar cerita dari gurunya. Mereka adalah Shikamaru dan Yadu.

"Guru, kami ingin mendengar cerita lagi dari guru" Shikamaru tak sabar mendengar cerita dari gurunya.

"benar Guru, ceritakan sesuatu untuk kami" tambah Yadu.

…..

"Naruto-chaan!" panggil temannya tergesa-gesa sambil berlari ke arahnya. "Ada apa Sasuke-chan?" jawabnya santai.

…..

"wahahaha! Untuk membuat dunia yang damai harus butuh pengorbanan. Dengan membunuh Kaisar maka dunia itu tercipta. Kau seharusnya membantuku Hashirama!"

"aku tak akan membantumu. Aku tak setuju dengan jalanmu. Kau ingin membuat dunia yang tak ada perasaan sedikitpun. Kau mengorbankan perasaan yang dimiliki manusia. Heh, kau tak akan bisa membuat dunia yang damai jika melalui jalan seperti itu. Dunia yang kau buat itu hanya sebuah ilusi. Kau ingin mempengaruhi otak manusia melalui hipnotis. Kedamaian macam apa yang kau buat.. itu semata-mata hanya keinginanmu yang ingin menjadi Dewa dari segalanya dan membuat orang agar mengagungkanmu sebagai Tuhan. Itu sangat keliru Madara."

….

"aku tak tau dia berada di pihak siapa. Beberapa hari yang lalu dia pernah menyerang salah satu Devil Hunter" ucap Sakura bernada serius

"kau yakin?" tanya Karin

"iya. Aku melihatnya sendiri waktu dia menyerang seorang Devil Hunter"

"Si Mata Sitok. Uchiha Sasuke" ucap Sakura datar.

…

"aku akan menemanimu di sini, Naruto" ucap Hinata dengan pelan

"kenapa? Kenapa kau melakukan ini, Hinata?"

"aku ingin tetap berada di sisimu"

….

"aku mengajakmu bertemu..."

"iya Sasuke" Karin merasa penasaran

"I-i-ini bunga untukmu"

"artinya?" mata Karin sekarang menatap serius mata Sasuke dan membuatnya gemetar.

"aku..."

….

"hey, kawan!" Fuga menegur Hidan yang saat itu berexpresi tidak nyaman "sejujurnya kawan, aku paling takut dengan anjing"

"aku juga kawan" sahut Hidan

"jadi kita berdua takut dengan anjing" ujar Fuga "kita sama kawan"

"tenang kawan, biasanya tipe anjing seperti ini jika kita bernyanyi maka anjing ini akan jinak" ujar Fuga

…..

"dua langkah lagi kau akan sekak mat, Sasuke"

"jangan bangga dulu Capten" Sasuke memindahkan kudanya "haha, kau lupa Capten aku masih punya kuda"

…. "haha, mentrimu telah gugur. Sekarang aku akan menyekakmu dengan kudaku" belum sempat Sasuke mengambil kudanya sebuah geranat menimpa tepat di kepala kudanya.

Sepontan Fuga berucap "haha kudamu… GRANADA!"

….. "jangan bersedih kawan, kita akan buatkan kudamu sebuah monument" ucap Fuga

…..

"uuuhhh! Pantatku" keluh Fuga, secara tiba-tiba Fuga dilempar dengan sebuah tank "AAAA!" Fuga berteriak "huh, HEY KAU HATI-HATI MELEMPAR BARANG!" Fuga sewot.

… Sebuah barang yang tak terduga melesat ke arah Fuga dan ia berteriak "WHAT?"

….

Karin melihat musuh menembakan roket dari gedung yang bersebelahan sejauh 7 meter dari gedung mereka berada lalu Karin berteriak "R.P.G!"

… "MG in position, SR in position" ucap Sasuke, "take out all enemy! Take out all enemy!"

"Naruto, Take this!" Sasuke melempar TAR 21-nya ke arah Naruto.

…

Fuga mengangkat kaki ke atas kursi dan mengarahkan sebuah paha ayam ke arah Shikamaru yang berada di sebrang meja

…. Tiba-tiba Fuga menunjuk ke arah Nagato dengan ikan yang hanya tersisa kepala, tulang dan ekornya saja "apa missi untuk timku?"

…..

Sekarang muka dan tubuhnya telah penuh dengan darah zombie. Tangan dan katananya telah memerah. Jalanan sekitar kuil telah di penuhi oleh darah dan potongan tubuh karena amarahnya.

Dalam pembantaiannya, Sasuke selalu menulis nama 'Orochimaru' dengan darah. Ia mencoba memancing Orochimaru agar keluar.

….

Seseorang Assasin tepat berdiri di atas menara jam yang menunjukkan tepat pukul 12 siang. Itu artinya akan ada yang tewas.

…

"Karin, mau ngapain kita ke pantai?"

"kau tenang saja,Merry. Kau naik ke atas kapal fery itu! Di sana ada helicopter dengan misil, kau lindungi Capten"

"sedangkan kau?"

….

"Aaaaggggrrrrrrrrrrr" Sasuke memukul keras Naruto dengan tangan kanannya sehingga terpental sangat jauh. sebelum tubuh Naruto menyentuh tanah, Sasuke sudah tepat berada di depannya dan siap memukul mati Naruto.

….

Karin sangat ngeri mendengarnya "Kau sungguh-sungguh memakan matamu?"

"tentu saja, seperti ini aku memakannya" ucap Sasuke

….

Hinata memegang pisau di hadapannya "mulai sekarang tidak ada Hinata lagi maka kau tak akan repot lagi untuk selalu melindungiku. Aku bahagia walaupun kau anggap aku hanya sebagai adik.

…..

"dan pasukan yang lain bertempur mengikuti pasukan yang di depan" ucap Fuga

"siap pak!"

"oke, segera menuju medan perang" ucap Fuga dan semua tentara bersorak bersemangat perang untuk membela keadilan.

"for freedom!" seru Fuga

"for freedom!" sorak semua tentara

"Wooooo!"

….

Shikamaru yang melihat perasaan Fuga yang berubah-ubah ingin menengurnya tapi naas, sebuah roket mengenai helicopternya hingga terjatuh menabrak gedung.

_….. "mungkin ini sudah ajalku, mati dan kalah di sini" _pikir Fuga.

"kau sudah tak memiliki senjata lagi, kau akan mati di tanganku, bersiaplah" ucap Danzo menggeretak.

"Kawan-kawan berjuanglah tanpa diriku" ucap Fuga, dia merunduk dan siap untuk mati. Fuga sudah putus asa, ia tak sanggup berdiri lagi. Ia memejamkan mata

…

Mwahahahaha! Akhirnya… akhirnya, selangkah lagi dunia akan tunduk di bawah kakiku" ucap Orochimaru.

"tinggal selangkah lagi, Tuan Orochimaru" Kabuto tersenyum tipis.

…..

Hinata berkata_ 'aku sangat mencintaimu dan selalu setia terhadapmu."_


	2. Chapter 2

** ~sthefanyykurawa**

**NARUTO dan karakter Kishimoto Masashi**

**Fuga Yadu and Troto Ar Shadow© KURAWA**

**Warning : Killer story and amatir.**

**Rating :T- M**

**Akibat persaingan magic di antara orang berkekuatan yang begitu besar, akhirnya menyebabkan ketidak seimbangan dari alam semesta sehingga memicu kebangkitan sebuah rumor DUNIA AKAN SEGERA KIAMAT. Beberapa orang menentangnya dan bererapa juga mempercayainya. Ada yang mengatakan bahwa matahari akan meledak namun pernyataan itu ditentang keras oleh para ilmuan dunia. Pro dan Contra di dunia tak bisa dielakan lagi, pertarungan magic ini telah mengacaukan setengah alam beserta isinya. Pertarungan itu juga menyebabkan nyata dan gaib bertabrakan dan jaraknya menjadi sangat tipis dimana kekuatan kegelapan dan cahaya menjadi kehidupan sehari-hari bagi setiap mahluk hidup.**

**Diawali dari pertarungan di antara tokoh terkuat di dunia yaitu pertarungan antara Madara dan Hashirama. Akibat pertarungan itu lahirlah seseorang yang begitu kuat dari kegelapan, dia dijuliki SON OF HELL, Troto Ar Shadow. **

**Akibat kelahiran SON OF HELL, munculah ranting kekuatan hitam yang baru dimana kekuatan yang mengerikan telah lahir. Salah satunya dimiliki oleh ilmuan terjahat di dunia, dia adalah OROCHIMARU. Hal terburuk yang pernah dilakukan sepanjang sejarahnya, dia telah berhianat terhadap gurunya dan tega menguliti gurunya untuk bahan percobaan dalam menciptakan Nemesis. Dengan gabungan magic dan pengetahuan sains Orochimaru berhasil menciptakan hal yang mustahil, Menentang kematian.**

**Troto Ar Shadow : **

**Wajah dan penampilannya terkesan angker, memiliki rambut sepunggung dan agak keriting, memiliki tubuh kekar dan tinggi 170cm. Kemampuan : mempunyai seluruh kekuatan iblis, ia mampu menghancurkan satu kota hanya dengan jentikan jari saja. Troto adalah kumpulan dari kekuatan hitam dan mampu berubah wujud menjadi sesosok manusia. Dia adalah ancaman bagi seluruh kehidupan sampai dia berhasil dihentikan oleh Dewa kematian. Kini dia di segel di kuil api yang berada di Konoha.**

**Orochimaru :**

**Dia adalah seorang ilmuan yang hampir tak menampakan dirinya di dunia modern ini. Di akhir tahun 2012 dia pernah berhasil membuat penemuan yang dapat memicu regenerasi organ. Dia menyebut penemuannya N21. ia pernah menggunakannya ke jasat gurunya dan itu berhasil. Setelah penemuannya berhasil kini dia meneliti sebuah segel yang di conteknya dari kuil api, dia ingin melepas kekuatan besar untuk dirinya sendiri. Dan mencoba ingin menguasai dunia.**

**Akibat dekatnya dunia nyata dan gaib, dunia tak seimbang lagi. Banyak orang yang terpengaruh oleh kegelapan mengakibatkan kekacauan tak bisa di hindari lagi sehingga porsi hitam melebihi porsi putih, sampai lahirlah seseorang penyelamat ke dunia untuk menyeimbangkan dan memimpin para warrior agar dunia kembali tenang.**

**To Be Shanti**

**(menuju kedamaian)**

Di dunia yang tipis ini hiduplah para pejuang yang tak kenal lelah.

Tujuan mereka hanyalah untuk membebaskan dunia dari kegelapan.

Salah satunya adalah Naruto, dia remaja dari kalangan yang sederhana dia memiliki kekuatan dari Dewa Api sekaligus adalah seorang sumonner.

Naruto memiliki seorang yang selalu mendampinginya, dia adalah Sakura. Dia patner Naruto dan memiliki kekuatan dari Dewa Bumi.


	3. Chapter 3

**Pairing : NaruSaku _ SasuKarin**

**To Be Shanti**

**Kelahiran**

Malam ini adalah malam purnama tepat tengah malam tapi bulan tak menampakan sinarnya karena tersembunyi oleh pekatnya awan. Saat ini cuaca begitu ganas, angin meraung sangat kencang dan petir menyambar tak tentu arah mencoba meruntuhkan sebuah gubuk yang melidungi seseorang dengan istrinya yang sedang hamil tua dan seharusnya saat ini bayi itu sudah lahir. Berjam-jam wanita itu menahan sakit namun bayinya tak kunjung keluar, wanita itu tak sendirian dia ditemani oleh sang suami dan seorang bidan yang akan membantunya melahirkan.

.

.

Sekarang tepat pukul 03.00pagi bayi itu masih belum lahir, kecemasan senantiasa mingiasi wajah sang suami, dia berharap-harap cemas tentang keadaan istrinya _"Tuhan, semoga istriku baik-baik saja"_ ia berdoa.

.

.

Hari sudah pagi dan cuaca sudah sedikit reda hanya hujan saja yang masih menemani. Tanda-tanda akan melahirkanpun mulai terlihat.

"Tahan ya, sekarang tarik nafas pelan lalu dorong. Ya terus begitu. Ayo sedikit lagi. Pelan ya.. tarik nafas" ucap bidan yang membantunya, sepertinya wanita itu mengalami kesulitan tapi wanita itu terus berusaha dan suaminya senantiasa memegang tangannya. Tak lama kemudian bayi itu akhirnya lahir bertepatan dengan terbitnya matahari dan sinar hangatnya mengenai langsung tubuh bayi itu.

Bayi itu akhirnya lahir sempurna, "selamat ya, bayinya laki-laki" ucap bidan yang membantu persalinannya, bidan itu segera memandikan bayi itu dan setelah semuanya selesai, bidan itu segera memberikannya kepada ibunya, "bayi kalian sangat sehat, selamat untuk kalian"

Akhirnya ayah dan ibu itu bisa tersenyum lega "kau berhasil, anak kita lahir dengan sehat" suaminya mengecup kening istrinya. Bertepatan hari itu juga, lima orang bayi juga lahir ke dunia. Kelak takdir akan mempertemukan mereka ber-enam.

**7 tahun kemudian**

Pagi hari yang begitu cerah tepat pukul 07.00 pagi.

Di bawah hangatnya sinar matahari di sebuah pedesaan kecil bernama Desa Yaduwanasis yang jauh dari kepadatan Konoha dimana kehidupan masyarakatnya mayoritas sangat sederhana dan bermatapencaharian sebagai peternak sapi seperti pedesaan kecil pada umumnya di India. Di dalam sebuah kuil yang berada di tengah desa terlihat dua orang bocah yang senantiasa mendengar cerita dari gurunya. Mereka adalah Shikamaru dan Yadu.

Shikamaru memiliki tubuh yang kecil, dia sangat lugu dan dia suka mengikat rambutnya di atas kepalanya yang hampir menyerupai ekor ayam betina. Sejak kecil dia sudah terkenal karena kepintarannya. Sedangkan Yadu adalah teman sebaya Shikamaru, wajah Yadu masih lugu seperti anak kecil pada umumnya tapi walaupun masih kecil dia sudah bisa berfikir seperti orang dewasa pada umumnya. Penampilannya sangat sederhana. Rambutnya putih lurus sebahu dan poninya menutup sebelah matanya yang hitam seperti orang asia pada umumnya.

Umur mereka baru 7 tahun, anak-anak yang lain seumuran mereka masih lebih asik bermain. Sementara Shikamaru dan Yadu malah memilih duduk di samping guru mereka dan mendengarkan sebuah cerita dari gurunya.

"Guru, kami ingin mendengar cerita lagi dari guru" Shikamaru tak sabar mendengar cerita dari gurunya.

"benar Guru, ceritakan sesuatu untuk kami" tambah Yadu.

Guru mereka adalah Pendeta Suci yang mengajarkan tentang Dharma (kebajikan). Semua penduduk di desa itu menghormatinya.

"baiklah anak-anakku, Guru akan bercerita tentang sejarah Konoha"

Brahmana itu memulai ceritanya.

Beratus tahun yang lalu dimana malam itu terjadi pertarungan antara Dewa Kematian dengan Troto Ar Shadow yang berakhir dengan penyegelan.

Malam itu tepat tengah malam, skitar abad ke 19 M terjadi puncak kekacauan yang ditimbulkan oleh Troto menyebabkan dunia menjadi gelap selama tiga hari tiga malam. Troto membuka gerbang Neraka yang membuat semua para iblis bermunculan di dunia nyata dan menyerang setiap orang di Konoha. "hai.. anak-anakku bunuh setiap orang yang tak mau mengikuti kita, mulai saat ini kegelapan akan menguasai dunia. whahahahaha" Troto menggerakan setiap iblis-iblisnya dan berterbangan untuk membasmi setiap orang. Berbagai macam iblis telah berada di setiap sudut Konoha dan membunuh orang-orang yang ingin melawan.

Sebagian besar orang menyerah kepada Troto tapi masih ada seberapa orang yang tetap berjuang dan melawan.

"Cepat! Cepat! Ini jalannya" seseorang yang berpenampilan seperti Jendral perang mengarahkan puluhan pasukannya dan beberapa penggungsi agar tetap aman.

"lapor jendral! Pasukan kita telah banyak jatuh. Iblis-iblis itu terlalu kuat untuk kita" salah satu prajurit berlari mendekati Jendral itu dan melaporkan situasi terhadapnya.

Jendral itu menghela nafasnya lalu menjatuhkan pedangnya ke tanah "kita tak mungkin menang dengan jumlah kita yang sedikit" tiba-tiba jendral itu berlutut di tahah membuat terkejut semua bawahannya "Yang Mulia Raja... aku tak sanggup melaksanakan amanat terakhirmu. Aku tak mampu melindungi rakyat, aku pantas mati" jendral itu membungkuk dan menangis lalu iya mengambil pedangnya berniat ingin bunuh diri namun ditahan oleh bawahannya.

"JENDRAL! Jika kau mati siapa lagi yang akan memimpin kita" salah satu prajuritnya memengang bahu jendral itu yang sedang putus asa "lebih baik kita berdoa, dan memohon perlindungan dari Tuhan"

"kau benar" jawab Jendral itu

Mereka semua hanya bisa pasrah, semua jalan telah buntu, jalan satu-satunya hanyalah berdoa.

Kuil, Gereja, dan tempat-tempan suci lainnya sudah dipenuhi oleh setiap orang yang meminta berlindung kepadaNya. Tak ada tempat lain lagi untuk berlindung, mereka hanya bisa berdoa menurut kepercayaan mereka masing-masing.

"hancurkan semuanya, jangan biarkan mereka berdoa. Penguasa dunia ini hanyalah aku" Troto memerintahkan semua iblisnya menyerang orang-orang yang berani berdoa. Entah terjadi keajaiban apa, iblis-iblis itu tak bisa menyentuh orang-orang itu. Iblis-iblis itu malah terpental.

"sial!" itu membuat Troto sangat marah. Dia menghancurkan Konoha hanya dengan sekali kibas sudah rata dengan tanah. Tapi terjadi keajaiban, semua bangunan Suci tetap berdiri dengan kokoh dan menyelamatkan semua orang yang berdoa.

Kejadian itu membuat Troto merasa diremehkan, dia menyerang secara membabi buta setiap bangunan Suci dengan seluruh kekuatannya namun itu sia-sia.

"hentikan itu Shadow" tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang mengejutkan dari balik asap.

"SIAPA KAU?" Troto menatap marah ke arah suara itu, tak lama kemudian muncul sesosok pria berpakaian ramping serba hitam dan di pinggangnya terselip sebuah katana. Sosok itu muncul perlahan dari balik asap.

"APA MAU MU?" Troto menatap sinis ke arah pria itu. Pria itu memiliki rambut yang panjangnya sepunggung serta lurus dan poninya menutup keseluruhan wajahnya.

"Shadow... Shadow…" Pria itu merasa kasihan terhadapnya. Troto paling tak suka jika namanya dipanggil berulang, itu akan membuatnya semakin marah.

"KAU..."

"Kau hanyalah sebuah bayangan Shadow," Pria itu memotong pembicaraan "Kau hanyalah bayangan dari kegelapan. Kau tak akan bisa menguasai dunia ini"

"KALAU HANYA SEBUAH BAYANGAN... KENAPA TAK ADA ORANG YANG BISA MEMBUNUHKU, TERMASUK JUGA KAU!"

"memang, tak ada manusia yang bisa membunuhmu termasuk aku untuk saat ini"

"DIAM!" kemudian Troto menyerang dengan menembakan laser dari tangannya namun pria itu mampu menghindar dengan mudah, ia terbang seringan kapas untuk menghindari serangan Troto.

"Aku Dewa Kematian yang diutus untuk menyegelmu."

"LAKUKAN SAJA KALAU KAU BISA" Troto kembali menyerang secara bertubi-tubi dengan lasernya namun Pria itu mampu menghindar dengan mudah, ia hanya meloncat-loncat ringan.

"aku akan menyegelmu, di KETEL ini" entah di mana Dewa Kematian itu sempat memungut sebuah ketel. Kemudian Dewa Kematian itu menghunus pedangnya di tangan kanan dan membawa ketel di tangan kiri lalu dia berlari mendekati Troto dengan sangat cepat. Tiba-tiba BRUK Dewa itu terjatuh karena kesandung batu. "Sory sory ada sedikit kesalahan" ucapnya. Dewa Kematian itu segera bangun dan mulai merapal tehnik penyegelan. Tehniknya memerlukan 15 menit agar berfungsi dengan maksimal. Dewa itu meletakkan ketelnya di tanah kemudian membuat lingkaran penyegelan. Untuk mengisi waktu 15 menitnya dia menyerang Troto dan membuatnya kehabisan tenaga. "kau hanyalah bayangan, dan kau tak memiliki kekuatan dari kegelapan itu tersendiri"

Mereka bertarung dengan sengit, pantulan-pantulan cahaya akibat benturan magic di antara mereka berdua terlempar tak beraturan dan mengenai puing-puing bangunan di sekitarnya. Setelah 15 menit segel telah sempurna dan tutup ketel terbuka secara otomatis, dengan sigap Dewa Kematian itu melempar tubuh Troto yang telah kelelahan ke arah ketel dan masuk sempurna kedalam ketel. Setelah Troto brada dalam ketel, ketelpun secara otomatis terkunci. Dewa Kematian itu menggunakan seal khusus dan tak ada yang bisa membukanya kembali termasuk dirinya sendiri, ternyata dia membuat seal permanen. "kelak kau akan dimusnahkan oleh seseorang yang lahir bersama cahaya" kemudian Dewa Kematian itu menghilang begitu saja dan membiarkan ketel itu tetap berada di tanah.

Setelah tersegelnya Troto Ar Shadow, iblis-iblis yang tadinya berserakan akhirnya menghilang satu-persatu. Semua orang termasuk para prajurit kerajaan mendekati ketel tersebut dengan dipenuhi rasa penasaran.

"Jendral! Keajaiban telah menyelamatkan kita semua"

"kau benar prajurit." Jendral itu kembali memangkul pedangnya dan menyelipkannya di pingganya. "kita akan membangun kuil tempat penyegelan Shadow. Mulai sekarang penjagaan ketat akan selalu dilakukan di kuil ini."

Sampai sekarang kuil itu tetap di jaga ketat oleh pemerintah. Pemerintah menugaskan beberapa orang dari pasukan tentara, kepolisian bahkan pasukan khusus untuk menjaga kuil tersebut, merekapun juga memasang cctv di setiap sudut kuil. Kini kuil itu deberi nama Kuil Api.

Setelah tersegelnya Shadow, itu tak membebaskan dunia dari kehancuran. Entah apa yang terjadi, beberapa orang malah memiliki sebagian kecil kekuatan Shadow. Saat ini penyebabnya tak satupun orang yang mengetahui.

.

.

"Guru, Dewa itu seperti apa?" tanya Shikamaru polos

"Dewa itu adalah manifestasi dari kemahakuasaan Tuhan, ketahuilah anakku Tuhan itu satu dan tak ada duanya" jelas Brahmana itu

"mengapa ada banyak Dewa guru ?" Yadu ikut bertanya juga

"manusia menyebut Tuhan dengan banyak nama dan mengilustrasikanNya sesuai kemahakuasaannya. Jika Tuhan sebagai penguasa air. Maka manusia mengilustrasikan dan menyebutNya Dewa Wisnu. Dan tetap Tuhan itu satu tiada duanya seperti yang telah tertuliskan di Kitab kita."

3

"oh, seperti itu guru. Sejatinya Tuhan itu hanya satu. Dan penyebutanNya yang berbeda. Semua agama itu sama-sama mengajarkan ajaran Tuhan yaitu Kebajikan. Jadi kita semua adalah saudara, begitukan guru?" celoteh Yadu.

"ha.. ha.. kau masih kecil sudah bisa berpikir seperti itu, Yadu. Kau benar anakku. Kita semua adalah saudara" jelas Gurunya lagi.

"berati Guru dan aku bersaudara?" tanya Shikamaru polos

"iya Shikamaru, kenyataannya sekarang aku adalah Gurumu" gurunya mengusap-usap kepala Shikamaru sambil tersenyum.

Itulah kisah singkat Yadu dan Shikamaru di sebuah desa yang damai itu. Setiap pagi sampai siang mereka berdua selalu mendatangi guru mereka untuk belajar dan hanya untuk mendengar sebuah cerita. Mereka juga menggunakan waktu luang mereka untuk bermain bersama anak-anak sebaya mereka. Mereka masih berusia 7 tahun tentunya juga nakal seperti anak kecil pada umumnya. Kenakalan yang sering mereka lakukan adalah mencuri mentega dan susu. Walaupun mereka sangat nakal tapi orang tua dan warga sangat menyayangi mereka. Karena mereka berdua adalah anak-anak yang istimewa.

Itu kisah Yadu dan Shikamaru berbeda pula dengan kisah Sasuke dan Naruto semasa kecil di Konoha sampai mereka harus berpisah karena perbedaan cara pandang.

**Konoha**

Tempat ini tak pernah kehilangan keramaian dari aktifitas orang-orangnya setiap saat. Bisa dibilang kota ini tak pernah mati dari pengunjung local maupun luar. Berbagai macam kegiatan dan hiburan senantiasa mempersibuk aktifitas kota setiap hari. Dari menjajakan makanan tradisional sampai hiburan malam. Konoha adalah kota yang sibuk sekaligus sebagai saksi bisu tentang kehidupan dua anak jalanan.

"Naruto-chaan!" panggil temannya tergesa-gesa sambil berlari ke arahnya. "Ada apa Sasuke-chan?" jawabnya santai.

"aku mendapat makanan untuk sarapan pagi kita Naruto-chan" Sasuke menunjukkan dua makanan hangat yang ditengtengnya.

Naruto mengambil makanan yang di berikan oleh temannya itu. "kau dapat dari mana, Sasuke-chan?"

"aku mendapatkannya dari ibu itu" Sasuke menunjuk ke arah penjual pao di pinggiran jalan yang hanya berselat beberapa meter dari tempat mereka berada. "ibu itu baik ya, Naruto-chan"

"kau benar" Naruto hampir tersedak karena membalas perkataan Sasuke saat mulutnya penuh dengan makanan.

Sasuke menghela nafasnya dengan pelan "lain kali habiskan dulu makananmu, ini minumlah!" dia memberikan sebotol air mineral kepada Naruto sambil mulai memakan pao miliknya.

Mereka berdua sama-sama ditinggal orang tua dan umur mereka saat ini baru tujuh tahun. Dua tahun silam orang tua mereka meninggal secara tragis. Setelah pristiwa itu Konohalah yang memberi kehidupan kepada mereka berdua. Pernah ada seseorang yang ingin mengadopsi mereka namun mereka menolaknya. Di benak mereka berdua Konohlah ibu mereka. Konoha memberi meraka susu jika mereka haus, memberi makanan jika lapar dan merawat mereka jika sakit. Ibu penjual pao itu adalah penanggung jawab mereka. Ibu itu membuka rekening untuk mereka dan uangnya didapat dari sumbangan orang-orang yang prihatin terhadap mereka berdua.

Sasuke adalah anak yang polos dan lugu namun sedikit pendiam berbeda dengan Naruto yang anaknya selalu riang dan lincah. Mereka bersahabat namun sudah seperti bersaudara kandung. Sedikitpun mereka tak tau tentang apa yang menyebabkan orang tua mereka meninggal, mereka hanya tau orang tua mereka meninggal karena kecelakaan.

"Sasuke-chan… ayo kejar aku kalau bisa"

"tunggu Narutooo-chaann!" mereka berlari ke arah gedung tertinggi di kota.

Naruto berhenti berlari dan menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang membungkuk sambil memegang lutut karena sudah terlalu kelelahan mengejarnya "Sasuke-chan, kau harus kuat. Seperti ibu kita" wajah Naruto dihiasi dengan senyum manisnya.

Sasuke kemudian menegakkan tubuhnya dan ikut tersenyum sambil memandang luasnya Konoha dari ketinggian bersama Naruto.

Sepuluh tahun berlalu dan semuanya telah berubah. Tak ada senyum lagi di wajah Sasuke dan Naruto kehilangan tawanya.

TBC

Please review ya…


	4. Chapter 4

**NARUTO dan karakter Kishimoto Masashi**

**Fuga Yadu and Troto Ar Shadow© KURAWA**

**Warning : Killer story and amatir.**

**To Be Shanti**

**Rasa**

"Sasuke-chan… ayo kejar aku kalau bisa"

"tunggu Narutooo-chaann!" mereka berlari ke arah gedung tertinggi di kota.

Naruto berhenti berlari dan menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang membungkuk sambil memegang lutut karena sudah terlalu kelelahan mengejarnya "Sasuke-chan, kau harus kuat. Seperti ibu kita" wajah Naruto dihiasi dengan senyum manisnya sambil menatap luasnya kota mereka.

Sasuke kemudian menegakkan tubuhnya dan ikut tersenyum sambil memandang luasnya Konoha dari ketinggian bersama Naruto.

Sepuluh tahun berlalu dan semuanya telah berubah. Tak ada senyum lagi di wajah Sasuke. Dan Naruto kehilangan tawanya untuk beberapa lama.

3 Tahun kemudian

Ibu pedagang pao yang bertanggung jawab atas Naruto dan Sasuke telah meninggal karena dibunuh oleh seseorang penganut iblis. Setelah 13 tahun kekuatan hitam semakin berkembang bersama pertumbuhan anak-anak sebaya Naruto-Sasuke yang beranjak dewasa. Selama 13 tahun ini magic sudah semakin terlihat di permukaan dan menyebabkan kekacauan yang sangat parah di dalam kota. Kekacauan yang paling fatal hanya terjadi di wilayah Konoha saja. Ini disebabbkan karena Shadow tersegel di kuil api yang tepat berada di pusat Konoha. Walaupun tersegel, Shadow dapat mempengaruhi dan mengumpulkan kekuatan hitam yang masih berkeliaran di sekitarnya dengan radius seluas tanah Konoha.

Shadow lahir tengah malam saat pertarungan puncak antara Madara dan Hashirama, keduanya adalah tokoh magic terhebat yang sama-sama dari aliran hitam. Madara yang memiliki tujuan untuk membuat perubahan terhadap dunia agar semua orang takluk padanya dan berencana menjatuhkan kursi kekaisaran demi kepentingannya. Semua itu ditentang keras oleh temannya, Hashirama. Pribadi Hashirama sangat bersih dan tak pernah melakukan kejahatan seperti temannya. Dia adalah seorang jendral yang berprestasi di eranya, dia orang yang tangguh dan berjiwa kesatria. Berbeda dengan Madara, seseorang jendral yang sangat licik dan ambisius.

"kenapa kau menentangku? Dengan kekuatan yang kita miliki maka kita akan menciptakan dunia yang baru yang tidak ada perang. Kita akan memberikan keadilan pada rakyat Negara Api dengan penuh kedamaian. Lihatlah Hasirama! Dunia itu sudah di depan mata kita. Kita akan menyatukan semua wilayah tanpa perang."

"tapi jalan yang kau tempuh itu sangan sesat, Madara!"

"wahahaha! Untuk membuat dunia yang damai harus butuh pengorbanan. Dengan membunuh Kaisar maka dunia itu tercipta. Kau seharusnya membantuku Hashirama!"

"aku tak akan membantumu. Aku tak setuju dengan jalanmu. Kau ingin membuat dunia yang tak ada perasaan sedikitpun. Kau mengorbankan perasaan yang dimiliki manusia. Heh, kau tak akan bisa membuat dunia yang damai jika melalui jalan seperti itu. Dunia yang kau buat itu hanya sebuah ilusi. Kau ingin mempengaruhi otak manusia melalui hipnotis. Kedamaian macam apa yang kau buat.. itu semata-mata hanya keinginanmu yang ingin menjadi Dewa dari segalanya dan membuat orang agar mengagungkanmu sebagai Tuhan. Itu sangat keliru Madara."

"heh! Tanpa bantuanmupun aku sanggup membuat dunia itu sendiri"

"kau tak akan merubah apapun Madara. Selama aku masih hidup aku akan menentang caramu"

"wahahahahaha! Pertama kali yang aku bunuh adalah kau, Hashirama!"

Mereka bertarung sengit malam itu juga membuat semua penghuni istana menjadi korban, beruntung Kaisar dan keluarganya saat itu berasil di bawa lari ke tempat yang aman. Tak seorangpun yang dapat menghentikan pertarungan kedua jendral itu. Semua rakyat memilih menjauh ke tempat yang aman dan hanya bisa pasrah dengan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Di puncak pertarungan mereka mengadu kekuatan maksimal yang mereka miliki. Telapak tangan Madara menyatu dan menjadi sangat panas kemudian ia mengangkat tangan ke atas kepala dan membukanya sehingga telapak tangannya sekarang menghadap ke langit lalu gumpalan hitam terbentuk di atas tangannya yang semakin membesar menjadi bola api hitam yang sangat panas, sementara Hashirama juga melakukan hal yang sama di jarak 100 meter dari Madara.

Merekapun mengadu kekuatanya yang sangat dasyat sehingga membentuk pusaran api yang kuat dan membakar seluruh istanya beserta Madara dan Hashirama. Pusaran api itu menyebabkan terbentuknya lubang raksasa di dalam istana lalu bayangan hitam muncul setelah lenyapnya kedua bola api itu. Kedua bola api itu sepertinya diserap oleh sesuatu kemudian Orb hitam terbang ke langit dan menghilang begitu saja.

Dua tahun kemudian setelah istana selesai di bangun kembali, muncul sesosok pria yang misterius yang menantang kekuasaan Kaisar, ia berasil menghancurkan kerajaan dan membunuh Kaisar beserta semua keluarganya, yang selamat hanya jendral Loh dan beberapa pasukannya. Sosok misterius itu adalah Shadow. Kesalahan Shadow adalah membiarkan Loh selamat yang membuatnya tersegel di Kuil Api hingga sekarang.

13 tahun ini suasana malam Konoha telah berubah. Tiap malam penduduk tak terlepas dari rasa ketakutan. Berbagai macam iblis berkeliaran mencari dan menyerap jiwa-jiwa penduduk yang ketakutan dan zombie-zombie Orochimaru berkeliaran memburu para remaja untuk dijadikan host anak-anak iblisnya dan beberapa dirubah menjadi Nemesis. Kekacauan ini memicu munculnya banyak Devil Hunter dari kalangan semua umur diantaranya adalah enam orang terpilih.

"HORAA... HORAAA!" teriak gadis berambut merah di sela bunyi bising Machine Gun-nya (SENTRY GUN). rambutnya terurai rapi dan mengenakan gaun merah tradisional China bercorak bunga sakura membuat dirinya tampak anggun sebagai Gun Master. Roknya tersibak, memperlihatkan pahanya yang terselip sebuah Handgun (USP .45) dan di punggungnya terletak LR-300-ML assault rifle dan PM2-V1. Bayangan percikan api dari mini-gunnya terlihat jelas pada kaca mata min-nya. Dengan brutal ia menembaki para zombie yang mendekat ke arahnya dan tak menyisakan satupun dari mereka. Nama gadis ini adalah Uzumaki Karin, sepupu dari Naruto anak angkat dari Commander Pasukan Phoenix Negara Api. Karin tak sendirian, dia bersama Sakura Haruno.

Tak kalah ganasnya dari Karin, Sakura yang memiliki kemampuan menyerap kekuatan menghajar semua zombie dengan tangan kosong. Kedua tangan Sakura mengenakan slop hitam yang terbuat dari kulit berlapis baja, mengenakan kaos hitam serta rompi tentara dan celana jin pendek yang membuatnya tampak sexy. Rambutnya yang pink dan mata yang indah membuat dirinya tampak seperti prajurit wanita yang menawan. Sakura adalah saudara angkat Karin.

TUSH! Karin menjatuhkan zombie terakhir yang hampir menggigit paha Sakura dari belakang dengan satu tembakan dari Handgunnya. "lain kali hati-hati Sakura"

Sakura hanya tersenyum tipis terhadapnya.

"baiklah ayo kita lanjutkan perjalanan ini, aku belum puas membantai para iblis dengan Machine Gun-ku"

"hah…" Sakura menghela nafasnya "setiap malam kau tak pernah puas, Karin"

"ayo!" Karin mengajak saudarinya untuk melanjutkan acara berburu mereka.

Karin menyeret Machine Gun-nya sementara Sakura berjalan di depannya. Arah mereka sekarang menuju Kuil Api yang tak jauh dari mereka berada. Langkah mereka mendadak berhenti setelah melihat sesosok pria perpakaian Assasin serba hitam yang berdiri tepat di depan gerbang kuil.

"pria itu mengingatkanku dengan game Assasin Creed kesukaanku" celoteh Karin sambil menatap pria itu lekan-lekan _"pria yang sangat gagah"_ batinnya.

"dia adalah Hunter berdarah dingin" sekejap ucapan Sakura memecah khayalan Karin.

"apa kau bilang?" Karin menatap serius ke arah saudarinya.

"aku tak tau dia berada di pihak siapa. Beberapa hari yang lalu dia pernah menyerang salah satu Devil Hunter" ucap Sakura bernada serius

"kau yakin?"

"iya. Aku melihatnya sendiri waktu dia menyerang seorang Devil Hunter"

Merasa dibicarakan, pria itu menoleh ke arah mereka dengan tatapan kosongnya namun pria itu enggan menyerang mereka.

"Si Mata Sitok. Uchiha Sasuke" ucap Sakura datar.

Karin tak menghiraukan perkataan Sakura. Ia malah asik terpesona oleh kegagahan Sasuke _"ini baru pria idamanku"_ batinya.

"Karin! Hey!" Sakura membangunkan Karin dari khayalannya

"di mana pria itu?" Karin menoleh ke semua sudut mencoba menemukan pria idamannya itu yang tiba-tiba menghilang begitu saja.

"sudahlah Karin, Dia sudah masuk ke dalam kuil dan cepat kita tinggalkan tempat ini!" Sakura menyeret Karin bersama Machine Gun-nya karena membandel untuk segera meninggalkan tempat itu.

Kuil Api sekarang diselimuti oleh awan hitam dan menyebabkan Kuil itu selalu gelap. Sasuke sekarang tepat berdiri di depan ketel penyegelan, lalu ia menyentuh tepat bagian atas ketel.

"hey! kau, cepat lepaskan aku!" suara terdengar dari dalam ketel.

"aku ke sini tak bermaksud untuk menolongmu. Aku kesini untuk mengambil kekuatanmu"

Sasuke mulai menyedot kekuatan Shadow melalui tangan kanannya. Tubuhnya hanya mampu menampung setengah kekuatan Shadow dan dengan setengah kekuatan Shadow ia sudah sangat kuat.

"aaggggrrrrrrrrr" Shadow menggeram "setelah aku keluar dari ketel terkutuk ini. Kau yang pertama kali aku bunuh, bocah!"

"lakukan saja kalau kau bisa" lalu Sasuke meninggalkan kuil itu tanpa menghiraukan cacian Shadow yang geram terhadapnya. "dengan kekuatan ini aku bisa membalaskan dendam orang tuaku. Orochimaru..!" Sasuke sangat marah dan mengepalkan kedua tangan dengan kuat karena mengingat kembali cerita dari Bibi penjual pao itu di akhir hidupnya dua tahun yang lalu. _"Sasuke – Naruto. Sebenarnya orang tua kalian tidak mengalami kecelakaan melainkan dibunuh oleh ilmuan terkutuk itu. Dia adalah Orochimaru. Dia mengambil tubuh orang tua kalian untuk percobaannya. Kalian harus menemukan Orochimaru dan membebaskan kota dari iblis. Mulai sekarang kalian harus… mandiri.." lalu bibi penjuan pao itu meninggal karena tertusuk pedang tepat di jantungnya. Iblis telah membunuhnya. _Sebenarnya keluarga yang dibunuh oleh Orochimaru adalah orang tua asuh Sasuke, ibu kandung Sasuke menyerahkan Sasuke saat masih bayi kepada orang lain untuk kepentingan keselamatan Sasuke. Ia mengetahui semua kebenaran saat ia bertemu dengan ibu kandungnya saat ia berguru menjadi seorang Assasin. Sasuke sangat menyayangi orang tua asuhnya dan ia sangat ingin untuk balas dendam.

"HAAAA!" Sasuke menembakkan api hitamnya ke arah gerbang Kuil. Amarahnya tak tertahan lagi karena teringat kembali kejadian itu. Ia juga membantai dengan kejam para iblis yang berkeliaran di sekitar kuil. zombie-zombie yang terlintas di depannya ditebas secara liar dengan katananya. Sekarang muka dan tubuhnya telah penuh dengan darah zombie. Tangan dan katananya telah memerah. Jalanan sekitar kuil telah di penuhi oleh darah dan potongan tubuh karena amarahnya.

Dalam pembantaiannya, Sasuke selalu menulis nama 'Orochimaru' dengan darah. Ia mencoba memancing Orochimaru agar keluar.

Sasuke adalah seorang Assasin yang memiliki kekuatan dari Dewa Kematian. Ia bukan musuh dari Kebajikan. Dia adalah salah satu terpilih untuk membasmi iblis, salah satu dari enam penyelamat.

Semua aktivitas Devil Hunter telah terhenti seiring terbitnya matahari dan semua iblis telah pergi sebelum ayam berbunyi. Tak ada yang tau di mana para iblis bersembunyi. Saat matahari bersinar tak satupun iblis muncul namun masalah tak terhenti setelah habisnya malam. Orang-orang aliran hitam masih bisa berkeliaran dan mengacau di dalam kota membuat penduduk tak henti merasakan risau.

Petir menyambar hujanpun turun. Seseorang Assasin tepat berdiri di atas menara jam yang menunjukkan tepat pukul 12 siang. Itu artinya akan ada yang tewas. Mata kanannya melihat dengan jelas targetnya. Si Mata Sitok Uchiha Sasuke satu-satunya orang yang paling ditakuti oleh iblis. Sasuke telah mencium bau iblis pada targetnya. Kemudian ia terjun ke bawah dan mendarat tepat di pundak targetnya dan segera memotong lehernya. Hanya hitungan detik orang itu telah tewas.

Pristiwa itu tertangkap oleh teropong Naruto dari apartemennya. Kini Naruto genap berumur 20 tahun begitu juga Sasuke dan penampilannya pun berubah. Naruto mengenakan pakaian serba hitam seperti seorang mentalis. Dalam saku jasnya selalu terdapat satu pack kartu. Seperti kartu remi namun setiap kartu bergambar monster yang berbeda. Setelah menyadari itu Sasuke, Naruto langsung melompat dari jendela apartemennya dan menembus hujan namun ia gagal mengejarnya.

"sial. Lain kali aku akan mendapatkanmu Sasuke" Naruto ingat saat terakhir kali berpisah dengan temannya itu.

Saat itu mata Sasuke masih utuh, setelah mendengar kebenaran tentang orang tua mereka, Sasuke berubah.

_"SASUKE! Kau tenanglah. Kau terlalu emosi. Jangan terlalu menginginkan untuk balas dendam. Kepentingan bersama lebih penting. Kalau kau terus seperti ini maka kebencian akan menguasaimu. Kau akan tersesat di jalan hitam."_

_"kau tak mengerti. Balas dendam itu harus." jawab Sasuke_

_"memang kita harus balas dendam. Itu untuk membuktikan bakti kita terhadap orang tua, tapi mengutamakan kepentingan pribadi itu salah. Kita harus melindungi orang-orang dan kota ini" jelas Naruto lagi_

_"terserah dirimu. Mulai sekarang kita tempuh jalan masing-masing" _

_"Sasuke kau…." _

Naruto tak mampu menghentikan temannya yang pergi begitu saja saat itu. Ia sangat menyesal karena tak segera mengejar Sasuke saat itu juga. Kini Sasuke telah berubah menjadi pembunuh berdarah dingin. _"Sasuke, apapun yang kau lakukan aku akan selalu mengawasimu"_ batinnya.

.

.

Di bawah hujan yang begitu deras dua orang pria berpenampilan Gunner sedang melakukan aktivitas shopingnya di dalam gudang persenjataan organisasi komplotan gank ternama dan paling berbahaya di Konoha.

Pria berambut putih lurus sebahu mengenakan kaos hitam, berjubah dan bercelana hitam bercorak merah ala Dante (Devil May Cry) sedang mendorong keranjang belanja, "FAMAS, M4A1, SCAR-H, P90, SG Dual Barel, Sniper Rifle, AUG mmm…. AK-47? Tak ada salahnya ambil saja"

"hah… ada-ada aja kau. Semua senjata di sini gratis. Sudah seperti orang belanja saja dirimu. Dan… di mana kau dapat keranjang makanan itu, Fuga?"

"aku memungutnya di jalan tadi" Fuga masih saja memilih-milih senjata sampai ia berhenti setelah melihat pesona dari salah satu senjata "wah…. It's beatifull weapon" mata Fuga berbinar-binar melihat pesona M500 (MAGNUM) yang teduduk rapi di atas spon yang berada tepat di depannya."hah. Fuga… kau ini" Shikamaru tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah sahabatnya itu sambil memasukan senjata-senjata yang diperlukan mereka beserta semua amunisi ke dalam tas besarnya.

"hey! Apa kau sanggup membawanya?" tanya Fuga yang heran melihat sahabatnya memasukan banyak senjata.

"tentu saja sanggup" Shikamaru melirik keranjang yang di bawa Fuga.

"hahaha. Kau jenius Shikamaru"

Kedua gunner ini mengambil semua senjata yang ada di gudang penyimpanan tersebut. Ini merupakan pencurian besar-besaran. Tapi tak terlintas di otak mereka _'bagaimana cara mengangkutnya?'_ mereka memerlukan truck.

"hey… Shikamaru kau terlalu LOBA…. Pernahkah kau berpikir bagaimana mengangkutnya?"

"ini memerlukan truck" Shikamaru tersenyum tipis "kebiasaan mencuri kita tak pernah hilang, hehe"

"hah. Kau samakan ini dengan mencuri ladu (manisan India). Tapi ini tak salah kita mencuri kepada orang yang salah" Fuga menditeksi bagian tembok yang terhubung dengan jalan raya dengan pandangan tembusnya. "sudah ketemu ini temboknya" Fuga mangacungkan jari telunjuknya ke arah tembok yang ingin dia jebol. Ujung telunjuknya mengeluarkan sinar laser yang sangat panas bak seperti mesin LAS, ia melubangi tembok membentuk orang yang menyelangkang.

"hey... Fuga. Kenapa kau malah menggambar di tembok. Kita perlu truck!" seru Shikamaru.

"truck akan segera datang kawan" lalu Fuga keluar begitu saja meninggalkan Shikamaru bersama tas besarnya.

"hah..." Shikamaru yang berpenampilan ala Kopasus hanya bisa menghela nafas dan bersandar di tembok "Fuga memang seperti itu orangnya dan sangat jarang bertingkah serius. hah..."

Bertepatan di hari itu dan jam yang sama dua orang gadis cantik sedang memilih-milih pakaian kewanitaan di sebuah market yang tergeletak hina di pinggir jalan karena ditinggal pemiliknya karena takut terhadap zombie.

"sepertinya BH ini pas dengan mu, Sakura. Ukurannya..." Karin membaliknya dan menemukan susunan angka dan hurup di belakangnya ".. 36B"

"huaaa!" mata Sakura membelalak "kau kira dadaku sebesar itu."

"kalau gitu 32C"

"bisa-bisa dadaku kempes ditekan ama BH sekecil itu"

"34A?"

"dadaku bisa sakit, Karin.."

"hayiah. jangan pake BH sekalian" grutu Karin kesal

"34C baru aku pas" Sakura tersenyum sambil mengukur BH pink di dadanya "kalau kau Karin, ga usah pake BH!"

"hah! mentang-mentang dadaku kecil kau dengan teganya bilang seperti itu padaku." jidat Karin sedikit menghitam.

"makanya pijat dadamu biar tambah besar" Sakura memandang geli ke arah saudaranya itu.

"arrrggggggg" Karin tambah kesal

Di sela kesibukan dua gadis itu yang sedang memilih-milih dan berebutan BH, Fuga kebetulan lewat dan sempat menonton beberapa menit. Fuga bertengger santai di jendela seperti burung sambil menonton perlombaan 17 Agustus tanpa berkedip di depannya, merasa ada orang asing kedua gadis itu menatap sinis ke arah Fuga "Wo.. kenapa berhenti lomba tarik Bh-nya?" Fuga memperlihatkan senyum manisnya "tanggung ledis..." tiba-tiba dua handgun mengarah ke kepala Fuga dari kedua gadis itu. Masih dengan tatapan sinis.

"wo.. wo.. wo." Fuga mengangkat kedua tangannya "hati-hati! I-itu.. senjata api" tiba-tiba kedua gadis itu menembak Fuga dengan brutal namun Fuga telah menghilang dari jendela.

PLOK PLOK PLOK tepukan tangan Fuga terdengar dari belakang kedua gadis itu "sudah ku bilang hati-hati menggunakan senjata, oke!" Fuga memasang senyumnya lagi dan tanpa basa-basi kedua gadis itu menembaki lagi namun Fuga sudah tak berdiri di tempat itu lagi.

Kedua gadis itu bingung, semua tembakan mereka tak mengenai sedikitpun. Kedua gadis itu tak sadar kalau Fuga sekarang sudah berada di jendela lagi "ciuiiit" suit Fuga lalu kedua gadis itu menolehnya dan menembak brutal lagi. Fuga sekarang berada di pintu masuk Toko dan melempar seikat mawar ke arah kedua gadis itu "see you lady's" Fuga lalu menghilang entah kemana.

"sial! siapa dia?" Karin sangat kesal dibuatnya "dia pasti iblis"

"entahlah siapa dia sebenarnya. Dia itu cukup kuat dan bukan tandingan kita, kecepatannya seperti angin yang jelas dia itu manusia." ujar Sakura

"bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" tanya Karin

"tak ada bau iblis di tubuhnya" jelas Sakura lagi

.

.

"huh..." Fuga menghela nafasnya sambil menelusuri trotoar untuk mencari truck di bawah hujan yang deras "sungguh gadis-gadis yang berbahaya" keluhnya di sela langkahnya. Tak jauh dia melangkah, ia menemukan sebuah kendaraan yang pas menurutnya "Ambulance ini yang aku perlukan" kemudian Fuga mengendarai Ambulance yang tergeletak rapi di pinggir jalan menuju ke tempat Shikamaru.

"hah... kenapa Fuga lama sekali" keluh Shikamaru sambil menikmati kopi hangatnya "hujan-hujan seperti ini kopi adalah teman yang tepat" saat Shikamaru menegak kopi panasnya, tiba-tiba Ambulance gila menabrak tembok dengan keras hingga jebol dan membuat Shikamaru menyemburkan kopi hangat dari mulutnya.

"FUGAAAAA! APA-APAAN KAU!" Shikamaru melotot membuat Fuga mengecil.

"Sorry bro, kepleset" Fuga tersenyum tak bersalah.

"hah!" Shikamaru mendengus "sudahlah cepat putar truck... AMBULANCE?"

"hehe" Fuga menggaruk kepalanya.

"haahhhh... cepat masukan semua tasnya dan cepat pulang aku mau istirahat" Shikamaru melangkah menuju kursi penumpang sambil memegang kepalanya.

"sipp!" sahut Fuga lalu bergegas memasukkan barang-barang ke dalam Ambulance.

-00000-

"Naruto!" seorang gadis berambut indigo menghampirinya sambil membawakan sebuah payung.

"Kenapa kau rela kehujanan hanya untuk membawakan payung untukku, Hinata? Baju kaos birumu dan rok jinmu telah basah, kenapa kau tak gunakan payung itu saja? Aku sudah terlanjur basah, apa gunanya memakai payung lagi" raut wajah kesal semakin terlihat di wajah Naruto. Ia tetap bertahan di dalam derasnya hujan. Ia menyesal karena telah gagal menjaga Sasuke.

"aku akan menemanimu di sini, Naruto" ucap Hinata dengan pelan

"kenapa? Kenapa kau melakukan ini, Hinata?"

"aku ingin tetap berada di sisimu"

Naruto tak menjawab apapun. Dia tidak ingin membuat Hinata terluka jika ia mengatakan perasaannya yang sebenarnya. _"aku hanya menganggap kau sebagai adikku tapi... aku tak sanggup mengatakan ini. Sekarang belum saatnya aku untuk memberitahumu, Hinata..."_ batinnya

"kenapa kau diam, Naruto?"

"oh.." Naruto tersenyum tipis "sebaiknya kita cepat mencari tempat untuk berteduh, Hinata" pikiran Naruto masih tampak ke arah lain. Mereka bergegas mencari tempat untuk berteduh, Hinata menggandeng tangan Naruto lalu menariknya mengajaknya cepat berlari menuju puing bangunan yang tak jauh dari mereka, sementara Naruto masih terlihat sedang berpikir _"Sasuke. Aku bersumpah akan mebawamu kembali, karena di sinilah keluargamu" _Naruto sempat melirik tangan Hinata yang menggandeng tangannya _"Hinata, Maafkan aku"_

"Naruto, Tunggu di sini jangan ke mana-mana"

Hinata mengumpulkan serpihan-serpihan kayu untuk membuat api unggun sementara Naruto masih tampak berpikir sambil memandang Hinata yang sibuk menbuat api unggun "_kenapa kau mencintaiku dan kenapa kau begitu setia kepadaku_" Naruto melihat Hinata sedang kesusahan menyalakan api kemudian ia mendekatinya "mari aku bantu, Hinata" Naruto mendekti kayu yang sudah disusun rapi oleh Hinata kemudian dia menjentikan jari telunjuknya lalu api menyala "Hinata, ayo keringkan baju kita" kali ini Naruto tersenyum manis kepada Hinata. Mereka berdua menunggu hujan reda sambil menghangatkan diri dan berbincang-bincang. Hinata sangat bahagia bisa selalu di dekat Naruto terlihat dari senyum manisnya saat ia melihat wajah Naruto _"aku harap kau juga mencintaiku, Naruto"_ batin Hinata.

.

.

.

"ha...hiya..iya...! kenapa hujan ini belum reda juga" Fuga memandang keluar jendela apartemennya untuk melihat situasi di sekitar kemudian ia mengecek jam tangannya "sudah jam 6 sore"

"Sudah sore ya?" Shikamaru menyandarkan dirinya ke tembok sambil meminum secangkir kopi yang tak jauh dari Fuga berada.

"heyy! sejak kapan kau di sini?" Fuga menatap Shikamaru aneh karena kostum yang dia kenakan "wo... wo.. Diamana kau dapat pakaian tentara itu? di pundakmu tertempel lima bintang, Wo commander."

"aku mendapatkannya di gudang persenjataan tadi" Shikamaru meminum kopi Luak-nya.

"ha..ha.. kau terlihat lucu dengan pakaian itu ditambah dengan muka malasmu" kopi luak yang belum sempat melewati tenggorakan Shikamaru tepaksa muncrat.

merasa diejek Shikamaru menumpahkan angin dengan kencang ke arah Fuga dan membuatnya hampir terbang "kau mau kopi?" ia menawarkan kopinya.

"lama-lama aku bisa masuk angin gara-gara kau. mana kopinya?" Fuga mendekati Shikamaru dan mengambil kopinya lalu Fuga memandang kopi itu lekan-lekan "aku kembalikan kopimu, aku tak suka kopi. Buatkan aku susu"

"ah. kau merepotkan Fuga."

"sana buatkan aku susu!"

"baiklah baiklah" kemudian Shikamaru melangkah menuju dapur sementara Fuga masih tampak kesal "jubahku menjadi lecek gara-gara angin itu. hah..."

Tak lama kemudian Fuga melihat puluhan zombie yang berusaha masuk menerobos pagar apartemennya kemudian dia bergegas mengambil DRAGONOV snaiper rifle-nya.

"ada apa Fuga?" Shikamaru datang dengan susunya.

Fuga sempat juga untuk meminum susunya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan temannya "Para iblis sudah muncul" ucap Fuga kemudian Shikamaru menengok ke luar "zombie-zombie itu hal mudah tapi bagaimana iblis-iblis tengkorak berjubah itu? mereka berterbangan seenaknya dan bergaya seperti malaikat jibril"

"biar aku menangani mereka dengan M500-ku"

"kau yakin, Fuga? itu memerlukan peluru khusus."

"aku menggunakan peluru perak, jadi tak masalah. kau diam di sini dan ambil DRAGONOV ini" Fuga melopat keluar dari jendela menembaki iblis satu persatu sebelum kakinya menyentuh tanah "ini bukan alammu" Fuga menjatuhkan iblis yang terakhir menembaknya tepat mengenai kepalanya dan membuat tengoraknya terbelah karena kerasnya tembakan peluru Magnum-nya. Perpaduan bunyi antara tembakan Snaiper dan Magnum terdengar seperti alunan melodi di telinga Fuga. Dan ia menembaki zombie-zombie sambil menari dansa.

Salah satu zombie setinggi 2 meter mendekat ke arah Fuga sambil menyeret sebuah hammer raksasa dengan kepala tertutup karung. "kau akan musnah" Fuga berhenti menari dan mengarahkan M500-nya tepat ke arah kepala Nemesis itu dan sebelum pelurunya terlontar Nemesis itu telah terpotong di bagian pinggang dan terbakar oleh api hitam. Fuga sempat melihat bayangan hitam melesat dengan cepat di hadapannya "hah, kau mengganggu pestaku saja" Fuga

mengarahkan M500-nya ke arah pria yang sedang bertengger di atas tiang lampu merkuri tepat di samping kanannya.

"kau.." Fuga menyadari siapa pria itu dan kemudian menyakukan M500-nya di paha kanannya "hah... senang bertemu denganmu Dewa Kematian" lalu Fuga meninggalkannya dan kembali menembaki zombie dengan SG Dual Barel-nya.

Shikamaru yang melihat kejadian itu kemudian meneker ke arah tiang merkuri _"Mata Sitok.."_ batinnya.

.

.

Di pusat kota di gedung kepresidenan terlihat satu pleton tentara yang sedang mengamankan semua warga sipil satu per satu menuju markas besar tentara yang berada di luar Kota. President juga telah diamankan di dalam batalion bersama rakyat. Batalion dipagari tembok besi berkawat duri yang tinggi mencegah para zombie untuk menerobos masuk dan agar para iblis juga tak bisa menerobos, militer juga memasang lambang suci di setiap pagar untuk mencegah iblis masuk. Sekarang semua penduduk telah aman dan kini di dalam kota hanya tersisa para Hunter saja.

Di tempat bagian kiri kota jauh dari pertempuran para Devil Hunter terlihat seorang gadis berumur 19 tahun keluar dari dalam sebuah Gereja. Gadis itu terlihat sedikit risau. Ia berjalan linglung dengan pakaian robek dan penuh darah karena sempat di serang zombie sampai ia berasil menyelamatkan diri. Rambut panjangnya yang berwarna kuning terurai. Ia berjalan sambil memegang dadanya yang besar karena bajunya sudah terlepas. ia lalu mendekati sebuah mobil polisi yang terpakir di pinggir jalan dan mengmbil sebuah pistol untuk berjaga-jaga. Tak jauh dari tempat itu, ia melihat sebuah distro pakaian di sebrang jalan kemudian ia menuju ke sana. Ia memecahkan kaca distro itu lalu menerobos masuk. Ia melirik sebuah kostum Cosplay Tomb Raider lalu ia segera memakainya dan mengikat kembali rambut panjangnya yang berwarna kuning. Gadis berambut kuning itu bernama Ino Yamanaka.

Ino adalah gadis pemberani, sekarang ia hanya sendiri, orang tuanya telah terbunuh oleh iblis membuatnya harus berjuang sendiri untuk bertahan hidup. Di daerah pinggiran kota kemunculan zombie sangat jarang sedangkan para iblis hanya melewati tepat itu saja. sementara di tempat Fuga, Sasuke dan Shikamaru yang bertepatan di sekitar pusat kota, para zombie dan iblis kembali bermunculan untuk menyerang ketiga pria tersebut. Tak jauh dari sana bunyi senapan sampai di telinga Naruto dan Hinata berada.

"ada yang bertarung" Naruto bangkit dari duduknya dan pakaiannya sekarang telah kering "iblis sudah muncul"

"aku takut Naruto"

"kau berlindung di sini dan bawa kartu ini untuk perlindunganmu" Naruto memberikan salah satu kartu monsternya "kalau ada yang menyerang, kau ucap mantra 'kuku kukiku kuku' maka moster akan muncul 'kiki kukiku kiki' maka monster akan kembali ke dalam kartu"

"Tunder Pegasus?"

"dia akan melindungimu. aku akan pergi ke arah suara itu. kau akan aman di sini" kemudian Naruto pergi ke arah suara itu.

.

.

.

Sementara Fuga, Shikamaru dan Sasuke hampir kewalahan mengatasi zombie dan iblis yang terus bermunculan seperti tak ada habisnya. Vurus N21 dengan cepat menyebar dan para iblis terus bermunculan.

sekarang Shikamaru ikut bergabung membantu Fuga "Fuga! ambil senjata ini" Shikamaru melempar AUG HBAR Scoped dan di tangkap sempurna oleh Fuga sementara Shikamaru menggunakan Vector. Lontaran peluru tak henti-henti namun iblis dan zombie terlalu banyak sampai peluru di tangan benar-benar habis sedangkan iblis dan zombie belum bisa di atasi dan Sasuke sudah hampir kehabisan tenaga. Assasin itu sudah benar-benar kehabisan tenaga.

"hah! semua peluru sudah habis tapi tenaga dalamku masih utuh" Fuga melemaskan semua otot-ototnya bersiap untuk melawan dengan kekuatannya.

"aku juga sudah siap" ucap Shikamaru

"hey.. Mata Satu! beristirahatlah dulu, sekarang giliran kami" ucap Fuga dan melempar SMG P90 ke arah Sasuke untuk berjaga-jaga kemudian Sasuke mundur tanpa komentar.

Fuga mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan mengeluarkan api merah di kanan dan api hitam di kiri bersiap untuk menyerang begitu juga dengan Shikamaru tubuhnya sudah di selimuti oleh putaran angin yang kencang. Keduanya sudah siap untuk bertempur. Saat mereka maju dan mulai menyerang, tiba-tiba raksasa seperti jatuh dari langit dan menduduki semua zombie lalu menyembur setiap iblis dengan api dan di atas kepala raksasa itu berdiri seorang yang di selimuti api.

"WHAT THE HELL? KAU MENGGANGGU PESTAKU DASAR MUSANG BAKAR SIALAN" kini emosi Fuga melonjak lagi karena kesenangannya diganggu untuk kedua kalinya.

"siapa yang kau sebut musang bakar, dasar bocah. Kau ingatlah dengan jelas! aku ini punya nama. Namaku adalah Kurama"

"hayeh... sejak kapan ada musang bisa bicara. Musang sialan" Shikamaru juga ikut kesal

Tiba-tiba saja musang itu menghilang dan muncul seseorang dari balik asap

"he.." Fuga menyadari sesuatu "ternyata kau"

"kau tau dia?" tanya Shikamaru yang berada di sampingnya

"dia salah satu dari kita" sahut Fuga

"Naruto" Sasuke menyebut namanya dan didengar oleh Fuga - Shikamaru lalu mereka menoleh ke arah Sasuke.

"Naruto?" Shikamaru terlihat berpikir sementara Naruto melangkah mendekati Sasuke tanpa menghiraukan yang lain.

"Sasuke kenapa kau menjadi seperti ini? hentikan kebencianmu!"

"Diam! DIAM!" Tubuh Sasuke tampak diselimuti oleh kegelapan

"Sasuke sadarlah!"

"HEY! Dia dikuasai oleh kekuatan hitam. menjauhlah! dia berbahaya." Fuga menegur Naruto dari kejauhan dan Naruto malah mendekati Sasuke.

"SASUKE. SADARLAH!" Naruto berteriak

"AAAAAAA" Sasuke mengamuk, dia telah dikuasai oleh kebenciannya "DIAM!" kekuatan hitam menghepas seperti angin dan hampir menjatuhkan yang lain. "aku akan membunuhmu. aku akan MEMBUNUH MU" Sasuke semakin tak terkendali dan mulai menyerang Naruto.

**To be Continued**

**Please Review ya...**

**apakah anda bisa menebak siapa yang lahir bersama cahaya?**


	5. Chapter 5

**NARUTO dan karakter Kishimoto Masashi**

**Fuga Yadu and Troto Ar Shadow© KURAWA**

**Warning : Killer story and amatir.**

**To Be Shanti**

**Saudaraku**

"HEY! Dia dikuasai oleh kekuatan hitam. menjauhlah! dia berbahaya." Fuga menegur Naruto dari kejauhan dan Naruto malah mendekati Sasuke.

"SASUKE. SADARLAH!" Naruto berteriak

"AAAAAAA" Sasuke mengamuk, dia telah dikuasai oleh kebenciannya "DIAM!" kekuatan hitam menghepas seperti angin dan hampir menjatuhkan yang lain. "aku akan membunuhmu. aku akan MEMBUNUH MU" Sasuke semakin tak terkendali dan mulai menyerang Naruto

Sasuke memukul keras Naruto dan berasil ditepis dengan tangannya namun dia terhempas sejauh 100 meter karena tak kuat menahan pukulan Sasuke. Naruto bangkit dari tanah dan Sasuke melesat dengan cepat ke arah Naruto dan tepat berdiri dihadapannya.

"Sasuke, aku tak ingin melawanmu"

Sasuke tak menghiraukan perkataan Naruto, dia malah memukul perut Naruto hingga terpental lagi dan tersungkur di tanah serta mulutnya mengeluarkan darah.

"HEY!" teriak Fuga dari jauh "kenapa kau diam saja pria pirang. Kalau begitu terus kau bisa mati. Kesadaran temanmu sudah dikuasai"

Naruto tak menghiraukan perkataan Fuga, dia malah keras kepala dan mendekati Sasuke lagi "Aku akan menyelamatkanmu, Sasuke" ucapnya sambil mengelap darah di mulutnya dengan lengan.

"Dasar orang yang keras kepala" keluh Fuga

"biarkan saja Fuga" ujar Shikamaru lalu melangkah ke dalam apartement untuk secangkir kopi.

"hah.." Fuga menghela nafas dan memilih duduk di atas puing bangunan untuk bersantai, tak lama kemudian Shikamaru datang membawa secangkir susu dan kopi kemudian duduk bersebelahan dengan Fuga. "kita tonton saja dulu" ucap Shikamaru sambil memberikan secangkir susu kepada Fuga.

"aaaggggggrrrrrrrrrr" Sasuke meraung seperti Monster, tubuhnya diselimuti aura hitam dan tak sadarkan diri "Kau adalah mangsaku"

"Aku adalah temanmu, Sasuke" ucap Naruto

"teman? Aku akan membunuhmu. Aku adalah The Dark Master aku bukan temanmu"

"baiklah kau yang memaksaku untuk bertarung" ucap Naruto

Naruto akhirnya melawan namun ia setengah hati menyerang Sasuke.

"aku telah memiliki kekuatan The Dark Master, bersiaplah untuk bergabung dengan ayahmu di Neraka"

"kau tak akan mudah mengalahkanku, Sasuke. Karena aku memiliki Kurama. Dengan hawa Dewa Api yang aku miliki, aku akan menyadarkanmu. Selamanya kau adalah temanku, Sasuke. Dan itu tak akan berubah" Naruto hanya menggretak saja, ia tak ingin melukai Sasuke sedikitpun.

"kau tak akan bisa, karena aku telah memiliki kekuatan Shadow. Berhenti sombong PECUNDANG!" sisi gelap Sasuke telah menguasi tubuhnya. Sementara Sasuke yang sebenarnya terperangkap di alam bawah sadarnya dan merasa amat kesakitan.

Di alam bawah sadarnya yang gelap Sasuke terduduk sambil memegang lutut, dia mengingat semua hal dalam hidupnya dari ia kecil sampai dewasa sampai mengetahui kenyataan tentang orang tuanya "aku sendirian. Sangat sakit.. Sakit sekali" Sasuke menyentuh dadanya. sementara di luar, Sasuke yang berwujud Oni menyerang Naruto dengan liar dan serangannya membuat hancur bangunan sekitar.

"Aku akan selalu menjadi keluargamu, Sasuke" ucap Naruto sambil menahan tangan kiri Sasuke.

"Aaaaggggrrrrrrrrrrr" Sasuke memukul keras Naruto dengan tangan kanannya sehingga terpental sangat jauh. sebelum tubuh Naruto menyentuh tanah, Sasuke sudah tepat berada di depannya dan siap memukul mati Naruto. Sebelum itu terjadi, Sebelum Kopi Shikamaru melewati tenggorokan, Fuga telah melesat cepat ke arah Naruto dan menahan tangan Sasuke sementara di tempat Sikamaru, kopinya gagal melewati tenggorokan dan muncrat dari mulutnya, terkejut karena hempasan angin Fuga yang melesat hanya kurang dari satu detik ke arah Sasuke.

Mata Fuga menjadi fokus dan Sasuke tak bisa bergerak "ini adalah tehnik Mata Salju. Semakin kau ingin bergerak maka tubuhmu akan semakin sakit seperti tertusuk jarum dan sangat dingin maka tubuhmu akan membeku sempurna" kemudian tangan kanan Fuga di selimuti air lalu menyentuh kepala Sasuke sedangkan Naruto sudah tergeletak dan terluka parah.

Fuga sudah terhubung ke alam bawah sadar Sasuke. Fuga melihat Sasuke sedang merintih "Aku sendirian. Tak ada keluarga. Tak ada Teman. Sakit. Sakit sekali" Sasuke masih terduduk sambil memegang lututnya.

"Kau tak sendiri, Dewa Kematian"

"Siapa?" Sasuke masih kesakitan "sakit..."

Tiba-tiba Naruto bangkit dan berjalan lunglai ke arah Fuga yang sedang menahan Sasuke dalam wujud Oni "jangan bunuh saudaraku" kemudian Naruto roboh ke tanah, ia berlutut sambil memuntahkan darah "aku mohon... uhuk!" darah segar keluar lagi dari mulutnya "dia saudaraku"

Kata-kata itu terkirim ke alam bawah sadar Sasuke "Saudara?" rintih pelan Sasuke dan tiba-tiba kegelapan berubah menjadi terang. Ia melihat Naruto sedang tersenyum di hadapannya "Naruto?" ia bangkit dan ia mengingat masa-masa kecil yang indah bersama Naruto. Ia juga mengingat hal yang pernah dikatakan oleh Naruto _"Sasuke. jika kau butuh seorang kakak maka aku akan menjadi kakakmu. Jika rindu dengan ayah maka aku akan menjadi ayahmu begitu juga jika kau membutuhkan seorang ibu, aku akan menjadi ibumu yang selalu menyayangimu"_ . Sasuke mengingat saat itu dia mendapat senyum yang tulus dari Naruto. Mengingat itu semua, Sasuke akhirnya merasakan kalau dia tak sendirian, ia memiliki saudara yang selalu menemaninya dalam situasi apapun.

Di luar, wujud Oni Sasuke mulai menghilangsecara perlahan.

"dia telah berasil mengatasi kebenciannya" ujar Fuga lalu melepas tehnik Mata salju-nya.

Sasuke yang telah kembali normal tersenyum ke arah Naruto yang masih terlutut lemas di tanah "maafkan aku Naruto"

Naruto bangkit dan memaksa berjalan mendekati Sasuke "Haha, ini baru saudaraku. Kau kembali, Sasuke" kemudian ia jatuh tepat di hadapan Sasuke dan tangannya memegang bahu Sasuke. Ia pingsan sambil memeluk Sasuke.

"sekarang giliranku untuk menjadi kakakmu" ucap Sasuke sambil menahan tubuh Naruto.

"huh.." Fuga menghela nafas panjangnya dan menepuk bahu Sasuke "kau bawa dia pulang dan obati lukanya" kemudian Fuga pergi menghampiri Shikamaru yang masih menonton dengan setia.

-00000-

Hinata yang melihat Seorang pria yang menggendong Naruto dalam keadaan luka parah mendadak menangis histeris dan berlari ke arah pria itu "Narutooo!" pria itu berhenti dan menatap Hinata yang sekarang sudah ada di sampingnya.

" Apa yang terjadi dengan dia?" Hinata menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh pria itu sambil meneteskan air matanya "Kau.. kau Sasuke kan?"

Sasuke tak menjawab banyak "kita bawa dia pulang dulu" kemudian ia segera membawa Naruto ke apartemennya lalu Hinata mengikutinya. Sesampainya di apartement, Sasuke segera merebahkan Naruto di sofa sementara Hinata segera mengambil air untuk mengompres luka Naruto dan Sasuke mengambil perban dan obat merah.

Hinata membersihkan setiap luka di tubuh Naruto sementara Sasuke mengobati dan memperban lukanya. Sasuke bertindak seperti seorang ibu karena ia ingin membalas kebaikan Naruto selama ini.

"kau Sasuke kan?" tanya Hinata sambil membersihkan luka Naruto.

"kau tau dari mana?" kini Sasuke membuka kerudung Assasinnya dan memperlihatkan poni dan rambut cikraknya.

"Naruto menceritakan banyak tentang dirimu. Naruto pasti senang kau telah kembali"

"owh, jadi kau ini istrinya?" seketika perkataan Sasuke membuat pipi Hinata memerah dan berhenti mengompres.

"bukan, aku hanya.."

"kau kekasihnya?" tanya Sasuke lagi

Hinata hanya mengeleng pelan

"kau pasti menyukainya"

Hinata mengangguk pelan

"setelah dia sadar akan ku hajar dia agar dia menerimamu" sekarang Sasuke bertingkah seperti seorang kakak dan pipi Hinata menjadi merah dibuatnya.

"lebih baik kau istirahat, ini sudah jam tiga pagi. Biar aku saja yang menjaganya" imbuh Sasuke

"tapi aku masih ingin bersama Naruto" Hinata bersikeras selalu berada di sisi Naruto.

"baiklah jika itu yang kau mau" setelah beberapa menit Hinata sudah tak tahan kantuk. Ia tertidur di dada Naruto dan Sasuke masih tetap terjaga "hah, dasar wanita"

Di dalam Kuil Api tepat di ruang bawah tanah di bawah Kuil, Orochimaru sedang menciptakan siasat terbarunya.

"apakah ini akan berhasil?" tanya asistennya. 'Kabuto'.

"ini akan berhasil." sahut Orochimaru dengan yakin "kita akan menghentikan pergerakan zombie-zombie kita untuk beberapa waktu dan kita gunakan jeda ini untuk menciptakan zombie bersenjata dan beberapa Nemesis yang lebih terkendali. Kita akan menyerang dengan tentara zombie besar-besaran"

"apakah semua mayat yang kita kumpulkan sudah cukup" tanya Kabuto lagi.

"saat ini kita memiliki 1000 mayat, tapi tenang kita mendapat 1500 tentara sekutu dari terrorist dan beberapa orang dari aliran hitam yang menginginkan kekuasaan" ujar Orochimaru "dari 1000 mayat itu kita cari tubuh yang berpotensi untuk dijadikan Nemesis Program" tambahnya. "satu lagi saat waktunya telah tiba, aku akan melepas Shadow dan memasukannya ke dalam tubuhku maka kekuatan besar akan menjadi milikku. MWAHAHAHAHA"

"kau benar" Kabuto hanya tersenyum.

.

.

.

"fyuh.. setelah menelusuri semua sudut dan sudah hampir pagi kita tak menemukan zombie satupun bahkan tak ada iblis yang memperlihatkan tengkoraknya" Karin mengeluh karena menyeret Machine Gun-nya yang tak berguna untuk malam ini.

"mungkin zombie takut dengan wajahmu, Karin" ucap Sakura sambil mengikuti langkah Karin.

"tentunya mereka harus takut melihat wajahku. Jika ada zombie yang lewat di hadapanku maka akan aku hancurkan dengan seluruh peluru machine gun-ku"

"hah.." Sakura hanya menghela nafas panjangnya.

Harapan Karin terkabul, di perempatan jalan langkah Karin dan Sakura terhenti kemudian Karin mengarahkan machine gunnya ke zombie yang tepat berada di perempatan jalan. Zombie ini bukan zombie biasa, seekor kadal raksasa berubah menjadi zombie karena teriveksi virus N21 menghadang mereka. "rasakan ini cicak" Karin menembakkan seluruh pelurunya sampai habis namun tak berarti apapun untuk kadal zombie itu. Kadal itu ingin menyerang dan sebelum kadal itu bergerak sebuah motor Harley terlempar ke arahnya. Seorang gadis berpakaian ala Tomb Raider melompat dari motornya yang berkecepatan tinggi dan mendarat sempurna di tanah kemudian menembakan RPG-nya dan mengenai motornya yang tepat berada di depan zombie tersebut lalu meledak dan membakar zombie itu sampai habis.

Karin dan Sakura yang melihat itu semua hanya terbengong. Mereka baru kali ini melihat gadis sextrime itu, kemudian gadis itu mendekati mereka ber-dua "kalian baik-baik saja?"

"siapa kau?" tanya Sakura dan Karin yang hampir bersamaan.

"kenalkan aku Ino Yamanaka. Senang berjumpa dengan kalian"

"sama-sama" ucap keduanya bersamaan.

"ayo kita tinggalkan tempat ini. tempat ini berbahaya" Ino mengajak keduanya lekas pergi karena di tempat mereka berdiri terdapat monster zombie yang lain dan tanpa pikir panjang kemudian mereka segera pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

Setelah mereka berada di tempat yang aman, Ino memisahkan diri dari ke-duanya dan matahari sudah mulai bersinar.

Di tempat yang jauh dari kekacauan Konoha terdapat desa pertanian yang begitu damai. Desa Uzugakure, hidup anak seorang pemimpin desa. Ia bernama Uzumaki Nagato, memiliki rambut merah seleher dan mempunyai mata coklat kemerahan yang membuatnya sangat tampan. ia selalu ditemani oleh tunangannya 'Konan'. Konan memiliki rambut biru yang sama panjang dengan Nagato serta memiliki mata biru yang indah. Konan selalu mengenakan jepit rambut yang berhiaskan mawar berwarna biru, ia sangat menyukai warna biru dan pakaian yang ia pakai identik dengan warna biru.

Nagato dan Konan sedang menghirup udara paginya di pematang sawah di bawah tempat peristirahatan yang beratap ilalang sambil memandang luasnya sawah.

"Konan. Ayahku bilang kalau aku memiliki saudara di kota dan sudah tiga belas tahun tak pernah ada kabar" ucap Nagato sambil merebahkan diri "aku tak yakin apakah saudaraku itu masih hidup"

"tak ada salahnya kau mencari mereka, Nagato"

"kau benar Konan"

Tak lama kemudian seseorang menghampiri mereka 'Pembantunya Nagato' "Tuan ditunggu oleh ayah tuan di rumah"

"bilang ke ayah kami segera datang, bi" jawab Nagato.

Setibanya mereka di rumah, Nagato melihat barang dan bekal yang mereka perlukan dalam perjalannan sudah disiapkan oleh ayahnya.

"Nagato, kau hanya perlu mempersiapkan pakaianmu dan tunanganmu. Saatnya kau mencari saudaramu di kota dan bantulah mereka. Ayah baru mendengar kalau orang tua saudaramu telah meningal."

"baik ayah" sahut Nagato kemudian bergegas untuk bersiap-siap.

To Be Continued.


	6. Chapter 6

**NARUTO dan karakter Kishimoto Masashi**

**Fuga Yadu and Troto Ar Shadow© KURAWA**

**Warning : Killer story and amatir.**

**To Be Shanti**

**Cinta Ala Devil Hunter**

Di ruang lantai tiga apartement-nya yang baru, Fuga melakukan kebiasaannya di waktu malam hari. Melacak zombie dengan teropong Sniper-nya. Ia bersiul mengikuti lantunan tembang Michael Jackson 'beat it' melalui headset di telinganya. Ia menepuk tangannya dua kali dan memutar kemudian kostumnya telah berubah ala Jackson. Ia menari mengikuti gerakan ala Jackson dengan sempurna dan membiarkan Sniper-nya tergeletak begitu saja di lantai.

Fuga menari dan menari lalu berhenti dengan gaya mengangkuk ala Jakcson "Hai, Shikamaru" ia menegur temannya yang baru datang dan bersandar di tembok tak jauh darinya sambil meminum kopi panasnya "Ayo menari" ajak Fuga.

Seketika kopi muncrat dari mulut Shikamaru "Hah?"

"menari" Fuga menegaskan lagi.

"haah..." Shikamaru menghela nafas panjang dan menyentuh kepalanya "aduh..." ia lalu meletakkan kopinya di meja yang tak jauh darinya.

Fuga tak menghiraukan apa yang di komat-kamitkan temannya, ia hanya menari dan menari dan tak sadar kalau temannya telah meninggalkannya pergi ke luar. Saat ia sadar kalau temannya sudah menghilang kostumnya sudah kembali normal "kemana dia?" kemudian Fuga mempersiapkan beberapa senjata dan ikut keluar.

Sementara di apartement Naruto suasana tampak sangat serius. Sasuke sedang berbincang-bincang dengan Naruto di atas atap.

"Kenapa kau menolak cinta Hinata? dia itu sangat setia kepadamu"

"karena aku hanya mengganggapnya sebagai adik, Sasuke" Naruto mengingat terakhir kali bersama Hinata dan berkata_ 'aku sangat mencintaimu dan selalu setia terhadapmu. Kenapa kau menolakku? apa karena aku kurang sempurna untukmu?'_ Naruto terlihat sangat menyesal "aku anggap dia hanya sebagai adikku. Aku berdosa jika membohongi perasaanku sendiri untuk mencintainya"

"Kau benar" ucap Sasuke

"Sudah satu bulan dia tak bersama kita. Aku harap dia sudah mengerti"

Duabelas hari setelah penolakan Naruto, Hinata melihat Naruto sedang bersama gadis berambut pink, gadis itu memang cantik tapi dia tak kalah cantik darinya. Hinata frustasi ternyata Naruto lebih memilih gadis yang baru dikenalnya. Satu minggu kemudian Hinata sadar, ia tak boleh terus murung tak jelas "Seharusnya aku harus bisa menerima kenyataan" ucapnya sambil berkaca melihat dirinya yang hanya terbalut handuk putih di cermin kamar mandinya "kau lebih memilih gadis lain dibanding aku" dia merasa disaingi "tapi tak apa, aku sadar kau bukan milikku. aku merestuimu dengan gadis itu"

Hinata mengambil sebuah pisau yang ada di depannya. Ia seperti akan bunuh diri, seperti ingin menusuk jantung sendiri lalu mati sakit hati dan bisa jadi akan berubah menjadi zombie terus menikah dengan Orochimaru? tunggu! apa mau Orochimaru menikah dengan zombie?

Bunuh diri adalah jalan yang sesat, bertindak seperti itu bukan jalan satu-satunya untuk menyelesaikan masalah melainkan menambah masalah untuk orang yang ditinggalkan. Sangat kasihan jika gadis secantik Hinata mencari jalan mati. Cinta itu tidak ada yang menyakitkan, berbanggalah jika kamu diberi kesempatan untuk mencintai dan sadarilah kelak kau akan menemukan cinta sejatimu.

Hinata memegang pisau di hadapannya "mulai sekarang tidak ada Hinata lagi maka kau tak akan repot lagi untuk selalu melindungiku. Aku bahagia walaupun kau anggap aku hanya sebagai adik. Aku sudah cukup bahagia" dia mengarahkan pisau dan memotong rambut panjangnya sampai hanya tersisa seleher. "sebut aku Merry" ucapnya sambil memandang gaya baru rambutnya yang agak cikrak dan pendek. Sebulan berlalu dia telah berubah dan memiliki seorang teman yang diajaknya dalam suka maupun duka. Setelah mengenal Ino, dia telah melupakan cinta lamanya dan bertualang bersama mencari cinta yang baru di tengah kesibukan para sisa-sisa zombie yang masih berkeliaran di dalam kota.

Di lain pihak, di tengah gelapnya malam telihat dua orang gunner yang sedang berdebat risuh.

"haaah! Fuga. Kapan kau membiarkan aku menikmati kopi yang sesungguhnya? cih.. kau selalu menggagalkan saat tegukan kopi terbaikku"

"Sabar Shikamaru. Tanpa aku hari-harimu akan berubah suram, kelam, gelap dan membosankan" oceh Fuga "kau ini perlu sosok yang menghiburmu"

"yaah... kau benar. Tapi.. kenapa kopiku yang selalu menjadi sasaran?"

"hah, berarti kopimu pembawa sial untukmu" ledek Fuga

"hah."

Tiba-tiba di tengah perdebatan mereka muncul sesosok pria berjubah hitam dengan senjata cabit merah bermata tiga membuat keduanya memandang heran ke arah pria itu yang berdiri tepat di hadapan mereka lalu Fuga angkat bicara "eh.. Kak Selem!" ia menegurnya "adi tumben ngenah?" (berbahasa local)

"mare mesu sing mare ngenah" sahut pria yang bernama Hidan itu "ah! aku kesini bukan untuk bercanda. Aku ke sini untuk memenggal leher kalian"

"emangnya gua harus bilang WOW gitu" cela Fuga

"cih. Kau anggap kami kacangan" imbuh Shikamaru

"mih! cius-cius mi apa?" balas Hidan

"cih. apa yang kau katakan hah!" Shikamaru sewot

"kan kalimat itu yang sering diucap ama remaja-remaja masa kini" jelas Hidan.

"Hey! sebenarnya apa yang kau mau?" tanya Fuga bernada serius.

"aku adalah Hunter Devil Hunter yang datang untuk menghabisi kalian. Maka kekuatanku akan bertambah. Mwahahahaha.." balas Hidah

"cih." Shikamaru langsung memukul wajah Hidan hingga jatuh ke tanah "cerewet!"

"Hey!" Hidan protes dan ingin membalas namun Shikamaru sudah menduduki perutnya dan memukuli hidungnya.

"hah..." Fuga menghela nafas dan memilih menonton saja sambil bersantai di atas korsi yang diambilnya "bergulat seperti pelacur, heh!" grutunya.

Shikamaru membantai hidung Hidan dengan sadis, merasa tak terima Hidan melawan dan sekarang Shikamaru berada di bawahnya lalu memukul jidatnya habis-habisan. Mereka saling menjambak, saling memukul, saling menggulung, berguling-guling hingga beberapa meter dan begitu seterusnya sampai Fuga benar-benar bosan melihatnya "hah, bitch slap"

Shikamaru berdiri karena sudah capek memukul hidung sambil tersengal-sengal disusul oleh Hidan berdiri.

"tunggu sebentar!" jeda Shikamaru "kita beristirahat sebentar" ia mengambil dua buah tisu di sakunya "ini, pakai untuk mengelap darah di hidungmu"

"oh, trimakasih" ucap Hidan sambil mengambil tisu yang diberikan kepadanya.

"hah.." Fuga menghela nafas heran.

Setelah beberapa menit Hidan berteriak "AAAA!" ia siap menyerang lagi. Sebelum itu terjadi, roket telah menghancurkannya berkeping-keping membuat Shikamaru terkejut 2/3 mati.

Sama Fuga juga terkejut "What. The. Hell?" dia memandang ke arah gadis yang sedang memangkul sebuah RPG di kejauhan dan mendadak kegelapan di belakangnya berubah menjadi kebun buga mawar seluas satu hektar _'di otaknya'_ matanya berbinar-binar "beatifull..." Fuga jatuh cinta dengan gadis RPG itu. Kemeja putih yang terkancing sampai di dada, mengenakan celana jin hitam pendek yang memperlihatkan paha mulusnya yang dihiasi sebuah Gun dan mengenakan sepatu boot hitam berhack tinggi membuat jantung Fuga berdebar kencang karena sexy-nya gadis itu sementara Shikamaru memandang kesal karena gadis itu menembakkan RPG dan meledak tepat di depan mukanya.

Tak lama kemudian muncul seorang gadis lagi dari belakang gadis RPG itu yang membuat keadaan Shikamaru sama seperti Fuga. Shikamaru terpesona dengan kecantikan gadis Gunner yang baru muncul itu. Hempasan rambut dan kedipan mata yang mengarah ke dirinya membuat termometer di tubuhnya memanas. Dia terpesona dengan semua yang ada di tubuh gadis itu sampai dia sadar dan otaknya normal sesaat "Tomb Raider?" kemudian kembali lagi kongslet seperti Fuga.

Kedua pria itu terus menikmani pesona dari gadis-gadis itu sampai kedua gadis itu benar-benar melewati mereka dengan perasaan yang sama dan memandang satu sama lain.

Gadis RPG itu memandang Fuga lekan-lekan dengan mata terpesona. Ia memandang Fuga dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. Wajah Fuga yang bulat telur, memiliki hidung yang mancung serta berkulit putih dan memiliki rambut silver yang mempertampan dirinya membuat ia benar-benar terpesona. Ia benar-benar berdebar saat melihat rambut Fuga terhempas angin dari sebuah kipas yang sengaja di letakkan di samping Fuga oleh produser.

Sementara, teman gadis RPG itu juga merasakan hal yang sama. Matanya saling tertuju dengan Shikamaru walaupun sempat tampak geli karena melihat gaya rambutnya yang seperti nanas. Ia terpesona dengan kegagahan Shikamaru, pakaian KOPASUS yang dikenakan membuat Shikamaru tampak keren di matanya.

Fuga sadar setelah gadis itu benar-benar lewat dan hampir hilang di bawah gelap "Hai, Siapa namamu?"

"kau juga, siapa nama mu?" Shikamaru juga bertanya pada gadis idamannya.

"Merry" ia tersenyum kehadapan Fuga

"Ino" temannya juga tersenyum

"oh, Merry..." Fuga kembali kongslet

"Ino..." begitu juga Shikamaru

Kedua pria itu kembali terpesona saat gadis-gadis itu menoleh dan tersenyum sampai kedua gadis itu benar-benar menghilang di kegelapan dan Hidan tiba-tiba muncul di antara mereka.

"sungguh gadis-gadis yang sexy" seketika kedua pria itu terkejut karena kalimat yang terlontar dari mulut Hidan. Saat keduanya masih dalam mode terpesona, tubuh Hidan yang hancur menyatu kembali dengan ajian rawaronteknya.

"bagaimana.." Fuga saat ini memang terkejut

"kau hidup.." imbuh Shikamaru yang ikut terkejut

"haha, lain kali aku akan datang" kemudian Hidan melesat pergi "see you letter, guys"

"hah... ngapain kita di sini tak jelas keberadaannya dan apa yang kita lakukan? ayo pulang saja lagi pula aku tak menemukan apapun dari tadi." celoteh Fuga karena tak menemukan hal yang menarik, sepertinya ia melupakan momen terpenting di tempat itu

"ya, kau benar. Kita buang-buang waktu saja di sini. Aku rindu dengan kopi panasku" sepertinya Shikamaru juga sama. Melupakan hal yang penting.

.

.

Di bawah sinar sebagian bulan, dua orang gadis duduk ditemani dua cangkir teh di atas meja. Mereka menghayal.

"kau tau Merry, tentara muda itu sangat gagah" celoteh Ino

"tentara?" otak Hinata penuh dengan bayangan Fuga jadi ia tak mengerti dengan perkataan temannya _"pria itu selalu mengganggu otakku dan perasaan ini tak seperti yang kurasakan terhadap Naruto. Apakah aku jatuh cinta dengan pria berambut silver itu?"_ batinnya.

_"tentara itu sangat gagah tapi... rambutnya itu... aneh"_ lalu Ino tersenyum _"aku jatuh cinta"_

"hey!" Hinata menegurnya "ino?"

"oh.. Merry?" Ino terbangun dari khayalannya "kenapa?"

"apa yang kau pikirkan? sampai segitunya kah?" tanya Hinata penasaran "oh ya, pria bepakaian tentara itu kan?"

"jangan menggoda, Merry! kau juga sama yang terpesona dengan pria aneh berjubah hitam bercorak merah itu dan warna rambutnya yang aneh itu"

Pipi kedua gadis itu memerah, mereka berdua minum teh di bawah siar bulan yang mereka lihat sebagai bulan purnama. hah, benar-benar mereka sudah teracuni oleh cinta.

Sudah tiga minggu Orochimaru menghentikan gerakan zombie-zombienya, ia memang ingin menciptakan sebuah kejutan untuk dunia. Memang ia telah menemukan virus yang begitu mematikan tapi zombie-sombienya masih terlihat liar kini ia memperbaharui virusnya agar bersahabat dengan tubuh dan itu berasil, ia menyebut penemuanya G21, sebuah sel yang lebih sempurna dari N21 dan terkendali. Sebuah sel yang dapat meregenerasi organ yang rusak dan memberi kemampuan lebih terhadap tubuh.

"agar ini berjalan lancar dan semua zombie kecil terkendali kita harus menggunakan campur tangan iblis maka tentara zombie kita tak akan terkalahkan" ujar Kabuto.

"kau tenang saja, Hidan akan membantu kita. Dengan jurus iblisnya, dia bisa menggunakan roh iblis untuk mengendalikan zombie-zombie kita" ucap Orochimaru dengan yakin "aku tak melihat Hidan, kemana dia?"

"dia bilang ada urusan di luar" sahut Kabuto

"bagaimana yang lain? Kakuzu, Obito, dan si manusia hiu itu Kisame?"

"mereka bilang ingin berburu" sahut Kabuto lagi

"berburu?" tanya Orochimaru dan menghentikan kegiatannya

"mungkin mencari para Devil Hunter untuk memperkuat ilmu mereka" ujar Kabuto "dan apakah kau yakin bekerja sama dengan mereka?"

"untuk saat ini kita perlu mereka dan setelah aku menguasai kekuatan Shadow, mereka tak ada artinya lagi. MWAHAHAHA"

Kabuto mendengus dan tersenyum kecil melihat kekejaman Bossnya. Di balik itu semua masih ada yang lebih terkejam dari itu.

-000-

"hah, udara yang tenang di pagi hari serasa aku ingin memakannya" celoteh Karin sambil berputar-putar di bawah sinar matahari pagi "tenang dan nyaman"

"Woi!" sama sekali Karin tak mendengar teguran dari Sakura "kau bilang tenang? nyaman? sementara banyak para tentara yang sedang latihan. Parahnya lagi kau melupakan aku dan juga ayah. Hah, aku pergi saja dan bilang ke ayah kalau putri sulungnya sudah gila"

Karin tersenyum-senyum sendiri dan otaknya penuh dengan cinta seorang Assasin. _"aku tak menyangka kau akan menyatakan cinta kepadaku"_ batinnya.

Karin mengingat jelas momen terindah itu, dari bertemu dengan sepupunya yang membuatnya bertemu dengan pria idamannya. Hal yang membuatnya terkejut, ia sama sekali tak mengetahui kalau Sakura telah menjalani hubungan dengan sepupunya.

Malam itu Naruto mengajak Sasuke untuk menemui gadisnya. Sasuke mengiyakannya dan Naruto berencana mengenalkan kakak kekasihnya kepada Sasuke. Mereka bertemu di sebuah caffe tak jauh dari apartement Naruto.

"Caffe ini berantakan" ujar Sasuke "ckckckck"

"jelas saja, Caffe ini sudah di tinggalkan" sahut Naruto "Sasuke, Bantu aku merapikan meja dan menghiasnya"

"baiklah" sahut Sasuke lalu ikut menata sebuah meja untuk tempat mereka bertemu "buat apa kita ke caffe tanpa berpenghuni seperti ini?"

"caffe kan identik dengan kata romantis" ujar Naruto sambil menata sebuah pas bunga. "sudah beres, ayo duduk dan kita tunggu mereka"

Tak lama kemudian Sakura datang dan menghampiri mereka "hai!" ia langsung mencium dan memeluk Naruto kemudian duduk di pangkuannya

"kakakmu dimana?" tanya Naruto

"dia masih tertinggal di belakang ada masalah dengan sepatu hack tingginya" ucap Sakura "dia temanmu?" Sakura menunjuk Sasuke, dia tak mengerti ternyata pria yang dia bilang pemburu berdarah dingin itu ternyata teman kekasihnya "senang bertemu denganmu" imbuhnya.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil dan wajahnya tanpa expresi menanggapinya.

"Sasuke, jangan seperti itu terhadap wanita" ujar Naruto

Sasuke hanya mendengus "senang berjumpa denganmu juga"

"oh, itu kakakku!" tunjuk Sakura

Sasuke sekarang memandang ke arah Karin, dan baru kali ini ia tertawa karena langkah Karin yang bermasalah dengan sepatunya "apa-apaan gadis itu" ucap Sasuke, merasa diledek Karin mendekati dan menatap Sasuke dengan sangat dekat. Tubuh Sasuke terdorong sedikit mundur dan Karin membungkuk, hidung mereka hampir bersentuhan. Tatapan Karin sinis dan jantung Sasuke berdebar kencang karena melihat dengan jelas wajah Karin yang begitu cantik di matanya dan baru kali ini ada gadis yang sangat berani terhadapnya.

"kita tinggalkan tempat ini, sepertinya mereka perlu berdua" Naruto mengajak gadisnya untuk meninggalkan tempat itu.

"a-a-apa - apaan kau?" baru kali ini Sasuke yang memiliki expresi wajah yang datar dan angker dibuat gugup oleh Karin "men-men-menjauh dariku!"

Kemudian Karin sadar "ka-kau.." ia sadar kalau itu adalah pria yang pernah ditemuinya di Kuil Api dulu, lalu ia mempalingkan wajahnya yang memerah.

Sasuke mengusap-usap wajahnya "kau.." ia mulai salah tingkah ".. seenaknya saja menatapku seperti itu, ka-ka-kau!" ia ikut memalingkan wajah dan tak menemukan Naruto di sana _"sial, kemana kau Naruto"_ batinnya.

Kini jantung Sasuke berdebar hebat lalu Karin kembali menolehnya "kau Sa-suke kan?"

"benar" jawab Sasuke yang memalingkan wajahnya lalu Karin mendekat dan menatap wajahnya lagi.

Tiba-tiba tangan Karin menyentuh hidung Sasuke "mancung" mendadak Sasuke tak sanggup berkata apapun, ia membeku. Karin terus memperhatikan wajah tampannya menyentuh pipinya dan memperhatikan semua yang ada di tubuhnya membuat Sasuke yang terkesan sangar, gemetaran hebat dan suasana yang sunyi meracuni pikirannya. "_jangan-jangan aku mau diperkosa. itu mengerikan"_ batinnya.

Karin kemudian tersenyum, karena ia benar-benar jatuh cinta dari pertama bertemu, ia tanpa sadar mencium pipi Sasuke yang membuatnya terkejut dan pingsan. Karin gelagapan melihat Sasuke tiba-tiba pingsan _'sepertinya Sasuke perlu nafas buatan' _merasa bersalah, Karin harus memberikan ciuman bibir pertamanya saat itu juga kepada Sasuke yang duduk bersandar lemas di kursi. Sebelum bibirnya saling bersentuhan, Sasuke sadar dan melihat Karin memejamkan mata dan bibirnya mengarah ke arahnya. Sasuke kembali tak bisa bergerak dan jantungnya kembali berdebar hebat. CHUP pikirannya kembali teracuni sepertinya dia memang ingin di perkosa. Sasuke merasakan udara yang hangat yang mengalir ke tenggorokannya dan tubuhnya kini penuh keringat. Setelah dirasa cukup, Karin membuka mata memastikan keadaan Sasuke dan ternyata mata Sasuke sudah terbuka dari tadi membuat Karin tersipu malu lalu pergi begitu saja sementara Sasuke masih bengong tak bergerak sedikitpun. Otaknya masih memikirkan banyak hal tentang Karin.

"hey! Sasuke! Kau Kenapa?" Naruto menepuk bahu Sasuke dan menyadarkannya "di mana Karin?"

Sasuke tak mampu menjawab, ia masih tak bisa berpikir jernih.

"itu dia!" tunjuk Sakura yang melihat Karin sedang menenggelamkan dirinya di kegelapan kemudian ia menghampiri Karin dan menemukan pipi saudarinya telah memerah sempurna "ha... wajahmu kenapa tuh, memerah seperti bata. Sasuke ganteng ya?" godanya dan memperparah rona pipi saudarinya.

"Sasuke, kau kenapa?" tanya Naruto kawatir

Sasuke masih terbenggong. Karena merasa hal yang tak normal terhadap temannya, Naruto mengajaknya pulang dan kudua gadis itu juga ikut pulang.

Seminggu dua minggu Sasuke merasa risau mengingat semua kejadian itu dan menimbulkan perasaan yang terus mengganggu di hatinya kemudian dia memutuskan menemui Karin di caffe itu lagi.

"Karin, saat kita bertemu di caffe ini dulu.. dan.."

"ia ada apa Sasuke?" Karin sangat senang di ajak kencan _'menurutnya'_ dan ini untuk pertama kalinya.

"aku mengajakmu bertemu..."

"iya Sasuke" Karin merasa penasaran

"I-i-ini bunga untukmu"

"artinya?" mata Karin sekarang menatap serius mata Sasuke dan membuatnya gemetar.

"aku..."

Karin lebih mendekat dan wajah mereka sangat dekat "aku..?"

"a-aku S-suka padamu" Sasuke memalingkan wajanya dan tiba-tiba Karin mencium dan memeluknya membuat Sasuke terbengong beku.

Karin mengingat jelas momen saat itu, tentang Sasuke dan semuanya membuat pipinya merona dan ditegur oleh ayahnya.

"Karin! adikmu bilang kau melupakan kita semua"

"iya ayah, Karin melupakan semuanya di sini, masa Batalion ini dibilang yaman dan damai" imbuh Sakura

"eh, Ayah! senang ya tinggal di tempat senyaman ini" ternyata otak Karin masih setengah kongslet bahkan bom latihan yang meledah di sampingnya tak ia sadari. Otaknya memang sudah di kuasai oleh Sasuke.

"tuh kan ayah, dia sudah gila" ucap Sakura

Ayahnya yang cukup sadar karena tingkah putrinya langsung bertanya ke inti "siapa pria yang telah membuat kau jatuh cinta, putriku?"

"dia sangat tanpan ayah, gagah.. " Karin tersenyum-senyum sampai ia benar-benar sadar orang yang dia ajak bicara adalah ayahnya. "a-ayah" ia gelagapan melihat ayahnya yang tersenyum kepadanya.

"haha, ternyata putriku sudah dewasa ya. Kau cepat kenalkan dia kepada ayah"

"p-p-pria? Ayah.." pipi Karin sekarang memerah sempurna sementara Sakura meperhatikannya sambil terseyum-senyum tipis.

Tiba-tiba salah satu pasukan tentara mendekati ayah mereka "Komandan Jiraiya, President ingin bertemu dengan komandan" ujar pasukan itu sambil menghormat.

"baiklah, aku segera datang" balas Jiraiya. "dan kau Karin, cepat kenalkan dia kepada ayah"

-000-

Dua orang gunner melakukan aktivitas malam harinya di atas menara jam yang menunjukan tepat jam 9 malam. Dua orang yang tak asing bagi kita **'Fuga dan Shikamaru'** melakukan kebiasaan malamnya, MENEROPONG. Kali ini melenceng dari tugas yang tercatat di agenda mereka, bukanya melacak keberadaan iblis dan zombie, mereka malah mencari keberadaan gadis idaman mereka masing-masing.

Fuga meneropong ke sudut kiri ke kanan dan ke kiri ke kanan lagi begitu seterusnya sampai kita semua bosan melihatnya. Tropongnya di zoom in - zoom out dan begitu seterusnya. Fuga dan teropongnya tak henti-henti menggeleng sementara Shikamaru juga sama, ia meneropong semua sudut dari atas ke bawah persis seperti orang mengangguk dan cocok di isi background musik Projek Pop 'geleng-geleng angguk-angguk' hah...

Sudah berjam-jam akhirnya teropong Fuga yang dari tadi disiksa menemukan targetnya "Merry.." ia melangkah maju sedikit hingga posisinya berada di tepi atap menara jam dan satu langkah lagi ia terjun bebas.

Melihat itu, Shikamru menegurnya "Fuga, hati-hati dengan langkahmu!"

Fuga tak mendengarnya, mata dan otaknya sudah terkunci pada Merry. Ia melangkah dan jatuh. CIIUUUUNNNGGG….. ia merasa kalau ia terbang.

"FUGA!" teriak Shikamaru

"aku terbang.." celoteh Fuga, ia tak sadar kalu ia sedang jatuh seperti meteor berkecepatan tinggi. Itu akan menyebabkannya langsung di angkat ke langit oleh para malaikat. Raja Surga dan Raja Neraka telah menunggunya, hari ini Fuga benar-benar akan in the end alias tewas mengenaskan karena cinta.

Sementara kita tingalkan ceritanya dulu dan biarkan waktunya berhenti saat ini karena ada pesan dari orang yang pernah berpengalaman mati karena cinta, LIVE langsung dari Surga. Ayo kita dengarkan siaran langsung dari Akhirat.

"bagaimana anda bisa meninggal secara teragis? apa benar itu disebabkan karena cinta?" tanya Kurawa yang melakukan expedisi wartawannya ke Surga. "bisa anda ceritakan?"

"baiklah" kata lelaki itu "aku meninggal memang karena cinta. Semua berawal dari aku bertemu kekasihku" ia tersenyum karena mengingat kekasihnya lagi "saat aku bertemu kekasihku di halte bus" expresinya berubah sedih "saat melihat pesona kekasihku tiba-tiba otakku otomatis menghayal. Saat itu kekasihku tampil sangat sempurna dan sangat cantik. Aku berjalan menghampirinya, masih dalam mode menghayal dan tiba-tiba aku di tabrak oleh kendaraan yang berkecepatan sangat tinggi dan aku tidak tau berapa kecepatannya saat itu."

"saat itu anda langsung mati?" sela Kurawa

"tidak, penderitaanku belum berakhir saat itu" orang itu memejamkan matanya.

"mobil itu pasti menabrak dengan keras" sela Kurawa lagi.

"bukan mobil tapi sepeda Ontel" jelas orang itu.

"pantas anda tidak tau berapa kecepatannya"

"sepeda gayung itu menabrak dua bola burungku dan aku terpental sangat jauh sambil menahan sakit, kemudian aku mendapati diriku tersangkut di semak kaktus yang berduri, itu penderitaan keduaku. Aku berhasil melepaskan diri dari belenggu kaktus dan melangkah menuju jalan untuk menunggu Ambulance lewat. Lalu mobil sport melaju kencang melewati jalanan lurus San Fransisco lalu menabarku hingga terpental dan jalan membentur kepalaku, sepertinya mobil sport itu milik Razor. Aku sempat membaca di plat mobilnya. Pertama dua bola burungku menjadi sasaran dan terpental dari New York hingga San Fransisco lalu mati di jalan"

"Sungguh tragis memang" ujar Kurawa "dan bagaimana dengan Fuga? kita simak ceritanya nanti. Terus bagaimana pesan anda untuk orang-orang di dunia?"

"saranku hanya sedikit, kuasai diri kalian jika cinta sudah datang. Jangan bertindak berlebihan sebelum cinta itu benar-benar milik kalian. itu saja terimakasih"

"terimakasih atas waktu anda. Baiklah kita simak lagi cerita tentang Fuga"

Dua raja telah menunggu kematian Fuga dan akan menjemput rohnya. Hinata melihat Fuga terjun bebas _"jika kau mati di sini, aku akan jadi janda"_ batinnya, hah.. kenyataanya Hinata belum memiliki ikatan apapun bahkan belum menikah dengan Fuga, janda? hah, pasti dia dalam mode menghayal.

Fuga terjun bebas sementara Shikamaru berusaha menegurnya dengan keras dan di tempat Fuga jatuh, berdasarkan perhitungan ilmu Fisika dia akan jatuh 45cm dari menara jam dan di sana sudah berada beberapa malaikan penjemput. Ia terjun dari ketinggian yang cukup lumayan semntara ia berpikir kalau ia terbang. Fuga akan jatuh keras dan MATI. Ciuuuuung... sokk. kret.. kret.. ternyata ada malaikat yang menyelamatkan Fuga, Malaikat Tiang Listrik. Jubahnya tersangkut tiang listrik yang tak begitu tinggi dan kakinya hanya berjarak 1,5 meter dengan tanah kemudian ia melepas jubahnya lalu melompat dan berjalan menuju arah Merry.

_"syukurlah, aku batal menjanda"_ batin Hinata

Jubah Fuga sekarang telah terlepas dan memperlihatkan perut six pack-nya yang tertampak di kaosnya serta memperlihatkan bysep setengah kekarnya menuju ke arah pujaannya, Merry. "hai.. Merry.." ia tersenyum manis

Hinata juga tersenyum manis "hai juga, ...?" ia sadar ia belum tau nama pujaan hatinya "siapa.. namamu?" tanya Hinata sambil tersipu malu.

"Fuga..." keduanya masih enak terpesona satu sama lain.

Akhirnya Shikamaru yang berada di ketinggian sudah merasa lega di lain pihak para Raja dan beberapa Malaikat memasang muka kecewa karena harus membawa tangan kosong kembali ke akhirat. Tak lama kemudian Ino 'pujaan Shikamaru' muncul dari belakang Hinata. Sekarang giliran Shikmaru yang kongslet, ia melangkah melupakan kalau ia berada di atas menara dan jatuh gaya bajing. Melihat itu, para Malaikat kembali bersemangat untuk menunggu kematian tapi tetap, kembali kecewa. Shikamaru juga diselamatkan oleh malaikat. Ia tersangkut di tali jemuran lalu turun mendekati pujaan hatinya.

Sekarang ke empat remaja itu sudah saling tatap satu sama lain dan tersiar kabar, bahwa para Malaikat telah mengundurkan diri dari jabatannya karena telah gagal melaksanakan tugas.

Tiba-tiba Fuga angkat bicara dan memecah keheningan acara saling menatap "aku menyukaimu, Merry" ucapnya lancar.

"aku juga, Fuga" sahut Hinata lancar

Disusul pernyataan Shikamaru "aku suka kamu, Ino"

"aku juga, ..?" Ino sadar "namamu?"

"Shikamaru..."

"oh" Ino kembali ke mode terpesona "aku juga, Shikamaru.."

Tunggu dulu! mereka belum sempat saling mengetahui satu sama lain sudah saling menyatakan cinta satu sama lain? begitu mudahnya kah? hah.. cinta itu sangat aneh pergerakannya di antara mereka berempat mungkin terhadap manusia-manusia yang lain juga pacaran dulu baru kenalan.

Sementara di apartement Naruto, terlihat dua remaja pria yang sedang jatuh cinta.

Sasuke yang sedang membersihkan dirinya sedang berkaca-kaca di cermin setinggi dirinya di kamar mandi. Sambil bersiul, ia memperlihatkan kekekaran tubuhnya, memperlihatkan penutup mata kirinya dan berpose seperti bajak laut _"aku harus siap bertemu calon mertuaku"_ batinnya dan mengingat kembali tentang Karin dan bayangannya di kaca berubah menjadi Karin di otaknya. Ia tersenyum melihat Karin yang juga tersenyum di seberang cermin dan senyumnya hilang saat handuknya melorot lalu Sasuke berteriak dan menutup mata "aa-aa-apa-apaan kau?" Sasuke membuka pelan tangan yang menutup matanya "eh, ternyata itu aku yang di kaca" ia kemudian membalut kembali handuknya. _"Hampir saja aku pingsan"_ batinnya.

Sementara Naruto masih menghias rambutnya di tata rias apartementnya "aku harus terlihat sempurna di hadapan calon mertuaku" celotehnya. Ia menyisir rambutnya agar terlihat rapi tapi ia merasa rambutnya kurang sopan kalau berdiri, ia memakai jel agar rambutnya seperti Peter tapi usahanya sia-sia, kembali berdiri juga.

Sasuke keluar dari kamar mandi karena acaranya sudah selesai lalu menyalakan radio dan mendapati siaran pasukan tentara yang sedang latihan _"ada baiknya kalau aku mendengar acara ini"_ batinnya. Hah... dunia sudah sekacau ini yang ada pasti siaran Militer.

"berdiri tegak" perintah tegas komandan di radio.

"siap, Komandan!" ucap Naruto sigap sementara Sasuke mendengarkan dengan seksama siaran itu sambil bersantai dengan rotinya.

"rapikan pakaianmu"

"Siap!" ucap Naruto

"senjata?"

"si.. senjata?" pikir Naruto sesaat "siap Komandan!"

Tak lama kemudian Sasuke mematikan radio karena bosan dan menghampiri Naruto "apa kau siap untuk jadi menantu ko.."

"siap Komandan!" sahut Naruto sigap dan memotong pembicaran Sasuke.

"Komandan..?" Sasuke terlihat bingung karena Naruto yang menghormat di depan cermin meja rias. _"apa-apaan dia"_ batinnya lalu ia meningalkan Naruto sendiri di ruangan tata riasnya.

Hah... cinta memang membuat semua para Gunner kongslet tak jelas, tak berlogika membuat otak mereka tak berhenti menghayal.

to be continued

review ya...


	7. Chapter 7

**NARUTO dan karakter Kishimoto Masashi**

**Fuga Yadu and Troto Ar Shadow© KURAWA**

**Warning : Killer story and amatir.**

**To Be Shanti**

**Tentara zombie**

Di ruang bawah tanah milik Orochimaru yang penuh dengan bahan-bahan sains, terlihat ia dan asistennya sedang mengerjakan Nemesis terakhirnya yang sudah hampir selesai.

"MWAHAHAHA, G21 ini sangat sempurna. Kini sinar matahari tak akan bisa menon-aktifkan sel satu ini. Keinginanku untuk menguasai dunia sudah di depan mata" ujar Orochimaru bangga.

"kau akan segara menjadi raja segalanya" imbuh Kabuto.

"dan kunci untuk melepas Shadow sudah di tangan, aku akan segera menguasai dunia. MWAHAHAHA..."

_Jreng.. cek kecek.. jreng..._ suara gitar Fuga dengan kejam memotong tawa Orochimaru. Keduanya menatap heran kenapa ada orang asing yang mengetahui markas mereka, begini ceritanya: Fuga yang merasa penasaran kenapa Kuil Api sangat gelap kemudian masuk dan sempat tersesat sedikit, ia lalu menemuka sebuah pintu yang sangat amat mencurigakan 'menurutnya' dan sampai ke tempat itu.

_Jrengggg... cekucek..cek.. kyuttttt... cek jrreengggg..._ Fuga mengucek-ngucek gitar bolongnya lalu membilasnya dan sebelumnya ia sempat mengamen di jalanan meminta sumbangan uang dari para zombie.

_Jrengggg.. jrung. jreeeeeng_ Fuga memulai lagunya 'seperti matahari' milik Iwan Fals

Keinginan.. adalah sumber penderitaan

_jreeng..._

tempatnya.. di dalam pikiran..

_kucek.. kucek. kecek.. cek. jrenggg..._

ingin bahagia.. derita didapat

_cek kutcek, jreeeng.._

karena ingin.. sumber derita

_cek jrenggg.._

harta dunia.. jadi penggoda

membuat miskin.. jiwa kita

_cek..cek cek kucek. cek kicek cyek kyuttt... jrengggggg..._

"hey! Siapa kau?" tanya Orochimaru sengit

"dia salah satu Devil Hunter" ujar Kabuto

Dengan sigap Orochimaru memerintahkan para Nemesinya untuk mengepung Fuga dan banyak senjata mengarah kepadanya.

"hey.. hey.. aku hanya seorang pengamen biasa. wo.. wo.. wo.. hati-hati itu senjata api" Fuga memasang muka kucing yang sedang meminta sumbangan.

"tembak!" printah Orochimaru kemudian semua Nemesis mulai menembak dengan mesingunnya masing-masing.

"hey.. hey.. wo.. wo.. panas panas. Hati- hati i-iitu m-m-machine gun. wooo..." Fuga melompat-lompat menari menghidari berutalnya tembakan para zombie. Tak lama kemudian Fuga berhenti mengeluh dan asap tembakan telah memenuhi ruangan.

"berhenti!" perintah Orochimaru lalu mengecek, mungkin Fuga sudah mati. Setelah asap reda ia mendapati sebuah gitar yang mengalami luka tembak yang sangat amat parah sayangnya tak mengeluarkan darah.

"dimana dia?" Orochimaru merasa di kibuli.

"sangat mustahil dia menghindari tembakan kita dan menghilang begitu saja sedangkan tak ada pintu keluar di dekatnya melainkan pintu keluar jauh berada di belakang kita." ujar Kabuto

"dia akan menjadi penghalang besar bagiku. Perintahkan Hidan untuk mengejarnya!" perintah Orochimaru.

"baik, tuan!"

.

.

.

"hah... kalian harus membayar gitarku dan jubahku" Fuga sudah berada di depan Kuil dengan jubah yang banyak bolong karena peluru. Ia meneruskan langkahnya sampai terhenti di sebuah parkir karena melihat sosok yang di kenalnya "kau lagi" ia melihat Hidan yang duduk dengan aritnya di atas kap mobil.

"kau sudah mengacau di markas kami maka aku akan menghabisimu" ucap Hidan yang menatap sinis.

"Tunggu! kalian harus membayar semua kerugianku total 1000 dollar" ucap Fuga.

"baiklah" Hidan memeriksa dompetnya "aku hanya punya 2000 dollar"

"tak apa" ucap Fuga, Hidan memberi semua uangnya kepada Fuga lalu Fuga memasukan uang itu ke saku celananya "cukup untuk membeli jas yang bagus buatan Amerika" celoteh Fuga.

"baiklah urusan hutang sudah selesai" ujar Hidan "terus selanjutnya?"

"aku harus minum susuku dulu, pasti Merry membuatkan yang spesial untukku"

"tunggu! aku harus membunuhmu dulu baru minum susu" ucap Hidan menghentikan langkah Fuga.

"oh iya, urusanmu belum selesai" sahut Fuga. tanpa basa-basi mereka berdua bertarung.

Mereka berdua bertarung sengit, amat sengit dan terlalu sengit. Hidan lagi-lagi melupakan aritnya saat bertarung, mereka berdua bertarung seperti komplotan gank, saling memukul perut dan membanting menyebabkan mobil-mobil yang terparkir rapi menjadi korban tubuh mereka. sepertinya ada gulat gaya bebas yang ilegal di sini. Akibat kegaduhan itu, menyebabkan mimpi indah anjing tetangga terganggu lalu menggonggong dan lari ke arah mereka.

Anjing itu menggonggong ke arah mereka lalu mereka berdua naik dan berjongkok di atas mobilsaling berpelukan dan mendapat tatapan sinis dari anjing itu.

"hey, kawan!" Fuga menegur Hidan yang saat itu berexpresi tidak nyaman "sejujurnya kawan, aku paling takut dengan anjing"

"aku juga kawan" sahut Hidan

"jadi kita berdua takut dengan anjing" ujar Fuga "kita sama kawan"

Mereka berdua sangat takut dan paling takut dengan anjing terlihat dari expresi wajah mereka yang sangat ketakutan.

"tenang kawan, biasanya tipe anjing seperti ini jika kita bernyanyi maka anjing ini akan jinak" ujar Fuga lalu ia mulai bernyanyi kemudian turun.

_Bintang kecil di langit yang biru.. amat banyak menghias angkasa.. aku ingin terbang dan menari.. jauh tinggi di tempat kau berada.._

Fuga menyanyi dengan lancar dan anjing itu membiarkan ia pergi sementara Hidan? ia mencoba mengikuti cara Fuga.

Bi-bi-bintang ke-kecil di langi-ngit yang... belum selesai Hidan bernyanyi bait pertama, anjing itu sudah menggongong galak terhadapnya dan membuat Hidan lari terkocar-kacir sampai ujung lorong jalanan. Sungguh sial nasib Hidan yang harus dikejar anjing. yah tanggung resiko, Hidan gak bisa nyanyi toh.

.

.

.

"huh, ajing yang mengerikan" keluh Fuga, saat ini dia sudah jauh dari tempat parkir itu "aku harus segera memberi informasi ini ke militer" ia membawa sebuah cip yang menyimpan semua informasi yang dicurinya dari markas Orochimaru, lalu dia segera menemui temannya.

Sesampainya di apartement miliknya Fuga melihat Shikamaru dan Ino sedang duduk santai sambil menikmati kopi yang baru di buatnya sementara Hinata membawa secangkir susu. "terimakasih Hinata" Fuga menyerobot susu Hinata.

Tak sempat Hinata bicara, Fuga langsung angkat bicara duluan "Shikamaru, Orhochimaru menciptakan pasukan zombie"

Itu bukan berita baru bagi Shikamaru "owh" ia mengambil kopinya lalu meminumnya dan Ino juga ikut minum kopi.

"dia juga bergabung dengan terrorist." tambah Fuga dengan jelas, membuat kopi Shikamaru dan Ino gagal melewati tenggorokan lalu muncrat begitu saja.

"TERRORIST?" teriak Shikamaru dan Ino bersamaan sedangkan Hinata menjatuhkan cangkir karena terkejut.

"hey!" Fuga menegur semuanya.

Lalu Shikamaru berdiri dan angkat bicara "kau mendapat informasinya?"

"i got it" sahut Fuga sambil memperlihatkan cip-nya. Kemudian Shikamaru mengeceknya melalui Laptop.

Dan bagaimana cara Fuga mendapat informasinya, begini ceritanya :

Pertama, dia memang penasaran tentang keadaan Kuil Api di samping itu dia memiliki missi untuk mencuri semua informasi tentang Laboratorium bawah tanah milik Orochimaru serta semua rencananya. Pertama yang dia lakukan adalah menyusup ke ruang pribadi Orochimaru, ia menemukan semua data yang dia perlukan di tempat itu. Semua data tersimpan di komputer milik Orochimaru bahkan susunan rencana penyerangan.

Kedua, ia sengaja mengacau di ruang penelitian untuk mengetahui seberapa hebat penemuannya dan ia mendapatkan semuanya.

.

.

"kita harus segera mengirim ini ke militer" ujar Shikamaru "mengingat hari penyerangan Orochimaru tingal tiga hari lagi dan lama penyerangannya sampai 13 hari. Tunggu! hari ke-13 bertepatan dengan gerhana matahari total"

"jangan-jangan... dia ingin melepas Shadow!" ucap Fuga sementara gadis-gadis hanya terbengong melihat kesibukan para kekasihnya.

"rancangan pertahanan Orochimaru sangat brillian" otak jenius Shikamaru tampak berpikir keras kali ini "tunggu! di sekitar Kuil tampak tidak ada pergerakan. Jangan-jangan ini sengaja... mm" ia berpikir keras lagi "baiklah, aku akan memikirkan strategi untuk menembus pertahanan ini"

"oke. Sebelumnya, kau copy dulu semua datanya" printah Fuga "setelah itu kau bawa ke militer agar mereka mempelajarinya. Dan malam ini juga aku akan mengumpulkan orang-orang terpilih"

"oke." sahut Shikamaru

"sebelum kau ke batalion, tunggu aku! aku rasa ada yang perlu aku cari di sana"

"baiklah, kau jangan terlalu lama seperti biasanya"

"kali ini aku serius, Shikamaru"

"ledy's! kalian tunggu di sini bersama Shikamaru" imbuh Fuga lalu ia memulai pencariannya.

Pertama yang Fuga cari adalah Pangeran Api. Ia melompat dari gedung ke gedung dan bertengger di sebuah menara pemancar radio sambil melipat ke dua tangan di dada.

Seseorang menyadari kedatangan Fuga yang bertengger seperti burung gagak lalu orang itu menatap dari arah jendela.

"hai, Pangeran Api!" sapa Fuga dan tak lama kemudian teman orang itu menghampiri jendela "jumpa lagi, Dewa kematian" sapanya lagi.

Fuga lalu melempar sebuah Credit Card ke arah dua orang itu dan menembus kaca jendela "kami tunggu di apartement kami, kalian diperlukan untuk membicarakan tentang rencana perang" lalu Fuga menghilang sebelum kedua orang itu menoleh lagi.

"Buat apa Credit Card ini?" ucap Sasuke binggung.

"di kartu itu ada alamat apartemennya" tunjuk Naruto

"tadi ia bilang perang" ucap Sasuke.

"perang..." Naruto tampak berpikir "jika dia bilang perang ini berarti menyangkut masa depan dunia kita"

"sebaiknya kita segera ke sana" ajak Sasuke "lebih cepat lebih baik"

"oke!" sahut Naruto lalu mereka beranjak pergi.

Di tengah perjalanan mereka bertemu dengan dua orang asing.

"kalian mengenal orang yang bernama Uzumaki Karin dan Uzumaki Naruto?" tanya dari orang yang bernama Nagato

"apakah kalian mengenal mereka?" imbuh Konan.

"untuk apa kalian mencari mereka?" tanya Sasuke

"dan siapa kalian?" imbuh Naruto

"dia adalah kakak sepupu dari mereka, dia Uzumaki Nagato dan aku Konan" jelas Konan

"Uzumaki? jadi kau adalah saudara kami? aku adalah Naruto dan Karin adalah kekasih sahabatku, Sasuke" Naruto menunjuk Sasuke "dia adalah Sasuke.

.

.

"apakah kau sudah menemukan mereka?" Shikamaru melihat Fuga yang baru datang dan ia masih berada di depan laptop-nya.

"aku sudah menemukan dua" sahut Fuga, tak lama kemudia Naruto Dkk tiba di apartemennya.

"siapa yang kalian bawa?" tanya Fuga

"dia adalah saudaraku dan dia adalah kekasihnya" jelas Naruto "mereka juga siap membantu"

"oke. sepertinya kita semua harus ke batalion sekarang" ucap Fuga "dan dimana kedua gadis itu?"

"mereka sedang mempersiapkan makanan di dapur" jawab Shikamaru dan tak lama kemudian kedua gadis itu memanggil mereka untuk segera menuju ruang makan.

"kebetulan, perukku sedang lapar" ujar Fuga "ayo kita makan semua dulu"

"Kita akan membicarakan tentang perang kan?" protes Sasuke

"sudahlah kita makan dulu semuanya" sahut Shikamaru

Mereka semua menuju ke ruang makan dan mulai menyantap makan malam mereka.

Fuga mengangkat kaki ke atas kursi dan mengarahkan sebuah paha ayam ke arah Shikamaru yang berada di sebrang meja "apa rencanamu, Shikamaru?" Fuga menyantap paha ayamnya lagi.

"rencananya..." Shikamaru memejamkan mata dan menyantap stiknya dan mengunyahnya beberapa menit lalu mengirimnya ke perut "kita akan bekerjasama dengan militer dan missi kita sangat khusus."

"missi apa yang kita lakukan?" tanya Sasuke sambil menyayat paha ayamnya dengan kejam.

Shikamaru menuangan cola di gelasnya sendiri "kita akan melakukan lebih dari lima misi"

"apakah kau sudah merancangnya dengan tepat" Fuga menunjuk Shikamaru dengan paha ayamnya yang hanya tinggal tulang saja. "banyak missi ya, ini harus dibagi menjadi dua tim" ujarnya.

"yup, missi ini akan dibagi dua" sahut Shikamaru "baiklah, segera selesaikan makan kalian! kita akan segera berangkat."

Mereka segera menyelesaikan makan mereka lalu menuju ke Batalion Pasukan Phoenyx.

Setibanya disana mereka segera mencari komandan pasukan itu dan Shikamaru juru bicaranya "selamat malam Komandan, kami ke sini membicarakan masalah perang yang akan pecah tiga hari nanti"

"perang?" Jiraiya sedikit terkejut.

"ini adalah data rancangan penyerangan yang berasil kami curi dari Orochimaru" jelas Shikamaru sambil menunjukkan sebuah cip.

Setelah Komandan Jiraiya melihat semua data tersebut, ia mulai mengerti "kita harus segera mengadakan rapat"

"Komandan benar, dan kami semua harus ikut serta dalam perang ini" ujar Shikamaru "kami memiliki rencana untuk menghentikan kebangkitan Shadow"

"dimana kedua putri Komandan?" tanya Fuga "kedua putri Komandan harus ikut dalam missi kami"

"kenapa mereka harus dilibatkan ke dalam perang?" tanya Jiraiya yang sama sekali tak ingin melibatkan mereka ke dalam perang besar ini.

"karena kedua putri komandan adalah orang-orang terpilih. Dewi Bumi dan Putri Samudra" jelas Fuga dan mau tak mau Jiraiya harus mengijinkannya.

"Kita sebaiknya segera mengadakan rapat" ucap Shikamaru.

-000-

Para peninggi militer telah berkumpul begitu juga enam terpilih dan beberapa teman. Enam terpilih sudah lengkap, Pangeran Api element api 'Naruto', Dewa Kematian element kegelapan 'Sasuke', Putra Angin element angin 'Shikamaru', Dewi Bumi element tanah 'Sakura', Putri Samudra element air 'Karin' dan yang terakhir Sang Avatar penguasa semua element yang memimpin semua warrior, orang yang lahir bersama cahaya 'Fuga Yadu'.

Rapat untuk rencana perang telah dimulai, Komandan Jiraiya mempersilahkan Shikamaru untuk menjelaskan beberapa rencana. Shikamaru memperlihatkan peta tata letak secara menyeluruh keadaan kota yang sekarang melalui proyektor. Ia menjelaskan apa yang harus dilakukan semua elemen militer baik angkatan darat maupun udara. Ia menyusun strategi untuk penyerangan yang akan di lakukan.

"untuk penyerangan terbuka dilakukan oleh angkatan militer dan ini rencana inti yang harus dilakukan" Shikamaru memberikan sebuah file ke Komandan Jiraiya. "dan rencana pendukung kami serahkan kepada militer untuk memikirkannya" imbuhnya.

"dan apa rencana untuk kita?" tanya Naruto

"Kita akan menyerang dari dalam" ucap Fuga

"ya" tambah Shikamaru "kita akan menyusup dan Boom! kita hancurkan markas mereka dari dalam"

"apa saja rencananya?" tanya Sasuke

"ada lebih dari lima missi dan kita dibagi menjadi dua tim. Tim Delta Force dipimpin oleh Fuga dan Tim Strike Force dipimpin oleh aku sendiri" ujar Shikamaru "missi pertama kita lakukan sehari sebelum perang 'menyusup dan memasang boom di pertahanan lini depan musuh' ini dilakukan oleh timku. Kita akan meledakannya saat musuh sudah menyerang. Misi kedua, menyusup dan mengambil senjata musuh karena musuh telah menguasai 75% wilayah Konoha. Misi ini dilakukan oleh Tim Fuga dan langsung melaksanakan misi ke-3 'mencuri persediaan makanan musuh' dengan ini musuh akan melemah. Ketiga missi ini dilakukan sebelum perang"

"tapi musuh kita adalah zombie dan tak perlu makan" ucap Sasuke

"tapi terrorist perlu makan dan mereka tak begitu bodoh mengorbankan diri untuk dijadikan sebuah zombie. Menurut data yang kita dapat, jumlah musuh kita sekarang berkembang. Kini jumlah mereka 40.000 pasukan dari terorist, 30.000 pasukan zombie dan beberapa orang dari aliran hitam. Hampir setengah penduduk Konoha sudah dijadikan zombie oleh Orochimaru dan total pasukan musuh adalah lebih dari 70.000 pasukan sementra pasukan kita kurang dari 40.000 pasukan"

"bagaimana kalau kita mengajak rakyat yang suka rela untuk menjadi pejuang" usul Sasuke.

"kami sudah mengomfirmasinya dan kami memperoleh 10.000 orang dari rakyat" ujar Komandan Jiraiya

"kalau begitu jumlah pasukan kita sekarang sudah cukup dan kita harus menyerang sesuai rencana maka dipastikan kita akan mampu memukul mundur pasukan musuh" ujar Shikamaru. "katakan kepada semua pasukan! Demi tanah air kita, kita harus berjuang sampai titik darah terakhir. For Freedom!"

"For Freedom!" sorak para jendral dan semua orang yang mengikuti rapat tersebut dengan semangat dan jiwa membara.

"baiklah rapat ini selesai dan selamat berjuang. Selamat malam, prajurit." Ucap Shikamaru serius.

To be continued

**review ya...**


	8. Chapter 8

**NARUTO dan karakter Kishimoto Masashi**

**Fuga Yadu and Troto Ar Shadow© KURAWA**

**Warning : Killer story and amatir.**

**To Be Shanti**

**Doom**

Satu hari sebelum perang. Pagi ini terlihat jelas perasaan bersemangat semua tentara militer yang telah berkumpul di markas besar militer pusat tapi tak menutup kemungkinan beberapa merasakan hal beda 'tak bersemangat karena perang sudah sangat dekat'.

"kau yakin dengan rencana yang kita dapat? Sedangkan pasukan musuh dua kali lipat lebih banyak dari pasukan kita" ujar Mayor Neji yang saat itu bersamama temannya

"tenang saja, Mayor. Aku sudah bertanya kepada Komandan kita, dia bilang kalau rencana itu disusun oleh orang yang tak pernah gagal dalam merencanakan sesuatu" jelas Mayor Lee.

"heh. Jika ini gagal aku sendiri yang akan membunuhnya" ucap Mayor Neji.

Tiba-tiba orang berbicara kepada mereka "rencana itu sudah dipikirkan secara matang" ucap Shikamaru.

Keduanya terkejut dan Lee angkat bicara "kenapa kalian tau pembicaraan kami sedangkan kalian baru datang?"

"Kami mendengarnya sepintas" ucap Fuga.

"kau jangan kawatir, Mayor Neji. Kau tak akan membunuhku" ucap Shikamaru

"kau yakin dengan rencana ini?" tanya Neji

"kau lihat saja nanti dan kami harus segera melaksanakan missi kami" ujar Shikamaru.

"dan untuk kedua Mayor.." tambah Fuga "kalian harus membantuku dalam missiku" ia memperlihatkan sebuah peta dan menunjukkan rute yang harus dilalui kedua Mayor tersebut "Mayor Lee, jam 12 siang kau harus harus berada di titik ini! Kau dan pasukanmu akan mengangkut semua senjata yang aku bawa, ini akan memerlukan 2 truk dan 1 jip untuk melarikan diri. Kau sudah paham Mayor?"

"sudah" jawab Lee tegas dengan semangat membara.

"Bagus. Sedangkan Mayor Neji, kau harus sudah berada di titik ini dengan 3 buah truck tepat jam 6 sore. Kami pastikan jam 5 sore jalur ke tempat itu sudah clear jadi kau akan aman. Kau sudah mengerti?"

"mengerti" sahut Neji tegas.

"baiklah, selamat berjuang prajurit" ucap Fuga

Kedua Mayor itu menghormat dan di balas oleh Fuga dan Shikamaru.

Shikamaru dan Fuga meninggalkan kedua Mayor itu dan bersiap-siap untuk misi mereka. Di dalam ruang persenjataan, Tim Delta dan Tim Strike sedang bersiap-siap. Tim Delta beranggotakan 4 orang diantaranya : Fuga, Sasuke, Karin dan Merry. Sedangkan Tim Strike juga berangota 4 orang diantaranya : Shikamaru, Naruto, Sakura dan Ino. Lalu Nagato dan Konan membantu kedua tim dari markas melalui kamera cctv kota dan satelit. Mereka berdua adalah seorang Hecker dan mereka pasti sangat membantu untuk kedua tim.

"Explotion, Gun and Ammonition" ucap Fuga "kalian ingat mengeceknya kembali" ia memastikan kesiapan timnya.

"pastikan kalian sudah memasukan C4 ke dalam tas! kita memerlukan itu dengan jumlah yang banyak" ujar Shikamaru kepada timnya.

Kedua tim sudah mengenakan pakaian serba hitam dan bergantung banyak perlengkapan senjata, penampilan mereka sudah tersulap menjadi tim pasukan khusus anti terror.

"baiklah, saatnya kalian melaksanakan missi" ujar Nagato yang didampingi oleh Konan.

Kedua tim berkumpul di belakang Nagato dan Konan yang duduk menghadap komputer. Tim Delta dibantu oleh Nagato dan Tim Strike dibantu oleh Konan. Keduanya menjelaskan masalah dan hal yang akan ditemukan dalam rute missi masing-masing tim. Mereka menjelaskan secara singkat dan akan membantu langsung saat pengerjaan missi.

"baik! Timku sudah siap" ucap Fuga

"Timku juga sudah siap" ucap Shikamaru

"baiklah, Ayo bergerak" ucap Nagato.

Kedua tim kemudian bergerak, sekarang jam 9 pagi dan kedua tim telah masuk ke dalam missi.

**Tim Delta Force**

"Sasuke, pasang mini C4!" perintah Fuga untuk menjebol sebuah pintu "fire!"

lalu mereka menembak lima orang tentara musuh yang sedang beraktifitas di ruangan itu.

"Clear!" ucap Fuga, Timnya memeriksa ruangan itu dan memerikasa situasi di luar.

"Nagato, come in!" ucap Fuga melalu microponnya

"Nagato is come in" jawab Nagato dari sebrang miniphonnya yang tergantung di kuping.

"bagaimana keadaan sekitar?" tanya Fuga yang masih mengawasi sekitar sama seperti timnya.

"Oke! empat meter di depan ada dua tentara yang berjaga di atas gedung dengan sniper. Dan akan ada pasukan musuh yang akan lewat di depan kalian." ujar Nagato

"Copy that" sahut Fuga.

Tak lama kemudian beberapa tentara dan dua tank lewat di depan mereka.

"Tiarap" perintah Fuga "tahan" dan setelah mereka sudah pergi, ia memerintahkan timnya untuk bergerak "oke let's go!". Mereka bergerak dengan hati-hati dan masuk ke dalam gedung di seberang jalan. Fuga mendekati jendela dan melihat tentara yang Nagato maksud "Sasuke, take him out!". Fuga dan Sikamaru menembak kedua tentara itu dengan sniper yang menggunakan peredam, menembak secara bersamaan. "Clear." Fuga dan timnya kembali bergerak dan masuk ke dalam gedung yang lain.

"easy!" ucap Fuga, ia melihat beberapa tentara sedang lewat di jalan depan mereka "don't move!" mereka menunggu hingga sekian menit dan akhirnya tentara itu telah pergi. "Clear." mereka lalu menuju ke tengah jalan dan membuka penutup got kemudian masuk dan menutupnya kembali.

"Oke, Kalian pakai kaca infrarednya. Di dalam selokan ini ada beberapa zombie, tidak begitu banyak tapi kita harus menjatuhkan mereka dan ingat, Head Shot" ujar Fuga "Karin, Merry. Kalian awasi di bagian belakang. Ayo bergerak!" mereka bergerak menelusuri lorong untuk mengakses gedung target mereka, sebuah gudang bawah tanah penyimpanan senjata milik komplotan mafia terbesar di asia. Mereka menargetkan gedung itu, karena di sana tersimpan ribuan senjata dan jutaan ammunisi. Di tengah perjalanan mereka bertemu dengan beberapa zombie yang masih liar dan mereka bertarung beberapa jam dengan para zombie. Sementara di tempat Shikamaru..

**Tim Strike Force**

Terlihat tim Shikamaru sedang memasang bom di bawah jembatan. Setelah bom terpasang Shikamaru melanjutkan pergerakannya "oke kita akan masuk dalam got dan memasang bom di bawah jalan" Timnya juga bergerak secara rahasia.

"All clear." ucap Shikamaru, timnya sekarang sudah berada di dalam got yang bercabang lima di bawah jalan, ia memerintahkan timnya memasang beberapa bom "Kita akan memasang bom di bawah jalan utama ini. Naruto, kau ke arah jam sepuluh dan pasang dua bom. Sakura, kau ke arah jam dua dan pasang tiga bom. Ino, ke arah jam delapan dan pasang tiga bom. Sedangkan aku ke arah jam lima dan aku akan menasang lima bom lalu berkumpul kembali di arah jam dua belas" mereka segera bergerak dan melaksanakan tugas. Sebelum Shikamaru bergerak, ia memasang bom tepat di atas kepalanya di tempat ia berdiri, kemudian menuju ke arah jam lima. Setelah Shikamaru selesai memasang bom terakhirnya, ia segera menuju arah jam 12, timnya sudah menunggu di sana. "tugas kita berakhir dan kita harus keluar dari tempat ini! Sebelumnya, kita pasang tiga bom di sini" ucap Shikamaru, setelah ia selesai, ia memerintakan timnya untuk bergerak "Move!"

Setibanya tim Strike di ujung lorong got Shikamaru terkejut "shit, easy gays. Don't move!" ia menemukan puluhan tentara musuh yang sedang bersiap-siap 10 meter di depan mereka lalu ia menghubungi Konan "Konan, Come in"

"Konan is come in" balasnya

"Konan, laporkan situasi! kami tak bisa keluar" ucap Shikamaru

"listen, di depan kalian ada pasukan bersenjata lengkap jika maju kalian akan tewas. Kalian gunakan jalan di sisi kiri kalian dan masuk ke dalam gedung lalu melewati empat gedung lagi ke depan maka kalian akan menemukan jalan menuju jembatan yang kalian pasangi bom tadi. Kalian akan menemukan masalah di sana, ada kurang lebih 10 tentara berjaga. Kalian harus membunuh semuanya dan lari secepatnya menuju helikopter yang menjemput kalian sebelum tank musuh datang. Kalian harus berhati-hati"

"Copy that" ucap Shikamaru lalu memerintahkan timnya segera bergerak "let's move!" timnya segera bergerak cepat hingga masuk ke dalam gedung tanpa ketahuan.

"All clear." ucap Shikamaru "Just move guys" mereka berlari dengan cepat melewati gedung-gedung hingga sampai ke gedung dekat jembatan. Mereka keluar dari gedung dan berlindung di belakang mobil yang terparkir.

"oke, fire!" printah Shikamaru lalu seketika adu tembak terpecah dan alarm musuh berbunyi. Tim Strike memerlukan waktu 25 menit untuk menjatuhkan 10 tentara musuh, musuh memang kuat. "all clear" ucap Shikamaru "lets move! Move! Move!" mereka lari dengan cepat menuju jembatan tapi sial sesampainya di pertengahan jembatan tank datang dan menembaki mereka. BOOMM BOOMM ledakan tembakan tank jatuh di sekitar mereka dan sialnya Naruto terkena hempasan ledakan hingga terjatuh lalu Shikamaru menghampirinya "Move! Move!" Shikamaru meraih tubuh Naruto yang tergeletak dan menyeretnya, Naruto masih setengah sadar sementara Sakura dan Ino sudah jauh di depan. Tank itu dengan cepat mendekat, dengan sigap Shikamaru menyeretnya dengan cepat. Sesampainya ia di ujung jembatan ia mengambil sebuah remot dari sakunya "astalavista.. baby!" lalu ia menekannya dan BOOMM, bom meledak dan memutus jembatan.

Mereka masuk segera ke dalam helicopter dan pulang. Mission Complete.

"Hey..! kalian itu memiliki magic, kenapa tak mempergunakannya?" tanya Ino yang duduk di sisi kiri di dalam helicopter.

"maka tenaga kami akan habis sebelum missi berakhir" ucap Shikamaru

"Kekuatan kami hanya cukup untuk satu pertarungan dan tenaga kami hanya bertahan untuk 2 jam" imbuh Sakura yang duduk bersama Naruto di sisi kanan.

"Jadi begitu" ucap Ino

Akhirnya mereka sampai di markas dan hanya missi tim Fuga yang belum selesai.

**Tim Delta Force**

Mereka masih berada di lorong got. Mereka terlihat sedang menjatuhkan beberapa zombie dengan SMG P90 yang menggunakan peredam. Setelah beberapa menit mereka selesai.

"huh.. ayo kita menuju arah jam 3" perintah Fuga menuju ujung lorong "easy! Sasuke, Cek out!

"all clear" ucap Sasuke

"oke, follow me!" perintah Fuga lalu bergerak masuk ke sebuah gedung 5 meter di depannya. Setelah mereka masuk ke dalam gedung lalu semuanya menyisir setiap sudut gedung tersebut.

"oke, all clear" ucap Fuga "follow me!" ia lalu menuju ruang bawah tanah melalui tangga dan tiba di ruang penyimpanan.

"huh.." Fuga menghirup nafas leganya "kita menemukannya. Ayo semuanya masukkan semua yang ada di sini kedalam tas."

"Capten, bagaimana cara membawanya?" tanya Sasuke

"jebol lantainya lalu menariknya ke atas dengan tali" ucap Fuga, 60 menit semua persenjataan telah berada di lantai satu dan kini Fuga harus berpikir bagaimana cara mengangkutnya.

Fuga berpikir sesaat "jam berapa ini?"

"jam sengah duabelas Capten!" sahut Sasuke

"jam makan siang. Oke kita bergerak sekarang! setengah jam kita sudah sampai di tempat Mayor Lee" printah Fuga "brapa banyak senjata yang harus kita bawa?"

"total semua ada 33 peti dan 21 tas, Capten!" ucap Sasuke

"petinya sebesar lemari dan tasnya sebesar kulkas, mm.. oke kalian ikat satu per satu dan susun dengan rapi. letakkan tas di atas peti dan petinya di isi roda, kalian ambil saja roda keranjang belanja yang ada di market sebelah." perintah Fuga "sementara aku akan mencari kendaraan yang cocok untuk mengangkut semua senjata ini"

Fuga melihat situasi di luar ternyata sangat aman, mungkin semua pasukan musuh sedang melakukan santap siangnya. Ia menelusuri trotoar dan menemukan sebuah kendaraan yang bertenaga tinggi _'menurunya'_ "ini baru kendaraan yang pas" ia mendekati sebuah Bulldoser yang tergeletak rapi di sebuah garasi rumah yang hanya beberapa meter dari tempat timnya yang sedang melaksanakan tugasnya. Lalu ia menuju ke timnya.

Sasuke, Karin dan Hinata sudah selesai mengikat semua peti mengaitkannya satu sama lain dan tiba-tiba pantat doser mejebol jendela gedung dengan ganas. Semua anggota tim menatap heran ke arah dozer itu sambil mengacungkan senjata. Lalu Fuga keluar dari dalam dozer.

"Saayank, kenapa bawa Bulldoser..." TOOKK kepala Hinata nyut-nyutan karena di pukul dengan ujung sniper Fuga.

"saat ini aku Captenmu, Merry" ujar Fuga dan mendekati Hinata yang sedang mengelus kepala sementara Sasuke dan Karin memasang muka masam. "oke, ikatkan peti-peti ini ke pantat doser itu. Kita akan menyertnya sampai ke tempat Mayor Lee"

"Capten, bagaimana dengan kami? sementara dozer itu hanya untuk dua orang" tanya Karin

"kau dan Sasuke duduk di atas peti" ucap Fuga enteng

Wajah keduanya berubah semakin suram. Mau tak mau mereka harus mengikuti perintah kaptenya. Merekapun berangkat menuju tempat Lee, Fuga mengemudikan dozer dan ditemani oleh kekasihnya. Doser itu menarik peti-peti senjata serta sepasang kekasih di atasnya yang memasang muka masam. Kalau bukan seorang Capten, kau sudah kami hajar sampai babak belur. Mungkin itu yang ada di benak Sasuke dan Karin tapi kenyataanya Fuga memang seorang Capten.

Di tempat Lee sudah siap dua buah truk dan satu jip. Tak lama kemudian terlihat sebuah dozer yang membuat Lee sedikit bingung "Bulldoser?"

"Mayor! Itu Capten Fuga." seru seorang prajurit yang mengetahuinya dari teropong.

"Kenapa dia malah membawa Bulldoser?" kemudian Lee melihat doser itu menyeret beberapa peti "ternyata seperti itu" lalu doser itu sudah berada di hadapannya.

Lee menghormat dan dibalas oleh Fuga "Mayor, kau angkut semua senjatanya dan kita akan berpisah di sini untuk melanjutkan missiku"

"siap!" jawab Lee

"selamat bekerja prajurit"

Tim Delta segera menuju titik berikutnya dengan jip yang telah di sediakan. Sebelum mereka berangkat, mereka tak lupa memakan nasi bungkus yang sudah di siapkan oleh Mayor Lee. Setelah selesai makan, mereka berangkat untuk missi berikutnya.

Mereka berhenti setelah dekat dengan gudang makanan musuh dan masuk kedalam gedung untuk berlindung.

"sementara ini kita menunggu dulu sampai jam 4. Saat itu semua pasukan akan menuju pusat kota untuk berkumpul, mereka pasti akan membicarakan tentang perang besok. Untuk mengisi jeda dua jam kita, kita akan memasang bom dari sini sampai jalur gudang penyimpanan di depan. Kita pasang bom dari dalam lorong got" ujar Fuga "kalian siap!"

"siap!" seru semua anggota bersamaan.

"oke, lets go!"

Mereka bergerak masuk kedalam lorong dan memasang beberpa bom untuk mengantisipasi serangan dadakan dari musuh. Tak terasa sudah jam 4 sore dan semua tentara musuh sudah meninggalkan gudang tersebut. Hanya tersisa beberapa koki saja dan itu bukan masalah bagi timnya.

"sudah saatnya kita selesaikan missi ini" ujar Fuga "Move!" setelah mereka sampai di gerbang tempat penyimpanan hal tak terduga terjadi "Shit, masih ada tentara yang berjaga"

Sasuke segera mengeceknya dengan teropong "tidak begitu banyak, hanya duapuluh lima orang tentara ditambah koki total ada limapuluh orang"

"oke, kita bunuh mereka secara diam-diam" ucap Fuga "Kau siap, Sasuke?"

"aku siap" sahut Sasuke

"Merry dan Karin tunggu di sini dan berjaga" perintah Fuga kemudian kedua pria itu masuk ke area musuh dan membunuh satu persatu dengan gaya ninja assasin. Keduanya melesat seperti bayangan, menusuk dan menyayat leher musuh tanpa mengeluarkan suara. Kedua gadis mereka melihat ngeri cara membunuh yang dilakukan para kekasihnya.

"Nasib kita sama Merry, kita memiliki kekasih yang menakutkan" keluh Karin yang merasakan ngeri yang dasyat.

"Kau benar, Karin" Hinata juga merasakan hal yang sama.

60 menit, 50 orang sudah mati dan tak ada tanda mayat mereka. Semua sudut bersih, mereka melakukannya dengan sempurna dan tak meninggalkan jejak sedikitpun. Sekarang tepat jam 5 sore lalu Fuga menghubungi Nagato "Nagato, come in"

"Nagato is come in"

"Konfimasi ke Mayor Neji"

"Dikonfirmasi" sahut Nagato

"Neji is come in"

"Mayor, time to go" ucap Fuga.

Jam 6 sore, Mayor Neji tiba dengan tiga truck di tempat Fuga dan Mission Complete. Mereka segera memsukan semua makanan ke dalam truck sampai habis, mereka membutuhkan 45 menit untuk mengangkut semuanya. Mereka mendapatkan pasokan makanan yang sangat banyak dan tak akan habis selama 13 hari jika di gabung dengan cadangan makanan yang sudah dimiliki. Setelah semua selesai mereka bergegas untuk kembali ke markas. Setelah truck mereka jauh dari gudang itu, Fuga meledakkannya. BOOMMM "sampai jumpa! bye.."

"Sasuke, bagamana kau bisa kehilangan mata kirimu?" tanya Karin yang duduk di sampingnya di dalam truck.

"Aku mendapat luka ini" Sasuke menyentuh penutup mata kirinya dan menceritakan pengalamannya.

_Saat ia berpisah dengan Naruto saat malam kematian ibu asuh mereka 'ibu penjual pao (Alice)', ia pergi mengembara selama tiga bulan. Dalam pengembaraannya ia terus berlatih, belajar membunuh tanpa suara, berlatih pedang dan senjata rahasia. Ia diangkat sebagai murid oleh seorang Assasin yang tak mau disebut namanya, Gurunya adalah seorang yang bijaksana. Setelah mendapatkan semua dari gurunya, ia melanjutkan mengembara._

_"Muridku, dunia sudah sangat kacau oleh kegelapan. Sudah saatnya kau pergi untuk menyeimbangkan dunia ini"_

_"baiklah Guru." sahut Sasuke_

_"kelak kau akan bertemu dengan seseorang. Dia akan memimpinmu"_

"jadi orang itu adalah Capten." ujar Karin

"kau benar, Karin. Dialah yang dimaksud oleh guruku" lalu Sasuke melanjutkan ceritanya.

_Sasuke memulai perjalanannya lagi sampai ia menemukan masalah pertamanya dan membunuh untuk pertama kalinya. "hey! kau siapa? mengenakan pakaian aneh, hah!" seseorang menghadangnya dan mengejek pakaian assasin yang dikenakannya._

_Sasuke bertemu dengan komplotan aliran hitam, jumlah mereka cukup banyak. Ia mendekati orang yang mengejeknya "jangan pernah mengejekku" ia menjambak kerah baju orang itu. Merasa tak terima orang itu mengambil pisau dan menusuk mata kiri Sasuke membuatnya sedikit melangkah mundur dengan wajah tanpa expresi. "kalian ingat aku baik-baik" ucap Sasuke lalu ia mencabut pisau di matanya dan menelan bola matanya sendiri. Ia menjilat darahnya lalu melesat dengan cepat ke arah orang yang telah menusuknya lalu memotong lehernya dengan pisau itu. Seketika darah muncrat ke tubuh Sasuke membuat tubunya penuh darah "jika kalian masih di sini, akan ku bunuh kalian satu persatu" ancamnya kepada yang lain. Seketika semuanya bubar dan mulai saat itu ia membantai orang-orang aliran hitam yang ia temui dengan sadis. Sampai sekarang namanya sangat ditakuti, jika musuh mendengar namanya maka musuh akan berpikir 100 kali untuk melawannya dan musuh menjulukinya Mata Sitok._

Karin sangat ngeri mendengarnya "Kau sungguh-sungguh memakan matamu?"

"tentu saja, seperti ini aku memakannya" Sasuke menusuk sebuah makanan lalu menelannya "seperti ini. Kau mau?"

Karin menelan ludah "aku tak mau dan tak ingin memakan mataku sendiri"

"tenang saja ini hanya sebuah susi" ujar Sasuke sambil tersenyum.

_"oh my God, kenapa kekasihku sekejam itu. Sangat mengerikan"_ batin Karin.

Sesampainya mereka di markas, kedua tim diminta berkumpul di ruang Nagato, di sana sudah disiapkan hidangan makan malam untuk kedua tim. Kemudian kedua tim segera menyantap makan malam mereka.

"rencana berikutnya, missi apa yang di lakukan dan tim siapa?" tanya Sasuke di sela kunyahan lalapannya.

Fuga menunjuk Sasuke dengan ayam betutu yang hanya tersisa pantatnya saja "Sasuke, bagi ikan bakarnya!"

Seketika sunyi sekejap dan pembicaraan tentang missi dilanjutkan. "untuk misi ke-4" ujar Nagato "dilakukan oleh Tim Strike. Menggagalkan peluncuran nukril, missi harus selesai sebelum jam 12"

"sepertinya aku mengenalmu?" ucap Naruto membuat semuanya terdiam.

"siapa yang kau bilang?" tanya Shikamaru.

"kau!" tunjuk Naruto ke arah Merry "kau Hinata kan?" Naruto hampir tak mengenalnya karena gaya rambutnya yang baru serta sifatnya yang agak berubah.

"Merry?" Fuga sedikit bingung.

Hinata langsung angkat bicara agar masalahyna tak berubah runyam "Ya, aku Hinata. Dari awal aku sudah ingin memberitahu kalian semua tapi karena kesibukan kita untuk missi terus ga jadi bilang deh"

"sudah! sudah!" jeda Nagato "semuanya! ini Merry Hinata dan jangan berdebat lagi" ucapnya sambil menunjuk Hinata.

Tiba-tiba Fuga menunjuk ke arah Nagato dengan ikan yang hanya tersisa kepala, tulang dan ekornya saja "apa missi untuk timku?" berbicara melalui mulut ikan yang dipegangnya.

"Missi penyelamatan. Tim Delta memebersihkan jalur kembali Tim Strike."

"itu saja?" pertanyaan itu terlontar dari mulut tengkorak ikan yang dipegang Fuga.

"hey! kepala ikan bodoh. Kenapa kau mendahuluiku bertanya, hah" keluh Fuga lalu melempar kerangka ikan itu ke lantai dan menginjaknya sadis.

"hey, kau sudah memakan dagingku dan sekarang menginjakku. Dasar manusia!" ucap Ikan itu sewot.

"diam kau!" Fuga menembak kepala ikan itu dengan Shot Gun "mati kau!"

"sudah, makan malam sudah selesai dan ingat missi kalian" ujar Nagato sementara Fuga masih menembak tengkorak ikan itu bertubi-tubi.

"sudahlah sayank, dia udah mati" ucap Hinata lalu memeluk pinggang Fuga dari samping dengan mesra dan dibalas oleh pelukan tangan kiri Fuga sedangkan tangan kanannya masih memeluk Shot Gun.

"Merry..." panggil Fuga.

"ya" sahut Hinata

"ayo ke kamar" ajak Fuga.

To Be Continued.

review ya...


	9. Chapter 9

**NARUTO dan karakter Kishimoto Masashi**

**Fuga Yadu and Troto Ar Shadow© KURAWA**

**Warning : Killer story and amatir.**

**To Be Shanti**

**Konoha Setra**

"Missi penyelamatan. Tim Delta memebersihkan jalur kembali Tim Strike."

"itu saja?" pertanyaan itu terlontar dari mulut tengkorak ikan yang dipegang Fuga.

"hey! kepala ikan bodoh. Kenapa kau mendahuluiku bertanya, hah" keluh Fuga lalu melempar krangka ikan itu ke lantai dan menginjaknya sadis.

"hey, kau sudah memakan dagingku dan sekarang menginjakku. Dasar manusia!" ucap Ikan itu sewot.

"diam kau!" Fuga menembak kepala ikan itu dengan Shot Gun "mati kau!"

"sudah, makan malam sudah selesai dan ingat missi kalian" ujar Nagato sementara Fuga masih menembak tengkorak ikan itu bertubi-tubi.

"sudahlah sayank, dia udah mati" ucap Hinata lalu memeluk pinggang Fuga dari samping dengan mesra dan dibalas oleh pelukan tangan kiri Fuga sedangkan tangan kanannya masih memeluk Shot Gun.

"Merry..." panggil Fuga.

"ya" sahut Hinata

"ayo ke kamar" ajak Fuga.

**Setelah mentari terbit di ufuk timur bukannya kedamaian yang dibawa oleh sinarnya di hari itu melainkan kehancuran, perang Konoha Setra telah terpecah dimana dua aliansi besar telah berperang demi keadilannya masing-masing. Di pihak aliansi, Orochimaru menginginkan kemerdekaan dan kekuasaan sedangkan di pihak Konoha sendiri menginginkan kedamaian. Perang besar antara Kebajikan dan Kejahatan kembali terpecah setelah perang Kuru Setra dahulu. Perang ini bukan semata-mata perang yang memperebutkan hak, kekuasaan dan keadilan melainkan memperjuangkan hak asasi manusia dan kedamaian masyarakat. Perang yang akan menentukan masa depan dunia.**

Kedelapan pejuang telah turun ke medan perang Konoha Setra, Tim Strike telah siap untuk missi mereka dan Tim Delta mulai turun berperang di jalur yang telah di tentukan untuk arah kembalinya Tim Strike setelah missi.

"Naruto, kau siapkan C4-nya! 10 meter di depan ada misil yang harus kita ledakkan." ujar Shikamaru, Timnya telah menyusup ke wilayah tengah musuh untuk meledakkan semua misil milik musuh. Tim Strike dibantu oleh beberapa tim dari militer yang membantu menyisir wilayah lain karena musuh memiliki banyak misil yang siap untuk diluncurkan. Tugas mereka adalah menggagalkannya.

"go!" perintah Shikamaru memimpin timnya untuk maju ke depan untuk mencapai targetnya "Naruto, pasang!"

"oke" Naruto segera menempel sebuah C4 pada misil sementara yang lain sedang menjatuhkan musuh yang berusaha mendekat. Timnya sedang saling baku tembak dengan para tentara terrorist dan tentara zombie mencoba untuk melindungi Naruto yang sedang memasang peledak.

"selesai" ucap Naruto

"oke move" Shikamaru memerintahkan untuk bergerak menjauh dan meledakkan misil itu. Timnya terus bergerak menuju ke semua titik target dan dibantu oleh Konan dari markas. Setiap perjalanan, mereka tak luput dari pertempuran. Tiap musuh yang menghadang harus mereka jatuhkan. Missi ini lumayan sulit, selain itu Tim Strike harus mencapai gudang penyimpanan Nuklir milik musuh dan mengamankannya. Tim itu terus bergerak dan berperang di wilayah musuh. Shikamaru memang cerdik, ia mampu membuat timnya tetap aman dan berasil masuk ke gudang penyimpanan Nuklir milik musuh.

"clear!" ucap Shikamaru "aneh tempat ini tidak di jaga"

"benar, ini sangat mencurigakan" tambah Naruto sambil memasang beberapa bom dan meletakan satu bom di tempat yang tak terlihat. Dia merasa aneh dengan situasi tempat itu _"jangan-jangan ini jebakan" _pikirnya sementara Sakura dan Ino sedang menyisir sudut lain di ruangan itu.

"Konan, come in" ucap Shikamaru

"Konan is come in"

"kami perlu informasi arah jalan keluar untuk kami" ucap Shikamaru

"lisent!" ucap Konan "kalian bergerak ke arah jam lima, kalian akan di jemput oleh Tim Delta"

"Copy that" ucap Shikamaru

"Capten, di sini ada jalan menuju ruang bawah tanah!" tunjuk Sakura dari ujung ruangan yang sedikit tersembunyi "Bisa jadi ini jalan keluar" imbuhnya.

"oke, tapi kita akan gunakan petunjuk Konan" ucap Shikamaru lalu tiba-tiba terdengar tepukan tangan dari arah pintu masuk dan muncul Orochimaru dengan dua Nemesisnya yang dilengkapai dengan Machine Gun. Orochimaru lebih cerdik dari Shikamaru, ia sengaja membuat jebakan untuk Tim Strike.

"Mwahahaha, sungguh hina tikus-tikus ini terkena perangkapku" cela Orochimaru.

"cih" dengus Shikamaru

"tangkap mereka!" perintah Orochimaru lalu anakbuahnya melucuci ketiga pasukan itu sementara Sakura bersembunyi di balik Nuklir.

"sandra mereka bertiga, sepertinya mereka akan berguna untukku" ujar Orochimaru

Anak buahnya siap untuk membawa mereka untuk di kulitii di labolatorium milik Orochimaru sementara Sakura masih berada dekat pintu ruang bawah tanah. Dia mengetahui bahwa teman-temannya dalam bahaya, ia menyentuh sebuah gagang baja pada pintu kemudian tubuhnya telah menjadi sekuat baja lalu ia lari mendekat ke arah dua Nemesis yang sedang melucuti teman-temannya dan memukul keras hingga terpental ke arah Orochimaru dan menimpanya. Shikamaru segera memamfaatkan situasi, ia menghempaskan angin besar yang membuat debu bertebangan membentuk asap kemudian ia dan timnya segera masuk ke ruang bawah tanah untuk menyelamatkan diri.

"Missi kita gagal" ujar Shikamaru sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding.

"kita tidak gagal, Capten" ucap Naruto lalu ia mengeluarkan sebuah mobile phone bermerek samsung.

"kenyataannya kita telah gagal, semua bom telah mereka atasi" ujar Sakura lesu

"kalian tenang saja, aku telah memasang beberapa bob di tempat yang tersembunyi. Satu aku pasang pada nuklir dan yang lainnya aku pasang di sekitar gudang" ujar Naruto

"kau ingin meledakkan nuklirnya? jangan bodoh Naruto" ucap Shikamaru

"tidak, aku akan meledakkan dan menghancurkan gudangnya agar nuklir itu tidak bisa di akses oleh musuh. Dan suatu saat nanti nuklir itu akan berguna untuk kita." jelas Naruto

"oke, lakukanlah" ucap Shikamaru kemudian Naruto meledakkan gudang tersebut dan getarannya dirasakan sampai di tempat mereka.

"Capten, kemana kita harus bergerak?" Ino angkat bicara.

"komunikasi kita terputus dengan Konan maka kita harus mencari jalan keluar sendiri" ujar Shikamaru

"kita tak memiliki senapan satupun, mereka telah melucuti semua senapan kita" ucap Ino.

"aku masih ada beberapa senjata tapi sialnya peluruku sudah habis" ucap Sakura

"kalau begitu kita gunakan keahlian masing-masing" ucap Shikamaru "baiklah kita mulai bergerak"

Tim Strike mulai bergerak, menelusuri lorong bawah tanah untuk mencari jalan keluar. Mereka sempat menemui beberapa tentara musuh.

"easy!" ucap Shikamaru "di depan kita ada lima musuh yang berkumpul, kita harus menjatuhkan mereka dengan cepat"

Shikamaru, Naruto dan Sakura segera bersiap untuk mengeluakan tenaga spesial mereka untuk melawan para tentara musuh. Sebelum mereka bertiga memasang kuda-kuda, lima pisau terlempar secara bergantian dari tangan Ino yang mengenai kepala musuh dan menjatuhkannya satu-persatu "Kalian gunakan kekuatan kalian untuk musuh yang lebih besar dan kalian tak seperti Fuga dan Sasuke yang bisa mengeluarkan kekuatan semau mereka." ujar Ino.

"tapi mereka juga memiliki batasan tertentu dalam mengeluarkan kekuatan mereka" bela Sakura

"kau benar, tapi mereka tak seburuk kalian" ucap Ino "semua musuh sudah jatuh, ayo bergerak!" imbuhnya.

Tim Strike mengambil semua senjata musuh yang telah dijatuhkannya kemudian mereka kembali menyelusuri lorong dan berharap ada jalan keluar untuk mereka. Sedangkan Tim Fuga hampir mencapai titik lokasi yang ditentukan dalam misi penyelamatannya.

**Tim Delta Force**

Tim Fuga terdesak hingga mundur dan masuk ke dalam gedung untuk berlindung. Fuga mengambil sebuah Mega Bazoka "rasakan ini tank! Aa-a-aa-aaaachingggggg!" roket bazokanya meluncur tak mengenai tank melainkan mengenai sebuah gedung tinggi kemudian roboh mengenai semua pasukan musuh dan Fuga terpental menabrak tembok retak hingga jebol dan tubuhnya terdindih puing-puing tembok membuat Merry terkejut setengah mati dan berteriak "Honeyyyy!" Merry berlari menghampiri Fuga dan mengangkat setiap puing yang menindih tubuh kekasihnya itu.

"Capten! Capten!" Sasuke juga menghampiri.

"dia tertembak!" ucap Karin dan membantu mengangkat puing-puing lalu muncul tangan berwarna silver dari bawah puing secara tiba-tiba membuat ketiganya terkejut seper-empat mati. Sasuke langsung berdiri, satu kaki dan dua tangannya terangkat, karena terkejut ia membeku sedangkan Karin langsung terduduk lemas dengan dada berdebar dan ia bisu seketika dan Merry melangkah sedikit mundur, tangannya menyentuh dadanya menahan detakan jantungnya yang kencang dan wajahnya berubah pucat. Tangan itu mulai bergerak mencari sandaran dan membakitkan tubuhnya BRAK! Tubuh berwarna seperti campuran beton lalu berbicara "haiiyaia! Kalian kenapa?"

"Han-hantu…" tunjuk Hinata gugup.

"itu Capten!" seru Sasuke "cepat kita bantu Capten berdiri" lalu ketiganya membantu Fuga berdiri.

"honey?" Hinata ragu apa itu memang benar-benar Fuga yang kini tubuhnya telah penuh dengan debu semen.

"hah!" Fuga menghembuskan nafas dan debu yang ada di mulutnya ke wajah Hinata sambil berkata "siapa lagi kalau bukan aku" kini wajah Hinata penuh debu sementara Karin dan Sasuke hanya melihat interaksi sepasang sejoli ini.

Hinata mengusap debu di wajahnya dan berkata "tak kira Honey itu mutan"

"Hah, sudahlah!" Fuga membersihkan tubuhnya "siapa yang membicarakanku saat memegang senjata? Satu kekuatan yang tak bisa kukendalikan yaitu bersin" komat-kamitnya sambil mengusap bajunya dan didengar kawan-kawannya.

"bukannya Capten tertembak? Aku melihatnya kalau musuh menembak ke arah Capten" ucap Karin.

"Aaa.." Fuga mencoba mengingatnya "peluru itu tabrakan dengan bersinku dan Bazoka-nya?" Fuga bergegas melihat situasi.

"ke-kemana Honey?" Tanya Hinata, Fuga keluar mengecek situasi ternyata bazokanya tak mengenai tank melainkan mengenai gedung lalu roboh dan menimpa tank dan semua musuh yang menghadang mereka.

"jadi seperti itu" gumam Fuga.

"bersinmu sudah menyelamatkan kita, Capten" Ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"hah kau, membuatku terkejut" Ucap Fuga "berikan alat komunikasimu aku harus menghubungi markas" lalu Sasuke memberikan alat komunikasinya.

"Nagato, Come in!" ucap Fuga

"Nagato is come in!"

"laporkan keadaan di sekitar lokasi penyelamatan"

"oke! Missi berubah. Kita kehilangan komunikasi dengan Tim Strike"

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"terjadi kesalahan dalam missi, kemungkinan mereka telah tertangkap" ucap Nagato

"laporkan titik terakhir mereka sembelum menghilang"

"mereka menghilang saat melaksanakan missi terakhir. Ini menyebabkan missi kalian berubah, kalian harus melalui rute yang berbeda. Di arah jam dua 200 meter dari tempat kalian adalah lokasi terakhir tim Strike, kalian akan mendapat hambatan. Menurut gambar yang aku dapat dari kamera cctv di sekitar lokasi, tempat itu dijaga dengan ketat. Kalian akan dibantu oleh pasukan udara dan tugas kalian adalah menemukan mereka, Copy."

"copy that" sahut Fuga.

Fuga lalu mengumpulkan timnya lalu merencanakan pergerakan dan rute yang harus dilalui "Sasuke, Merry, Karin" ketiganya mendekati Fuga dan berjongkok. Fuga menggabar sebuah denah di tanah "Kita akan melewati rute ini dan masuk kesebuah gedung yang berada di sini lalu maju masuk ke dalam sebuah gudang dan memeriksa tempat ini. Dari sini kita bergerak ke arah jam dua lalu berlindung sampai pasukan udara menjatuhkan musuh-musuh yang menghadang. Setelah itu kita akan maju 100 meter lagi dan menemukan lokasinya. Menurut informasi, gudang target kita dijaga dengan ketat, kita akan membicarakan rencana berikutnya setelah berada di sana. Oke lets move!"

Tim Delta segera bergerak melewati rute yang telah di tentukan dibantu oleh pasukan udara di bagian depan dengan menjatuhkan beberapa misil untuk membunuh pasukan musuh yang menghambat. Dua pesawat silih berganti menjatuhkan misil di rute yang akan dilewati tim Delta sampai tim itu benar-benar aman masuk ke dalam wilayah musuh. Tim Delta telah berada di dalam gedung menunggu aksi pesawat tempur selesai.

Fuga meneropong melihat situasi, matanya melihat semua serangan musuh dilumpuhkan hinga benar-benar musuh tak bisa melakukan pertahanan. "pertahan musuh sudah lemah ayo bergerak!" Fuga memerintahkan timnya bergerak maju. Tim Delta bergerak menuju target dan bersembunyi di balik tembok tak jauh dari titik target mereka.

Fuga kembali meneropong "Musuh telah mengepung tempat itu, kemungkinan teman kita berada di dalam" lalu ia melihat sekitar dan menemukan sebuah gedung di samping kirinya "kita masuk ke sana dan kita atur rencana. Oke lets go!"

Setelah mereka masuk ke dalam sebuah gedung dan bersembunyi, Fuga mengatur sebuah rencana "kita harus menjatuhkan mereka semua baru kita bisa masuk ke target. Sasuke, kau punya ide?"

"kita perlu bantuan pasukan dari markas, tank dan helicopter tempur untuk menangani ratusan pasukan itu" ujar Sasuke.

"biar aku yang menangani ini" ucap Karin memotong pembicaraan.

"apa kau yakin?" Tanya Fuga

"sangat yakin" ucap Karin "tempat ini dekat dengan pantai aku jadi punya ide"

"apa hubungan pantai dengan penyerangan?" Tanya Sasuke heran.

"Iya, kita perlu bala tentara" tambah Hinata.

"baiklah, lakukan Karin" ucap Fuga tanpa menanyakan apa rencana Karin. Kemudian Karin berangkat menuju pantai.

"Merry, kau temani Karin" ucap Fuga mau tak mau Hinata mengikuti Karin dalam keadaan masih binggung _"apa sebenarnya rencananya" _pikir Hinata.

"Capten! Kita belum tau apa rencananya" ucap Sasuke.

"kita lihat saja aksinya nanti" Fuga pergi begitu saja ke arah dapur yang ada di dalam gedung mereka.

Sasuke terdiam karena bingung. Tak lama kemudian Fuga datang dengan dua gelas susu dan papan catur "ayo bersantai!"

"Capten! Ini di medan perang dan sepuluh meter di depan ada banyak pasukan musuh bagaimana kita bisa bersantai?" Tanya Sasuke

"tenang saja, mereka semua akan segera lenyap. Kau akan tau semangat kekasihmu itu" ucap Fuga santai.

_"Capten tak pernah gegabah, ini pasti salah satu rencana Capten" _pikir Sasuke "Oke, baiklah ayo main"

Sementara di pantai, Karin dan Hinata sedang berdiri di atas dermaga.

"Karin, mau ngapain kita ke pantai?"

"kau tenang saja,Merry. Kau naik ke atas kapal fery itu! Di sana ada helicopter dengan misil, kau lindungi Capten"

"sedangkan kau?"

"uaaahhhh udara pantai segar sekali, aku mau berenang" celoteh Karin.

"WHAT?"

"sudahlah Merry, kau cepat naik ke helicopter"

"tapi.."

"cepat naik!"

Hinata makin tak mengerti, karena ini perang yang penting, Hinata tak mau berdebat lama-lama lalu ia bergegas naik ke helicopternya.

Kembali ke tempat Fuga, kedua pria ini sedang asik bermain catur di dalam medan perang.

"dua langkah lagi kau akan sekak mat, Sasuke"

"jangan bangga dulu Capten" Sasuke memindahkan kudanya "haha, kau lupa Capten aku masih punya kuda"

"hah, aku akan memindahkan mentriku" sebelum Fuga mengambil mentrinya angin kencang dari baling-baling helicopter menghempas kedua pria ini.

Ternyata itu Hinata "Horaaaaa!" Hinata menembakan misil bertubi-tubi dan musuh melawan.

Sebuah peluru menyasar ke arah Fuga dan mengenai catur mentrinya lalu memantul mengenai gelas susunya. "shit!" keluh Fuga

"haha, mentrimu telah gugur. Sekarang aku akan menyekakmu dengan kudaku" belum sempat Sasuke mengambil kudanya sebuah geranat menimpa tepat di kepala kudanya.

Sepontan Fuga berucap "haha kudamu… GRANADA!"

Belum sempat menghindar granat itu keburu meledak, Fuga dan Sasuke belum sempat menyesali perbuatan mereka karena bersenang-senang saat bertempur yang membuat Karin dan Hinata harus menelan kesedihan karena harus menjanda. Tubuh kedua pria ini tertutupi asap dan tak diketahui nasib mereka saat ini. Hinata yang melihat itu mendadak marah "Kurang ajar!" ia menembakan misilnya dengan sadis dan membantai musuh.

Beberapa saat kemudian asap ledakan itu menipis kemudian muncul dua pria dengan pakaian geremeng dan mulut, hidung serta kuping yang mengeluarkan asap dengan kulit menghitam.

"granat sialan!" keluh Sasuke

"haiyaya, aku butuh pakaian baru" Fuga mengusap tubuhnya "tunggu!" ia melirik Sasuke dan Sasuke ikut melirik balik "Kudamu juga ikut gugur, Haha, jadi aku yang menang"

Muka Sasuke makin kusut karena geranat membuat kudanyapun ikut gugur.

"jangan bersedih kawan, kita akan buatkan kudamu sebuah monument" ucap Fuga sambil menepuk bahu Sasuke kemudian bumi bergetar hebat.

Helicopter Hinata meninggi dan datang air bah yang besar sampai-sampai menggetarkan bumi.

"Capten! Ayo tinggalkan tempat ini, ada Tsunami" seru Sasuke.

"di sini Sasuke" Fuga menunjuk sebuah jalan namun langkah mereka terhenti karena melihat pergerakan Tsunami yang sangat aneh.

"kenapa tsunami ini hanya melewati daerah musuh saja?" Sasuke heran.

"kau tanya pada siapa?" Fuga membuka sebuah payung hitam "jika kau tanya kepadaku, aku juga ingin bertanya. Tsunami macam apa ini?"

"kita bertanya pada Ebit saja" ucap Sasuke

"siapa Ebit?" tanya Fuga

"orang yang bisa bertanya pada rumput yang bergoyang"

Tak lama kemudian terdengar teriakan Karin yang lantang dari atas tsunami "Yahuuuuu!" _ "yee!" Karin mengendalikan tsunami atacknya sambil berselancar.

Fuga menengok sejauh 18 meter ke atas "ternyata itu pacarmu" ucap Fuga "ternyata lumayan juga dia"

"hah, dia berlebihan" ucap Sasuke, tak lama kemudian air bah itu surut lalu Hinata mendarat dekat kedua pria itu. Bersamaan dengan surutnya air, kaki Karin mulai menyentuh tanah dan dalam keadaan puyeng. Sasuke menghampiri Karin dan menangkap tubuh Karin yang hampir jatuh, sekarang posisi mereka seperti orang berpelukan "Kau terlalu berlebihan, Karin"

"badanmu bau ikan gosong" keluh Karin, tapi dia sangat nyaman bersandar di tubuh kekasihnya.

Hinata yang melihat momen itu mendekati Fuga dan menggenggam tangannya. "heh?" Fuga heran namun Hinata langsung menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Fuga.

"hah! Kau dan aku sudah seperti sepasang kekasih di jaman dulu, cinta di bawah payung hitam terus turun hujan buatan Karin namun sayang ini di dalam medan perang." Celoteh Fuga.

Hinata hanya menggangguk nyaman.

"hah! Sudah-sudah. Ayo lanjutkan missi" seru Fuga

Hinata memasang muka cemberut.

"ah Shit!" Fuga berbalik menatap muka Hinata sejenak dan mencium pipinya membuat Hinata tak mampu berkata apapun saai ini. "Let's move!" ucap Fuga. Fuga bergerak lalu memerintah Sasuke bergerak juga "Sasuke, ayo cepat!"

"kau tunggu di sini!" ucap Sasuke kepada Karin "kau tinggal bersama Merry di sini, kami akan kembali" Sasuke melihat Hinata yang masih terbengong kemudian ia menyusul Fuga menuju titik target dan memeriksa reruntuhan gudang target missi mereka.

"dimana yang lain?" tanya Fuga kepada Sasuke yang baru tiba.

"mereka sedang beristirahat" jawab Sasuke.

"oh. Kau periksa bagian kanan!" perintah Fuga

"oke" sahut Sasuke lalu bergegas memeriksa keadaan.

Keduanya memeriksa sekeliling, Fuga hanya menemukan mayat-mayat terrorist dan zombie korbat bencana Karin serta nuklir yang masih dalam keadaan utuh "jika ini meledak seluruh konoha akan hancur" sementara di bagian kanan Sasuke menemukan sesuatu "Capten! Di sini!" Sasuke menemukan sebuah pintu masuk ruang bawah tanah di lantai lalu Fuga menghampirinya.

"Oke, kau buka pintunya" ucap Fuga

Sasuke menaruh SMG P90nya lalu mengambil sebuah katana yang selalu ia bawa di punggungnya kemudian ia memotong tali yang menahan pintu itu lalu ia menendang pintu itu hingga jebol. Dengan sepontan Fuga siap menembak jika ada musuh "clear!" ucap Fuga "ayo masuk"

Keduanya turun dan dengan senter yang terpasang di senjata, mereka menelusuri ruangan tersebut. Tak satupun hambatan yang mereka temui sampai mereka berhenti di depan pintu sebuah ruangan. "Sasuke, open!" perintah Fuga dengan flash geranat yang telah siap di lempar. Sasuke membuka pintu dan Fuga melempar geranat lalu siap dalam posisi menembak.

"Hold fire!" ucap Fuga "this clear!" akhirnya mereka menemukan Tim Strike.

Fuga menjabat tangan Shikamaru dan memeluknya ala tentara "kau selamat kawan"

"thank bro!" ucap Shikamaru "kau kenapa?" Shikamaru melihat pakaian sahabatnya yang geremeng.

"ceritanya panjang, ayo kita keluar" setelah mereka keluar Fuga langsung menghubungi markas.

"Nagato, come in'

"Nagato is come in"

"kami butuh jemputan"

…

…..

…

To be continued.


	10. Chapter 10

**NARUTO dan karakter Kishimoto Masashi**

**Fuga Yadu and Troto Ar Shadow© KURAWA**

**Warning : Killer story and amatir.**

**To Be Shanti**

**Keruhnya Konoha Setra**

**Pertempuran demi pertepuran antara baik dan buruk untuk mewujudkan sebuah tujuan besar di pihak masing-masing menyebabkan kehancuran ibu pertiwi di Negara Api. Tanah telah memerah oleh darah para tentara dari pihak pejuang maupun pemberontak, tanah kudus telah basah oleh airmata para janda dan yatim, hak dan asasi kemanusiaan telah terenggut oleh ketidak adilan, langit telah menghitam penuh asap kehancuran yang diakibatkan peperangan, ibu pertiwi telah tersakiti, semua ini adalah tankdir yang tak bisa dihindari, sebuah perang yang akan menentukan nasib masa depan dunia. **

**Dalam perang ini terlibat banyak tokoh, semua Negara di dunia ikut terlibat di dalamnya dan memilih Konoha sebagai medan perang. Di dalamnya juga terlibat jaringan terrorist terbesar di dunia yang dipimpin oleh Danzo Shimura, ia mengumpulkan semua Mafia terbesar di dunia dengan alasan untuk memperjuangkan keadilan dan kebebasan bersama dari tekanan pemerintah. Danzo ingin menghapuskan perbedaan dan ingin memerintah sesuai kepercayaannya sendiri, ia merekrut orang-orang menjadi pengikutnya dengan di iming-imingi sebuah kebebasan dan kedamain dan ia tak segan-segan mencuci otak semua pengikutnya demi kepentingannya sendiri. Hal itu di ketahui oleh Orochimaru, ia mempelajari kelemahan Danzo dan mengajaknya menjadi sekutu. Setelah peperangan ini berasil dimenangkan oleh Orochimaru, ia akan merubah Danzo menjadi sebuah nemesis agar berguna untuk dirinya. Sepintar apapun Danzo tetap akan dikalahkan oleh kelicikan Orochimaru. Perang besar yang membuat dunia semakin keruh ini tak akan terulang kembali, perang yang mengakibatkan jatuhnya banyak korban, melibatkan banyak tokoh dan semua Negara juga ikut andil, semua ini terjadi hanya satu kali.**

**Semangat juang para tentara dalam memerangi pemberontak tak pernah surut, pertama hanya pasukan Konoha saja yang berperang namun kini telah dibantu oleh dunia namun pemberotak dari semua penjuru dunia juga ikut bergabung membuat para pasukan pejuang hampir dipukul mundur tapi mereka tetap semangat berperang sampai hembusan nafas terakhir mereka. Sudah jutaan tentara telah tewas di kedua pihak. Perang besar siang dan malam yang diperkirakan akan berlangsung selama 13 hari tak pernah berhenti walaupun sejenak. Sekarang hari ke-12 namun perang ini tak memperlihatkan titik puncaknya dan jika di hari ketigabelas tak ada titik terang maka dunia akan benar-benar hancur. Semua itu membuat Fuga semakin gelisah mengingat besok adalah hari penentuannya.**

Ini sudah dini hari dan sejak kemarin malam Fuga berdiri di atas menara pengawas sambil menatap pekiknya medan perang, emosinya meningkat, ia telah di takdirkan untuk menyelamatkan dunia dan ia merasa mampu menyelesaikan perang ini sendiri "aku harus segera menyelesaikan perang ini' ucapnya.

"sekalipun kau ini adalah sebuah titisan dari Dewa, tetapi kau juga butuh bantuan. Kau tak akan bisa menyelesaikan ini sendiri" ucap Shikamaru yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di samping Fuga.

"kapan kau ke sini?" tanya Fuga.

"baru saja" ucap Shikamaru "kita sudah mengetahui kalau kekuatan musuh bisa menggetarkan langit. Kau tau sendiri kan kekuatan musuh tercipta dari perasaan manusia akan keserakahan dan iri dengki. Itu semua di luar kehendak langit"

Fuga terdiam karena dia tau tentang itu.

"kau ingat kan kata guru kita saat di Kuil. Guru mengatakan ramalan tentang kita. Guru bilang kau adalah tungku perdamaian dan kau akan menjadi pemimpin dari lima warrior terpilih untuk membebaskan dunia dari kegelapan. Dari perkataan Guru itu artinya kau butuh bantuan dan dukungan. Perang ini bukan milikmu sendiri, Fuga" imbuh Shikamaru.

"kau benar, Shikamaru. Karena emosi sesaat aku sudah berpikir salah dan membuat aku tak ada bedanya dengan Troto" ucap Fuga.

"kita sudah harus bergerak saat matahari terbit, ayo bersiaplah!" ucap Shikamaru.

Mereka turun dari menara lalu menuju ruang Nagato untuk membicarakan setrategi dan bersiap untuk bertempur. Dalam perang ini terlibat puluhan tim dan melaksanakan missi yang berbeda. Missi kunci dilakukan oleh Fuga CS, kini kedua tim bergabung dalam missi ini, sebuah missi yang akan menentukan nasib dunia. Setelah Tim Fuga selesai dalam semua persiapan mereka segera berangkat menuju medan perang dan dua helicopter telah menunggu mereka.

Pasukan Fuga naik kedalam helicopter di iringi dengan musik Linkin Park 'Castle Of Glass'. Di helicopter no.1 terdapat Fuga, Shikamaru bersama kekasih mereka sementara yang lain berada di helicopter no.2. Heli mereka segera berangkat membawa para pasukan menuju lini depan medan perang untuk bertarung langsung dan menerobos masuk ke titik tengah pertahanan musuh.

Fuga melihat kerasnya medan perang dari dalam helinya. Ia melihat perjuangan dan kerjasama tim antar prajurit. Ledakan dan baku tembak juga ditangkap oleh matanya bahkan rasa kesedihan akan kehilangan dan ketakutan akan kekalahan dari para pejuang dirasakan olehnya. Shikamaru yang melihat perasaan Fuga yang berubah-ubah ingin menengurnya tapi naas, sebuah roket mengenai helicopternya hingga terjatuh menabrak gedung. Helikopternya masuk ke lantai 13 sebuah gedung dan membawa keempat tentara itu, Fuga terlempar keluar dan hampir terkena serpihan baling-baling yang terlempar ke arahnya, Shikamaru yang melihat itu segera menghampiri Fuga dan membangunkannya "cepat berdiri, Fuga"

Fuga segera berdiri dan menghirup nafas sampai pandangannya kembali normal "Ino, Merry kalian selamat" ia melihat sekitar dan menemukan pilot telah tewas terjepit, ia mengambil senjatanya dan segera bergerak. "ayo bergerak!" timnya bergerak turun menuju tempat Sasuke.

Fuga menghubungi Sasuke "Sasuke come in"

"Capten kau baik-baik saja?" ucap Sasuke dari sebrang contek.

Suara baku tembak terdengar sampai di telinga Fuga "aku baik-baik saja begitu juga yang lain, kami akan segera ke titik kalian berada jadi tunggu kami di sana"

Fuga dan kawan-kawan menuju arah Sasuke, belum jauh mereka bergerak mereka telah di hadang beberapa musuh.

"take all out" ucap Fuga, mereka bertempur saling mencari kesempatan untuk menembak.

Fuga maju sedikit ke depan dan berlindung di balik tembok mencari kesempatan menembak dengan automatic rifle Steyr AUG-nya di ikuti oleh Hinata yang tak jauh di belakangnya dengan Sniper Rifle Barrett .50cal-ya, sedangkan Shikamaru dan Ino membantu dari belakang mereka.

Shikamaru berlindung di sebuah pilar dengan senjata SMG P90-nya saling baku tembak dengan musuh sedangkan Ino membantu di samping kirinya dan berlindung pada tembok. Ino juga menggunakan senjatanyang sama dengan Shikamaru.

Gaya bertarung mereka seperti pasukan elit yang terlatih, mereka seperti mendapat dukungan dari para Dewa. Ya mereka memang mendapat dukungan itu sehingga mereka dengan mudah menjatuhkan ratusan musuh dengan hanya berempat.

Fuga menembak musuh terakhirnya "oke, Clear!" belum sempat mereka keluar dari gedung, tembakan Sniper hampir mengenai kaki Fuga "Full back!"

"kita harus menjatuhkan mereka dulu" ujar Shikamaru.

"serahkan ini padaku" ucap Hinata

"Lakukan Merry" Fuga memberi perintah.

Hinata lalu bergegas naik mencari tempat yang tinggi di gedung itu untuk mencari posisi yang pas dan tersembunyi. Ia naik sampai lantai lima dan dirasa tempat itu sangat pas. Ia mencari sudut ruangan itu dan meneropong keluar "lima Sniper, hah!" ia mempersiapkan Snipernya dan menembak kelimanya secara bergantian dengan cepat. Hinata memang mudah untuk mendapatkan sebuah Headshot karena mengunakan Sniper itu sangat mudah baginya. Setelah semua selesai ia bergegas turun untuk bergabung bersama teman-temannya.

"semua beres" ucap Hinata

"oke move!" Fuga memimpin. Mereka bergerak maju menuju posisi Sasuke dan tiba disana dengan selamat.

Di tempat Sasuke semua musuh sudah dijatuhkan. "kau tiba, Capten" Sasuke menjabat tangan Fuga dan memeluknya gaya prajurit.

"Capten Fuga!" Tegur Mayor Lee

"kau juga di sini Mayor. Dan kau juga Mayor Neji"

"Sasuke-san ingin kami bergabung di tim kalian" ucap Neji.

"Ini bagus" ucap Fuga "kita bicarakan missinya"

Di sana telah berada Fuga, Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru, Lee, Neji, Karin, Sakura, Ino dan prajurit ini menjadi satu tim dan membicarakan sebuah strategi penyerangan. Fuga mengeluarkan sebuah peta "target kita adalah Kuil Api" Fuga menunjuk lokasi Kuil pada peta. "untuk kedua Mayor, kalian akan memimpin dua peleton pasukan. Tugas kalian adalah memancing musuh agar bertempur di wilayah kalian sehingga kami mudah menyusup ke Kuil Api. Kalian akan dibantu oleh pasukan udara"

"Oke, Capten" sahut kedua Mayor.

"baiklah, ayo bergerak"

Kedua Mayor langsung melaksanakan tugas dan Tim Fuga bergerak dari arah samping bersamaan dengan serangan terbuka menuju wilayah kuil.

Pasukan kedua Mayor bersama pasukan yang lain bergerak ke arah bagian kiri kuil dan menyerang bagian itu secara besar-besaran membuat pasukan musuh tak bisa melakukan taktik apapun dan memilih mempertahankan benteng bagian kiri. Fuga cukup pintar dalam berstrategi, ia meminta bantuan dua peleton pasukan lagi untuk menggempur bagian kanan. Ia tau pemimpin musuh bukan orang sembarangan dan pasti akan membuat pertahanan. Ia juga meminta bantuan pasukan udara untuk menghancurkan semua pertahanan musuh di sekitar Kuil.

Sementara di dalam kuil sudah berada Obito (Tobi), Kisame, Kakuzu, Hidan, Danzo, Kabuto dan Orochimaru yang sudah siap akan membangkitkan Shadow.

"Mwahahahaha! Akhirnya… akhirnya, selangkah lagi dunia akan tunduk di bawah kakiku" ucap Orochimaru.

"tinggal selangkah lagi, Tuan Orochimaru" Kabuto tersenyum tipis.

Di luar gerhana sudah dimulai, "Tuan, gerhana sudah terjadi" imbuh Kabuto.

"aku tau" Orochimaru segera membuka kunci yang menyerupai segel brangkas yang menjadi tutup ketel. Ia kemudian memasukan ke 33 sandi yang telah ditelitinya selama bertahun-tahun. Setelah semuanya dimasukan segelnya terbuka dan tinggal kunci yang terakhir. Ia mengambil sebuah kunci berbentuk bulan sabit dari sakunya dan hendak memasangnya tapi ia keburu di tembak oleh asistennya sendiri. Kabuto menembak kepala Orochimaru hingga roboh dan mengambil kunci itu dari tangan tuannya.

"Mwahahahahaha! Tuan Orochimaru, selicik apapun dirimu kau akan kalah di tangan penghianat sepertiku. Wahahahaha!" Kabuto memang merencanakan penghianatan ini, dan rencananya didukung oleh sekutunya.

"Heh!" Danzo tertawa kecil lalu meninggalkan Kuil itu. Danzo juga tergolong licik, ia membiarkan apapun rencana Kabuto. Dengan memamfaatkan Kabuto, ia akan mudah menguasai dunia.

"Tobi" panggil Kabuto, "lakukan jurus iblismu agar gerhana berlangsung lama dan Kisame, kau lakukan ritual untuk pelepasan Shadow"

Semua para Hunter Devil Hunter sebenarnya berada di bawah pimpinan Obito, dia mengikuti perintah Kabuto dengan alasan untuk kepentingan Shadow. Dengan melepas Shadow maka Clannya juga tak akan terkalahkan.

"Hah! Mereka sudah datang" ucap Hidan "kau jaga kawan-kawan kita, aku akan menghadang mereka" ucapnya kepada Kakuzu

"hati-hatilah! Mereka bukan orang sembarangan" ucap Kakuzu

"tenang saja, adikmu ini sulit mati" ucap Hidan enteng.

Tapi Kakuzu memiliki firasat buruk tentang adiknya.

"aku pergi dulu" ucap Hidan

Di lain pihak tim Fuga berasil masuk ke wilayah musuh dan dihadang oleh tiga Nemesis manusia raksasa, Zombie Nemesis ini memiliki tinggi lima meter dan akan menjadi hambtan terbesar untuk tim Fuga.

"oh Shit, kita kedatangan tamu" ucap Fuga "aku, Naruto dan Sasuke akan menangani mereka sementara kau Shikamaru, pimpin yang lain, kalian harus maju lanjutkan missi". Shikamaru mengikuti perintah Fuga lalu meninggalkan ketiganya.

"aku sudah tak sabar melawan mereka, sudah lama aku tidak menggunakan kekuatanku" ucap Naruto

"kita harus memisahkan mereka, kalian berdua bawa dua dari mereka ke tempat yang lain. Kita harus satu lawan satu" ucap Fuga.

"oke" sahut keduanya.

Mereka berasil memancing ketiga Nemesis itu dan memisahkan mereka ke tiga tempat yang berbeda.

Di tempat Fuga, saat ini ia memasang muka yang sangat serius. Melihat musuhnya yang ada di depannya tergolong raksasa, ia kini harus serius dalam bertarung. Ia mengambil sebuah Macine Gun M240 lalu menembak secara bertubi-tubi "yaahuuuu!" Ia menembak dengan berutal sampai pelurunya benar-benar habis. "He?" Fuga mengangkat alisnya karena melihat zombie raksasa itu tak terluka sedikitpun lalu ia melempar M240-nya ke arah muka musuhnya itu dan tepan mengenai pipinya. Sebelum senjata yang dilemparnya jatuh ketanah ia melesat bagai cahaya lalu memukul kening musuhnya hingga bergetar. Yang bergetar tangannya Fuga lalu menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya.

"HUAAAAAAAAA!" zombie itu berteriak dan angin yang keluar dari mulutnya meghempas Fuga hingga tanah membentur pantatnya.

"uuuhhh! Pantatku" keluh Fuga, secara tiba-tiba Fuga dilempar dengan sebuah tank "AAAA!" Fuga berteriak dan ngesot ke kanan dan tank itu jatuh di samping kirinya hanya beberapa centimeter. Lalu dilempar lagi sebuah bangkai helicopter ke arah Fuga, ia hanya merankak ke kanan lagi untuk menghindar. Kini alat tempur telah berjejer rapi di samping kirinya. "huh, HEY KAU HATI-HATI MELEMPAR BARANG!" Fuga sewot.

Monster itu makin emosi lalu mengambil barang-barang dan melempar ke arah Fuga silih berganti, selanjutnya ia melempar sebuah Truck lalu bangkai Pesawat tempur namun Fuga ngesot kebelakang merankak ke kiri untuk menghindar. Makin emosi Nemesis itu kembali melempar barang-barang, ia lalu melempar mobil pemadam kebakaran lalu Jeep, Bulldozer, Ambulance, Mersi, Kawasaki Ninja, Yamaha Mio, Becak, Kulkas, Kompor gas, sandal jepit, Penembelan-penembelan Panci bocor, Kapur Semut, Sol Sepatu… _(ada dagang asongan lewat) …_namun Fuga menghindar dengan tehnik bayinya. Ia merangkak kesana-sini lalu memutar dan kepalanya membentur tank "AW!"

Musuh Fuga sudah dalam keadaan ngos-ngosan namun musuhnya tetap berusaha melempar barang dengan tenaganya yang terakhir. Sebuah barang yang tak terduga melesat ke arah Fuga dan ia berteriak "WHAT?" sebuah BH king size terbang ke arahnya dan menimpanya dengan sempurna "I-I-ini Ukuran 40D" Fuga menengteng Bh itu sebentar kemudian melemparnya lalu hingap di selongsong roket tank di samping kanannya. "Hah, tidak ada waktu untuk bercanda" lalu Fuga masuk ke dalam tank dan menembak tepat ke arah muka musuhnya hingga menghancurkan kepalanya berkeping-keping "huh! Tugas selesai" ucap Fuga.

Sementara di tempat Naruto, ia terlihat sedang berada di atas kepala Kurama dengan tubuh yang di selimuti api.

"Oi, Naruto! Kita harus segera menyelesaikan ini" ucap Kurama Si musang api.

"baiklah, aku akan mentransfer tenagaku kepadamu kemudian kau siap menyembur dengan laser" ucap Naruto

"Oke"

Naruto menyentuh kepala Kurama kemudian Kurama menyemburkan lasernya hingga membakar habis musuhnya.

"Kerja bagus Kurama" ucap Naruto

Sedangkan di tempat Sasuke, musuhnya sedang berusaha mengenai Sasuke dengan pukulan bertubi-tubinya. Tapi itu semua sia-sia, Sasuke dengan mudah menghindar. Kini musuh menjadi takut kepada Sasuke, ia adalah satu-satunya orang yang paling ditakuti oleh iblis. Sasuke tak mau basa-basi lagi, ia mengambil sebuah SMG P90 dan menembak wajah musuhnya sampai kehilangan pengelihatan kemudian dia menghunus katananya lalu melesat dan menebas kedua kaki musuhnya hinnga roboh. Merasa belum puas ia juga memotong kedua tangan musuhnya. Kini pedang Sasuke telah memerah karena darah musuhnya dan tubuhnya telah diselimuti aura hitam Dewa Kematian, ia naik ke atas tubuh musuhnya dan menusuk kepalanya lalu membelah tubuhnya. Setelah semuanya selesai ia membersihkan pedangnya kemudian menyusul teman-temannya.

Di tempat Sikamaru timnya dihadang oleh Hidan dan beberapa pasukan musuh. "Karin, pimpin pasukan lalu tangani musuh di depan. Aku akan menangani orang ini"

"baiklah" kemudian Karin maju ke depan dan berperang.

"kau lagi" ucap Shikamaru "aku sudah sangat malas melihat kau lagi"

"haha, kalau begitu kita selesaikan sekarang juga" ucap Hidan lalu mereka mulai bertarung. Kali ini Hidan menggunakan arit bermata tiganya, ia menyerang Shikamaru dengan gila.

Shikamaru meloncat-loncat seringan angin menghindari serangan Hidan. Merasa di remehkan, Hidan melempar senjatanya dan berasil merobek baju armor Shikamaru lalu ia roboh ke belakang dan dengan cepat Hidan melesat ke arah Shikamaru kemudian memukulnya dengan keras. Shikamaru berasil menahan pukulan ketiga Hidan lalu ia memukul balik hingga Hidan terpental. Shikamaru bangkit lalu berdiri, tangannya mengepal dan hembusan angin mulai mengencang. Ia menciptakan sebuah tornado yang melahap semua serpiahan besi-besi tajam lalu tornado itu mengarah ke Hidan kemudian menelannya dan menghancurkan tubuhnya berkeping-keping. Setelah beberapa menit tornado itu menghilang dan menjatuhkan kepala Hidan tepat di depan Shikamaru dan tertawa "Wahahaha! Aku ini tak bisa mati. RAWARON…" COK! Bayangan hitam melesat dan menusuk kepala Hidan, ternyata itu Sasuke "ajalmu sudah ditentukan" ucap Sasuke.

"kau tak akan hidup kembali karena nyawamu sudah dicabut oleh Dewa Kematian" ucap Fuga yang tiba setelah Sasuke kemudian disusul oleh Naroto.

Tiba-tiba Shikamaru langsung roboh. "Shikamaru! Shikamaru! Kau kenapa?" tanya Fuga yang langsung berlari ke arahnya.

"perutnya terluka" ucap Sasuke

Ino yang melihat itu langsung menjatuhkan senjatanya lalu berlari ke arah Shikamaru "Shikamaru!" Ino histeris

"kau tenang Ino, biar aku yang menanganinya" ucap Sakura lalu ia membuka kotak P3K dan mengobati luka Shikamaru dan menjaritnya. "Capten, kau harus segera menghentikan kebangkitan Shadow"

"baiklah, biar aku dan Sasuke yang masuk ke dalam kuil. Yang lain berjaga di luar kuil" ucap Fuga, kemudian mereka berdua segera masuk ke Kuil.

Di dalam kuil persiapan Kabuto sudah selesai "aku sudah siap" ucap Kabuto.

"aku sudah siap untuk menarik Shadow ke dalam tubuhmu" ucap Kisame

"lakukan!"ucap Kabuto kemudian dia membuka ketelnya lalu muncul sebuah orb hitam kemudian dengan cepat Kizame menariknya hingga masuk ke dalam tubuh Kabuto. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat menerima reaksi dari kekuatan itu, sempat ia tak mampu menguasainya namun ia berusaha sampai ia bisa mengendalikan kekuatan barunya "MWAHAHAHAHA! Sekarang kekuatan ini milikku" ucap Kabuto dan Obito hanya tertawa kecil. Kabuto tertawa lagi "WAHAHA…." Gejolak dan tekanan hebat muncul lagi dalam tubuhnya dan muncul aura hitam pekat yang membungkus tubuhnya hingga dia berteriak kesakitan lalu tewas "UAAAAAKKKK!". Tubuh Kabuto telah dimakan oleh Shadow. Setelah aura itu mulai menipis lalu menghilang kemudian mucul sosok Troto yang berpakain serba hitam, rambut sepunggung terurai dan keriting, di bahunya terlihat bocah neraka berkulit merah sebesar burung elang yang sedang duduk dengan tombaknya.

"Ayah!" Ucap Obito.

"kau berhasil, anakku. Kini ayah sudah bebas dan akan kubalas penghinaan ini" Troto Ar Shadow merasa dihina karena dia pernah di campakan oleh Dewa Kematian dan kekuatannya juga dicuri. "bagaimana keadaan ibumu?"

"ibu sudah meninggal karena sakit" jawab Obito.

"Tidak! bahkan aku belum sempat minta maaf" Troto bersedih "kau bukan satu-satunya anakku, ibumu adalah manusia jadi setengah dari dirimu adalah manusia tapi kau berasil menjadi bagian dari iblis. Sekarang kau sama seperti ayah."

"sekarang lakukan yang ayah mau" ucap Obito.

"sekarang aku akan menaklukan dunia untukmu, anakku". Troto mengangkat tangannya sebahu dan membuka telapaknya lalu muncul sebuah tongkat merah bermahkota tengkorak penuh darah. Ia memegangnya dan hendak menancabkannya ke tanah namun tongkatnya terkena lemparan pusaran bola api lalu membakar tongkatnya. "SIAPA KAU?" Troto geram dan yang lainnya terkejut.

Terdengar suara dari balik bayangan gelap "Kau tak akan bisa membuka gerbang Neraka lagi, Shadow!"

"PERLIHATKAN DIRIMU!" teriak Troto

"jangan jadi pengecut kau!" imbuh Kizame, lalu ia ingin menyerang dan di hentikan oleh Kakuzu.

"jangan! Dia bukan lawan kita. Kita hadapi yang di luar. Ayo pergi!" ucap Kakuzu. Lalu mereka segera meninggalkan kuil dan menghilang seperti hantu.

"Tunjukkan dirimu!" ucap Obito santai.

Terdengar dua langkah kaki mendekati Troto dan Obito sambil bertepuk tangan. Plok! Plok! "Shadow! Shadow! Kau hanya sebuah bayangan" Fuga muncul dan di ikuti oleh Sasuke.

"Si Mata Sitok, Uchiha Sasuke" ucap Obito

"jumpa lagi, kakakku!" Sasuke menatap Obito penuh dendam.

"Jadi dia? Oh. Anakku" Troto ingin memmeluk Sasuke.

"BERHENTI!" Sasuke berteriak dengan penuh dendam "kau bukan ayahku, kau sudah membuat ibuku menderita" ia menatap sinis ayahnya "dan KAU!" ia menunjuk Obito dengan penuh amarah "beraninya kau membunuh Ibu"

Troto menjadi binggung. "anakku!"

"Tidak, kau bukan ayahku. Kau adalah iblis." Ucap Sasuke sinis.

"Heh! Reoni keluarga, hah." Ucap Fuga "Sasuke, kau habisi manusia bertopeng itu" Fuga menunjuk muka Obito.

"aku sudah tak sabar ingin membunuhnya" ucap Sasuke

"lakukanlah" ucap Fuga, lalu Sasuke menghunus katananya kemudian melesat menebas Obito namun pedangnya hanya melewati tubuh Obito begitu saja dan dirinya membentur pilar Kuil hingga hancur. Sasuke berdiri "kau sudah menyerahkan dirimu kepada iblis, hah" tubuhnya lalu mengeluarkan aura Dewa Kematiannya kemudian berbalik dan memukul wajah Obito hingga topengnya retak dan terpental keluar Kuil. Sasuke kemudian melesat menyusulnya.

"kalau tidak salah, ibu Sasuke punya tiga anak" Ucapan Fuga mengalihkan perhatian Troto.

"apa maksudmu?" tanya Troto

"oh! Aku baru ingat namanya Uchiha Itachi, Anak manusiamu itu, istrimu dan dia adalah manusia di keluargamu" jelas Fuga "dan kau meperkosa gadis malang itu yang kau anngap istrimu. Bejatnya dirimu"

"ARRRRRRGGGGGG! DIAM KAU!" Shadow langsung melesat dan memukul Fuga. Fuga terkena pukulannya dan terpental hinnga membentur pilar Kuil sampai hancur.

"uhh,, a-aaww! Sakit juga" Fuga mengelus punggungnya lalu berdiri "Cuma itu saja kekuatanmu? Haha ternyata kau sudah jadi odah alias sudah tua"

Karena diledek Shadow semakin marah, ia menembak Fuga dengan bola-bola api hitamnya namun Fuga hanya melompat-lompat tak karuan. "kakek udah capek ya?" ledeknya lagi. Shadow sekarang melesat dan memmukul Fuga namun meleset. Fuga memutar tubuhnya seperti penari balet untuk menghindar sampai ia mendapat kesempatan memukul jatuh Shadow menggunakan tangan apinya dengan keras. Shadow tergeletak di tanah lalu Fuga menginjak dadanya. Semua element yang ada di dalam tubuh Fuga menyatu sehingga tubuhnya mengeluarkan sinar putih yang sangat terang dan mampu menerangi seluruh Konoha.

Sasuke yang bertarung dengan Obito mendadak berhenti begitu juga Shikamaru dan yang lainnya dan juga para musuh penganut iblis. Mereka merasakan kekuatan yang amat besar.

Naruto dan Sakura yang bertarung dengan Kakuzu dan Kisame juga ikut berhenti karena merasakan kekuatan itu.

"Kisame, kita harus pergi dari sini" ucap Kakuzu

"baiklah! Ayo pergi" sucap Kisame.

"hey! Mau kemana kalian. Tak kan ku biarkan kalian pergi" ucap Sakura lalu ia memukul tanah hingga terbelah dan menyebabkan keseimbangan Kisame goyah lalu jatuh ke dalam tanah, Kakuzu saat itu tak bisa menolong ia lalu melarikan diri. Sakura lalu menutup kembali tanah dan mengubur Kisame hidub-hidup.

Melihat Kakuzu kabur, Naruto melempar sebuah kartu lagi setelah Kurama. Ia memanggil Burung Api, ia naik ke atasnya dan mengejar Kakuzu. Tak jauh Kakuzu lari, Naruto berasil menghadangnya. "mau lari kemana kau?" ucap Naruto. Sebelum Kakuzu ingin kabur lagi, Naruto mengendalikan Burung Apinya untuk terbang melesat ke arah Kakuzu dan paruhnya tepat menusuk dada Kakuzu hingga tewas.

Sedangkan di dalam kuil, Fuga masih menginjak Shadow dan membuatnya tak mampu bergerak. Tak lama kemudian Fuga mengangkat kakinya "Larilah Shadow! Larilah!". Shadow lari ke luar Kuil menyelamatkan dirinya saat itu juga Fuga mengelurkan sebuah Panah Naga dari telapak tangannya lalu melemparnya ke arah Shadow dan mengejarnya kemanapun ia lari. Fuga dapat mengendalikan benda dengan pikirannya dan panah yang dikendalikannya menusuk tepat di mulut Shadow dan Fuga tiba-tiba sudah berada di tempat Shadow roboh.

"Sudah berakhir masamu di dunia ini, saatnya kau beristirahat" ucap Fuga "lenyapnya kau dari dunia ini membebaskan dunia dari kegelapan dan dunia akan kembali tentram" akhirnya Shadow berasil dilenyapkan, jika kelak kekuatan seperti Shadow lahir di dunia maka orang seperti Fuga Yadu akan lahir kembali. Missi Fuga sudah selesai kini ia bergegas mencari teman-temannya.

Kematian Shadow menyebabkan kekuatan iblis melemah dan para zombie ciptaan Orochimaru kembali liar. Melihat perubahan ini, Obito yang saat itu masih bertarung dengan Sasuke memilih kabur. Sasuke tak dapat mengejarnya karena Obito menghilang begitu cepat, Obito dapat berpindah ke suatu tempat sesuai kehendaknya. Sasuke tak bisa menemukan dimana Obito dan akhirnya dia memutuskan kembali ke tempat kawan-kawannya.

Obito sekarang berada di luar wilayah Konoha, ia melakukan sebuah jurus hitam yang dapat menarik roh dan memasukan ke dalam sebuah tubuh yang mati dan ia telah mengendalikan para zombie kembali yang tadinya sempat menyerang kawannya.

"kau sudah datang, Sasuke" tegur Fuga

Sasuke melihat beberapa kawannya yang sedang sekarat. "ada apa dengan mereka?" Sasuke melihat Sakura dan Naruto juga kelelahan dan tak mampu melanjutkan missi.

"mereka kehabisan tenaga. Bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Fuga.

"setengah tenagaku masih" ucap Sasuke

"Kalu begitu kau ikut denganku untuk menangkap Danzo" ucap Fuga

"kau yakin tenagamu masih cukup?" tanya Sasuke

"tenagaku masih cukup" ucap Fuga.

"kalau begitu aku, Ino dan Merry juga ikut" ucap Karin

"tapi bagaimana dengan yang lain?" ucap Fuga

"kau tenang saja, Fuga. Aku sudah menghubungi markas" ucap Shikamaru.

"baiklah! Ayo kalian ikuti aku" ucap Fuga, kemudian mereka berempat mengikuti Fuga meninggalkan Shikamaru, Naruto dan Sakura.

Tim Fuga bergerak menuju arah utara dari kuil yang terhubung dengan hutan, markas terrorist diperkirakan berada di dalam hutan. Tim Fuga terus bergerak sampai mereka masuk ke daerah hutan, di sana para tentara pejuang juga ikut menyerbu. Kini pertempuran pindah ke dalam hutan. Pasukan aliansi mendesak mundur para terrorist hingga dekat dengan markas mereka. Tak disangka para terrorist mampu bertahan, pasukan mereka tak kalah jumblah dari pasukan aliansi Konoha hinnga menyebabkan pertempuran besar-besaran di dalam hutan dan saat itu duania masih gelap karena gerhana, ini dikarenakan oleh pengaruh kekuatan Obito.

Tim Fuga bergerak menuju lini depan dan ikut bertempur. Mereka bertempur dengan penuh semangat, Fuga bertempur mati-matian dan teman-temannya juga tak kalah semangat. Hinata berasil menjatuhkan banyak musuh dengan keahliannya menembak jarak dekan menggunakan sniper rifle, banyak musuh yang dibunuhnya dengan senapan Barrett .50cal miliknya. Karin juga tak kalah semangat dalam aksinya, dengan Machine Gun M240-nya dia membantai para musuh, begitu juga Ino dan Sasuke sangat penuh semangat dalam berperang.

Setelah menjatuhkan musuh, Tim Fuga kemudian bergerak maju dan tak disangka saat Fuga berjalan melewati tebing kakinya terpeleset dan jatuh ke bawah menbuatnya terpisah dengan timnya. Hinata yang melihat itu sepontan berterik "Honeyy!" lalu Sasuke menghubungi Fuga lewat kontek "Capten! Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"aku baik-baik saja" sahutnya dari sebrang kontek. "kita bertemu di titik target, Move!"

"copy that!" Sahut Sasuke "Capten menyuruh kita bergerak dan bertemu di titik target" jelas Sasuke kepada kawan-kawannya.

"oke, kau pimpin pergerakan" ucap Ino

Kemudian Sasuke dan kawan-kawannya melanjutkan pergerakannya. Sementara di tempat Fuga, ia bergabung dengan pasukan lain dan kebetulan pasukan itu dipimpin oleh Mayor Neji.

"Capten Fuga, kenapa kau di sini?" tanya Neji

"aku terpisah dari timku" jawab Fuga "ayo kita maju dan tangkap Danzo"

Fuga bergerak bersama tim Neji menembus hutan hingga mencapai lini depan pertahanan musuh dan aksi baku tembak terpecah. Fuga berlindung dibalik pohon mencari setiap kesempatan untuk menembak dengan AUG-nya begitu juga para pasukan yang lainnya. Setelah pasukan musuh melemah, Mayor Neji memerintahkan untuk menyerang maju "Serang!" para pasukan lari ke depan sambil menembak musuh yang bergerak mundur begitu juga Fuga ikut maju. Tak disangka pasukan musuh bertambah dan menyerang balik. Setengah pasukan Neji jatuh membuat pasukannya terpaksa bertahan. Namun aksi baku tembak tak terhenti dan berkat bantuan Fuga, pasukannya berasil menjatuhkan musuh yang menyerang. "majuuu!" teriak Neji dan tiba-tiba ia tertembak lalu Fuga langsung menarik Neji agar aman. "kakimu tertembak" ucap Fuga

"kau tinngalkan aku, majulah pimpin pasukanku yang hanya tinggal sepuluh orang" ucap Neji.

"hey! Kau!" panggil Fuga kepada salah satu prajurit "kau bawa Mayor mundur"

"baik Pak!" seru perajurit itu lalu pergi melaksanakan tugas.

Fuga kembali menembak bersama sembilan pasukan yang tersisa dan berasil menjatuhkan semua musuh di depan "Oke, Clear" ucap Fuga "Move!".

Fuga dengan Sembilan pasukan bergerak menerobos maju menuju markas musuh. Sekarang pasukan musuh sudah semakin ditekan mundur dan jumlah pasukan musuh semakin sedikit. Obito yang mengetahui kekalahan ini, menggerakan pasukan zombienya yang berjumlah puluhan ribu untuk menyerang daerah dalam Konoha dan menyebabkan konsentrasi penyerangan pasukan pejuang terbagi dua. Strategi Obito membuat peperangan kembali seimbang.

Fuga yang mendapat berita ini dari markas memutuskan untuk menangkap Danso segera. Pasukan terrorist di dalam hutan hanya tinggal ratusan jadi tidak perlu banyak pasukan yang menyerang ke dalam hutan. Pimpinan aliansi yaitu Jiraya memerintahkan 75% pasukan berkonsentrasi untuk berperang di dalam kota sementara sisanya menyerang markas musuh di dalam hutan.

**Saat ini pasukan aliansi hanya tersisa 50.000 dari jutaan pasukan aliansi dari seluruh Negara di dunia, bantuan pasukan dari luar Negara Api datang silih berganti selama perang ini, terhitung sudah jutaan pasukan yang ikut berperang di Konoha Setra selama tiga belas hari dan tak sedikit yang gugur. Sebaliknya pasukan pemberontak juga ikut datang silih berganti menyebabkan tanah Konoha menjadi sebuah Setra / kuburan masal.**

Fuga berasil menemukan persembunyian pemimpin musuh, sebuah rumah yang berada di dalam hutan dan daerah itu di duga pusat pelatihan tentara terrorist. Fuga masuk ke wilayah itu dan di hadang puluhan pasukan musuh. Pasukan Fuga kalah jumlah, kesembilan pasukan sudah di jatuhkan kini Fuga terdesak. Fuga keluar dari persembunyiannya di balik tembok dan mengangkat tangannya untuk menyerah tapi saat musuhnya mendekan dan ingin menahan Fuga, ia mengeluarkan tehnik mata saljunya membuat semua musuh tidak bisa bergerak. Lalu ia segera mengambil AUG-nya dan menembak musuh-musuhnya, baru tujuh tembakan pelulunya sudah habis kemudian ia mengambil M-500nya untuk membunuh musuh. Setelah semua musuhnya tewas ia roboh, tenaganya sudah hampir habis. Saat itu juga muncul Danzo dengan Shot Gun SPAS-12 di tangan lalu menembaki Fuga, namun Fuga berhasil mengambil tubuh musuh untuk menjadi tamengnya dan sisa tenaganya ia pakai untuk membuat tubuhnya anti peluru.

Danzo menebak Fuga dengan bertubi-tubi membuat tameng Fuga terlepas karena tembakan Danzo yang semakin mendekat ke arahnya. Sekarang Danzo menembaki tubuh Fuga hingga terdorong mundur namun Fuga tetap bertahan dan tetap berdiri. Fuga mencoba mengarahkan M-500nya dan hendak menembak Danzo namun pelurunya sudah habis, kini Danzo sudah tepat dihadapan Fuga dan mengarahkan Shot Gun ke kepalanya. "kau sudah kalah" ucap Danzo.

Fuga telutut di tanah, kekuatannya sudah benar-benar habis. Danzo merasa sangat senang karena ia dapat mengalahkan musuh terbesarnya, ia mengambil sebuah kursi dan duduk lalu siap menembak kepala Fuga.

_"mungkin ini sudah ajalku, mati dan kalah di sini" _pikir Fuga.

"kau sudah tak memiliki senjata lagi, kau akan mati di tanganku, bersiaplah" ucap Danzo menggeretak.

"Kawan-kawan berjuanglah tanpa diriku" ucap Fuga, dia merunduk dan siap untuk mati. Fuga sudah putus asa, ia tak sanggup berdiri lagi. Ia memejamkan mata pelan dan sebelum matanya tertutup total kepala Danzo telah tertembak oleh sniper dan Danzo sempat tertawa "Wahahaha…." lalu mati. Seorang gadis yang sangat cantik berpakaian tentara dengan rambut diikat ke belakang sambil menunggangi kuda keluar dari balik pohon menghampiri Fuga.

"kau tidak apa-apa tuan?" ucap gadis cantik itu.

"aku hanya kelelahan" ucap Fuga, lalu gadis itu memapahnya untuk berdiri. "tunggu sebentar" Fuga lalu mengambil Shot Gun yang masih dipegang oleh mayat Danzo dan memeriksanya "hah! Ternyata pelurunya juga habis. Aku kira aku akan mati" ia lalu terduduk di atas batu dan termenung. Ia mengambil sebuah headset lalu mendengarkan sebuah lagu Linkin Park 'Shadow of the day' "siapa namamu? Dan dari mana asalmu?"

"aku Sheva, aku utusan dari ayahmu. Aku diutus untuk melindungimu"

"terima kasih, Sheva. Ternyata seorang pelindung juga butuh pelindung" ucap Fuga kemudian matahari kembali muncul dan sinarnya mengenai tubuh Fuga dan ini juga berarti kekuatan Obito sudah melemah. Dia melihat sekeliling, matanya memandang para korban peperangan. Ia mengingat kembali perasaan orang-orang yang kehilangan. Dia terus termenung sambil mendengar lagunya dan Sheva masih setia mendampinginya. Dia mingingat kembali keaadan yang damai jauh sebelum perang terjadi sampai perang merenggut semuanya. Tubuhnya sekarang sudah sangat lemah, ia tak mampu berdiri lagi karena ia sudah menggunakan banyak kekuatan dalam tubuhnya. Bagaimanapun dia adalah seorang manusia yang tentu saja bisa lemah kapanpun juga.

setelah beberapa lama, Sasuke dan teman-temannya tiba dan melihat gadis yang asing bersama Fuga dan Danzo yang telah tewas di sampingnya.

"Capten!" seru Sasuke

Fuga membuka headsetnya "owh, kalian!"

"kau berhasil" ucap Sasuke

"aku pasti sudah mati jika tidak ada Sheva" ucap Fuga.

Sheva hanya tersenyum.

"terimakasi kau sudah menjaga kekasihku" ucap Hinata.

"terima kasih juga dari kami, karena kau Capten kami selamat" ucap Sasuke.

"terimakasi kembali, aku hanya melaksanakan tugas" ucap Sheva "ayo Tuan!" Sheva mengambil tangan kanan Fuga lalu mengangkat tubuhnya untuk memapahnya. Hinata yang melihat itu merasa tidak nyaman dan ia memutuskan ikut ambil bagian untuk memapah Fuga.

"Merry, kau jangan cemburu seperti itu" Fuga melihat Hinata yang sedang cemberut di sisi kirinya

Hinata hanya mendengus

"Capten benar, Merry" imbuh Sasuke

"jangan ikut-ikutan kau" ucap Hinata sewot.

"sudah-sudah! Antar aku ke kamar kecil" ucap Fuga.

Jeeeengg! Semua orang jatuh saat itu juga kecuali Fuga.

To Be Continued.


	11. Chapter 11

**NARUTO dan karakter Kishimoto Masashi**

**Fuga Yadu and Troto Ar Shadow© KURAWA**

**Warning : Killer story and amatir.**

**To Be Shanti**

**Akhir Perang Konoha Setra**

Ini hari ke-14 perang Konoha Setra perang selama 336 jam lebih tanpa henti, pasukan musuh kini hanya tersisa para tentara zombie di bawah kendali Obito. Tentaranya tak sedikit, ia memiliki 40.000 tentara zombie sementara pasukan aliansi hanya tersisa 45.000 pasukan. Walaupun tentara aliansi memiliki tentara lebih namun ini tak seimbang, tentara Konoha kalah power. Satu zombie nemesis dapat menghancurkan satu peleton pasukan dengan mudah, ini adalah sebuah masalah besar untuk tentara aliansi.

Pagi ini Tim Fuga kembali bergerak dengan taktik perang yang baru, sekarang mereka terlibat pada serangan terbuka. Semua pertahannan musuh maupun pihak Konoha telah hancur, tak ada strategi perang apapun yang bisa dilakukan sekarang oleh kedua belah pihak, yang ada hanya perang darat saja dengan kendaraan dan alat perang yang minim, mereka hanya bisa mengandalakan senapan mereka masing-masing. Kendaraan tempur pasukan aliansi hanya tersisa 100 tank dan 20 helicopter tempur sedangkan pasukan musuh sudah tak memiliki apapun, mereka hanya mengandalkan 70 nemesis yang masih tersisa.

Taktik perang pasukan aliansi sangat sederhana dan Fuga sedang membicarakan taktik ini ke pada semua pasukan yang masih berada di markas sebelum maju ke medan perang.

"Comandan!" seru Fuga kepada Jiraya di depan semua pasukan yang sedang berbaris. "berapa pasukan kita yang masih berperang?"

"10.000 pasukan kita masih bertempur dan menggunakan 20 tank dan 10 helicopter" ujar Jiraya.

"jadi masih ada 35.000 pasukan dan beberapa alat tempur" ucap Fuga "kalau begitu kita gunakan formasi panah. Walaupun sederhana ini pasti berhasil"

"baiklah! Semua pasukan akan mengikuti taktikmu" ucap Jiraya.

"oke,"

kemudian Jiraya memberi perintah kepada semua prajurit "Perhatian semua prajurit! Kita akan menyerang sesuai taktik Capten Fuga"

"Siap Comandan!" seru semua prajurit.

Kemudian Fuga mulai memaparkan taktik perangnya "Perhatian!"

"siap pak!" seru semua pasukan

"pasukan tank dan helicopter segera bersiap, kalian akan menyerang dan berada di posisi depan" ucap Fuga.

"Siap pak!" pasukan tank dan heli segera bubar dan bersiap.

"pasukan Jeep segera mengambil posisi di belakang pasukan tank"

"siap pak!"

"dan pasukan yang lain bertempur mengikuti pasukan yang di depan" ucap Fuga

"siap pak!"

"oke, segera menuju medan perang" ucap Fuga dan semua tentara bersorak bersemangat perang untuk membela keadilan.

"for freedom!" seru Fuga

"for freedom!" sorak semua tentara

"Wooooo!"

Semua pasukan menuju medan perang dan berperang sesuai taktik Fuga, berperang mati-matian mengandalkan senjata dan keahlian. Selama berjam-jam pertempuran, pasukan aliansi kehilangan setengah pasukan begitu juga pasukan musuh. Pihak Konoha kehilangan banyak pasukan tank dan hanya tersisa lima tank sedangkan di lain pihak, musuh juga kehilangan 68 nemesis. Walaupun jumlah pasukan sudah sama-sama sedikit, mereka masih bertempur sampai salah satu dari mereka hanya tersisa satu.

Fuga saat itu bersama timya di lini depan bertempur dengan sengit dan kali ini timnya tanpa Shikamaru dan Ino.

Fuga sedang meneropong "aku menemukan keberadaan Obito" lalu ia memberi tugas untuk Sasuke "Sasuke, kau pergi ke arah jam sebelas dari sini. Kau pergi bersama Karin, Naruto dan Sakura. Sementara aku dan Merry akan bergabung pada penyerangan di sini. Move!"

"oke" kemudian Sasuke pergi bersama timnya dan pergerakannya dilindungi oleh Fuga dan pasukan yang lain.

Sasuke bergerak menuju arah yang ditunjuk oleh Fuga, sempat ia menemukan beberapa musuh namun ia berasil menjatuhkan mereka. Sasuke membawa Assault Rifle FAMAS dan TAR 21, Naruto membawa SG SPAS-12 dan RPG di punggung, Sakura membawa SR Barrett .50cal dan SMG P90, dan Karin membawa SMG double Vector dan MG M240.

Setelah menjatuhkan semua musuh, Sasuke melihat situasi sekeliling dengan teropongnya, ia melihat Sandra di dalam gedung yang berada 40 meter di depannya. "Go!" Sasuke menggerakan timnya maju 20 meter ke depan dan berlindung di balik bangkai mobil. "SR in position!" ucap Sasuke

Sakura mengambil posisi lalu menembak tentara musuh yang menjaga Sandra dengan Snipernya. "Oke clear!"

"Go! Go! Go!" ucap Sasuke memerintahkan timnya untuk masuk ke dalam gedung. Tim Sasuke naik dari tangga darurat gedung dan mengakses lokasi Sandra. Sesampai di sana Sasuke memerintahkan melepas ikatan tentara pejuang yang menjadi Sandera "Naruto, lepas talinya"

Sebelum Naruto melepas ikatan, Karin melihat musuh menembakan roket dari gedung yang bersebelahan sejauh 7 meter dari gedung mereka berada lalu Karin berteriak "R.P.G!"

Mendengar teriakan Karin semuanya tiarap dan berlindung, telinga Naruto berdengung dan pandangannya sedikit kabur lalu Sasuke menghampirinya "cepat bagun!" setelah Naruto bangun Musuh membuka tembakan lalu semuanya berlindung di balik tembok dekat jendela.

"MG in position, SR in position" ucap Sasuke, "take out all enemy! Take out all enemy!"

"Naruto, Take this!" Sasuke melempar TAR 21-nya ke arah Naruto.

Mereka Saling baku tembak, mencari kesempatan lalu menembak kemudian berlindung. Di gedung seberang, musuh berjumlah tiga kali lipat dari timnya, berkat keahlian Karin menggunakan Machine Gun dan keahlian Saukura menggunakan Sniper setengah musuh dapat dijatuhkan.

Saat Naruto sedang menembak ia melihat musuh sedang mengambil sebuah RPG dan kebetulan ia juga melihat Sasuke sedang mereload senjata "Sasuke! Do it!" ia meberi RPG-nya kepada Sasuke lalu Sasuke mengabillnya lalu segera menembakkannya. Gedung itu hancur karena RPG musuh yang belum sempat di tembakan ikut meledak.

"all clear!" ucap Sasuke.

"God job bro!" seru Naruto. Akhirnya mereka bisa menarik nafas lega barang sejenak.

Sementara di tempat Fuga, pasukannya sudah berhasil menekan jumlah pasukan musuh hingga tersisa ribuan saja sedangkan pasukan pejuang hanya berkurang sedikit dari setengah pasukan tadi.

"Maju!"

"Atack!"

"OOOOOOO!"

Sorak-sorak yang penuh semangat para pasukan sambil berlari maju menggempur pasukan musuh. Fuga dan Hinata yang ikut berlari maju kemudian berbelok ke arah lain "Merry, this way!" mereka masuk ke dalam gedung. Sekarang mereka berdua mengarah menuju titik target tim Sasuke. Fuga berlari cepat yang di ikuti oleh Hinata melewati gedung-gedung lalu dihadang oleh kelompok tentara musuh yang sedang bersembunyi di dalam sebuah gedung. Mereka langsung berindung, Fuga yang berlindung di balik tembok mengirakan jumlah musuh "di depan musuh berjumlah sekitar sepuluh orang, Siap?" ucapnya melalui microphone kepada Hinata yang berada 1 meter di samping kanannya dan sedang berlindung di balik sofa.

"siap!" ucap Hinata lewat microphone.

"Ammonition?"

"cukup" sahut Hinata.

"oke, take all out" ucap Fuga, lalu ia mendongak siap menembak tapi sial ia hampir terkena tembakan bertubi-tubi dari musuh "Shit! MG" ia kembali berlindung. "Merry, bersiap dengan RPG, targetmu adalah MG di depan. Aku akan memancingnya dulu hinnga ia memutar dan kau aman menembak"

"Oke!" sahut Hinata.

Fuga mengambil M-500nya lalu berlari cepat ke arah kiri sambil menembak tepat kepala musuh-musuh yang lain saat itu juga tembakan MG bergerak ke arah Fuga yang sedang berlari, kesempatan itu langsung diambil oleh Hinata untuk menembak BOOMMM! RPG meledakkan MG musuh lalu mereka berdua kembali berlindung. Musuh hanya tertingan lima orang kemudian Fuga dengan M-500 dan Hinata dengan Sniper keluar dari persembunyiannya dan menembak cepat ke arah musuh dan menjatuhkan mereka hanya hitungan tiga detik. Fuga menjatuhkan dua musuh sedangkan Hinata tiga musuh.

"all clear!" ucap Fuga "Go! Go! Go!"

Mereka kembali bergerak, jarak antara tempat mereka dengan titik keberadaan Sasuke cukup jauh. Mereka bergerak ke utara dan menemukan sebuah ruangan yang mencurigakan.

"mungkin di dalam terdapat beberapa musuh" ucap Fuga pada Hinata yang ada di belakangnya "kau pasang posisi di kiri pintu"

"oke"

"bersiaplah dengan senjatamu" ucap Fuga

Hinata mengambil pistolnya dan Fuga membuka lalu melempar Flash Granat yang membuat musuh kehilangan pandangannya kemudian mereka menembak tepat bagian kepala semua musuh hingga semua musuh saat itu 7 orang tewas hanya 10 detik. Fuga menyakukan M-500nya lalu memeriksa ruangan itu dan ia menemukan banyak bom rakitan.

"mereka merencanakan sesuatu dengan bom-bom ini" ucap Fuga, "Merry, apa yang kau temukan"

"aku menemukan sebuah peta kota Konoha dan di sini sebuah lokasi deberi tanda dengan pena merah. Tempat ini adalah markas kita dan ini bertepatan dengan daerah penggungsi rakyat sipil" ujar Hinata

"Shit! mungkin musuh sudah berasil menyusup ke daerah kita. Aku harus menghubungi markas" ucap Fuga lalu ia mengambil Kontek.

"Nagato, come in"

"Nagato is come in"

"copy, kami mendapat informasi kalau musuh sedang menyusun rencana untuk meledakkan lokasi pengungsi. Kau harus menangani ini"

"copy that" ucap Nagato.

Fuga menaruh konteknya ke dalam sakunya, "markas akan menangani ini, kita lanjutkan pergerakan. Move!"

Mereka berdua bergerak kembali, setelah beberapa jauh Fuga berhenti.

"ada apa Honey?" tanya Hinata

Fuga menyandarkan punggungnya di tembok.

"ada musuh?" tanya Hinata lagi

"tidak" Fuga menggeleng kepala

"terus ada apa?" tanya Hinata lagi.

Fuga menghembuskan nafas beratnya, "aku capek, ayo mampir ke Caffe seberang"

"hahiya, baiklah! Terserah honey aja"

Kemudian mereka menuju Caffe yang tergeletak hina di pinggir jalan akibat korban peperangan. Fuga langsung duduk sambil ngos-ngosan "Pelayan, satu jus melon isi susu"

"honey… ini caffe tak berpenghuni lo" ucap Hinata

"kalau begitu, kau buatkan aku jus. Di sana kan ada buah ama blender. Sana buatin, haus nih" ucap Fuga

"iya iya sabar"

"ingat kasi susu" imbuh Fuga lagi sambil mengipas-ngipas mukanya dengan tangan.

"gak ada susu, Honey!"

"ah, kau kan bawa susu" ucap Fuga.

"ah, gak ada susu buat honey hari ini"

"tapi…" rengek Fuga namun Hinata keburu pergi ke dapur.

Jauh di belakang terlihat seorang tentara wanita sedang melacak keberadaan Fuga, tentara itu adalah Sheva, ia bergerak sendiri mencari kemana Fuga pergi. Sempat ia mendengar suara baku tembak di bagian utara di dalam sebuah ruangan lalu ia menuju ke tempat itu dan memeriksanya. Di sana ia menemukan selongsong peluru Magnum, "Fuga tadi pasti di sini dan selongsong pelurunya masih hangat berarti dia belum jauh dari sini" pikirnya. ia memeriksa wilayah sekitar dan menemukan Fuga sedang duduk di caffe bersama Hinata lalu ia menghampiri mereka.

"Tuan!" seru Sheva

Wajah Hinata berubah menjadi lesu _"kenapa dia harus datang, hah!" _pikirnya.

"bagaimana kau bisa sampai di sini?" tanya Fuga

"aku melacaknya dari selongsong peluru tuan" ucap Sheva

"wah, kau pintar" sanjung Fuga

_"ih, dengan mudahnya dia disanjung. Aku saja ga pernah disanjung olehnya" _batin Hinata sambil menyedot secara besar-besaran jusnya.

"hey, Merry! Hati-hati nanti tersedak jus" ucap Fuga.

Hinata mendengus

"Sheva, kau mau jus?" Tawar Fuga.

"boleh juga, tapi aku akan buat sendiri" lalu Sheva pergi ke dapur karena merasa tidak enak melihat expresi wajah Hinata yang menyebarkan aura kecemburuan yang amat mengerikan.

_"bagus! Kau seharusnya buat sendiri" _batin Hinata.

"oi Merry, kenapa bengong?" tanya Fuga yang sedikit heran.

"gak, aku sedang memikirkan kapan berakhirnya perang ini"

Lalu Sheva datang dan duduk di samping mereka "aku memikirkan akhir perang ini"

"kau memikirkannya juga? Kalian tenang saja ini akan segera berakhir"

_"ah, dia ikut-ikutan" _batin Hinata

"apa rencana Tuan muda?" tanya Sheva.

"jangan panggil aku seperti itu, kita sama-sama rakyat Yaduwanasis panggil capten atau panggil namaku saja" ucap Fuga

"baik, Capten" ucap Sheva

Mereka membicarakan sebuah rencana sambil menikmati jus masing-masing.

"begini rencananya" Fuga meminum jusnya sejenak dan yang lain juga ikut minum. "dengarkan!" imbuhnya.

"baik!" sahut Hinata dan Sheva.

"wah, kau suka juga dengan jus melon ya" Fuga baru sadar dengan jus yang diminum Sheva.

Shevapun tersenyum.

"maaf, itukah rencananya? Capten?" tanya Hinata.

"tentu saja, Tidak." Ucap Fuga "begini, kita akan mencari sebuah kendaraan yang cukup untuk menampung 7 orang dan kita buat kendaraan itu menjadi kendaraan tempur. Missi kita adalah menyelamatkan tim Sasuke. Mereka akan terdesak"

'Oke" ucap kedua gadis itu.

"baiklah, ayo bergerak sekarang!" ucap Fuga kemudian mereka mencari sebuah kendaraan yang cocok menurut mereka di sekitar wilayah itu.

Di tempat Sasuke, timnya sudah menemukan gedung tempat persembunyian Obito. Tim Sasuke masuk ke dalam gedung dan mereka menemukan Obito sedang berdiri dekat jendela dan menghadap keluar.

"Kalian berasih menemukanku ya" Obito membalikan badannya dan menemukan banyak senapan yang mengarah ke dirinya.

"kau sudah terkepung, angkat tangan dan menyerah!" ucap Naruto

Obito mengambil sebuah pistol yang ada di sakunya sepontan Sasuke memerintahkan "Fire!" dan semuanya menembak ke arah Obito.

Obito memiliki kecepatan yang tinngi untuk menghindari semua peluru, ia melesat sigsag ke kanan ke kiri hingga dia tepat berada di depan Sakura dan memukul perutnya hingga terpental membentur tembok. Sepontan Naruto menendang namun tendangannya hanya melewati tubuh Obito lalu Naruto menyerang dengan pukulan apinya tapi tangannya ditangkap dengan mudah oleh Obito kemudian dia dilempar dan memnabrak jendela hingga keluar gedung. Karin juga ikut menyerang dengan pisau setelah itu tapi tangannya dengan mudah ditangkap dan dilipat kebelakan lalu didorong hingga wajahnya membentur tembok. Kemudian Sasuke menyerang dengan katananya menebas tepat bagian dada Obito namun pedangnya hanya melewati tubuhnya saja.

Sekarang Sasuke dan Obito saling membelakangi. Sasuke menancabkan pedangnya ke lantai dan sepontan tubuhnya sudah mengeluarkan aura hitam lalu berbalik memukul Obito dengan keras di daerah kepala hingga terpental keluar gedung. Sasuke dengan cepat menyusul keluar dan mendapati Obito telah tergeletak di jalan.

Lalu Obito bangkit dan berdiri dan membuka topengnya yang pecah "baru kau saja yang bisa menyentuhku, kau ini lumayan hebat juga"

"itu tadi untuk ibu" ucap Sasuke "sekarang untuk kekasihku yang tadi kau dorong" Sasuke melesat lagi lalu memukul perut Obito hingga muntah darah "dan ini untuk teman-temanku" Sasuke memukul Obito secara bertubi-tubi sampai roboh.

Obito kembali memuntahkan darah dalam porsi yang banyak, "Ha.. ha.. HAHAHAHA!"

"DIAM KAU!" Sasuke memukul perut Obito hinnga meretakkan aspal jalan dibawah tubuh Obito kemudian Sasuke berdiri lagi. "kau hanya seorang manusia"

"KAU BUNUH SAJA AKU!" teriak Obito.

Sasuke memukul wajah Obito "jika aku membunuhmu aku tak akan sanggup menjawab semua pertanyaan ibu di dunia sana. Atas permintaan ibu, aku akan membiarkan kau tetap hidup tapi, aku akan menghilangkan semua kekuatan iblis yang kau miliki". Sasuke menyentuh kening Obito dan menyerap semua kekuatan yang ada di tubuh kakaknya sampai habis. Bersamaan saat penyerapan itu, pengaruh iblis di dalam tubuh para zombie mulai melemah dan menghilang. Akibat perubahan itu para zombie mulai menjadi liar dan menyerang tanpa terkendali.

Tim Sasuke langsung berkumpul, keempatnya sekarang di kepung oleh para zombie liar. Kekuatan magic meraka sudah melemah, mereka hanya bisa mengandalkan tembakan saja.

"tembak kepalanya!" ucap Sasuke

Mereka dikitari oleh para zombie saat itu sedangkan Obito telah kabur menyelamatkan diri. Tim Sasuke sudah terdesak, peluru mereka sudah habis. Bertepatan dengan itu bunyi sirine terdengar dari arah selatan di ikuti oleh tembakan brutal yang menjatukan para zombie di jalanan. Sebuah Ambulance tempur yang melaju ngebut menabrak sebagian zombie yang menghadang tim Sasuke dan parker sempurna di hadapan mereka. Lalu pintu belakang Ambulan terbuka "Cepat naik!" ucap Sheva. Tim Sasuke segera naik lalu dengan cepat Fuga melajukan Ambulancenya dengan kencang sedangkan Hinata dan Sheva kembali menembaki para zombie yang menghalangi mereka.

Di tempat lain, pasukan pejuang mendapat perintah mundur dari markas. Markas mengirim banyak truk dan helicopter untuk membawa mundur pasukan dengan cepat kembali ke markas yang jauh dari Kota. Hari sudah semakin gelap semua pasukan sudah sampai di markas dan aman kecuali Fuga dan kawan-kawan. Komandan pasukan berharap-harap cemas dengan keselamatan mereka. Yang paling cemas adalah Shikamaru "dimana Fuga apakah sudah ada kabar?" tanyanya kepada Nagato yang saat itu menjenguknya di ruang perawatan.

"kau tenang saja, Fuga memiliki sebuah rencana. Mereka pasti selamat" ucap Nagato

Fuga masih berada di dalam kota, ia mengdarai Ambulancenya dengan gila. Ia sengaja menabrak zombie yang menghalangi jalannya sementara yang lain menembaki zombie -zombie yang dilewati mereka.

Yang paling semangat adalah Karin "Hora! Hora! Horaaaaaa!" ia berdiri di bagian belakang dengan Sentry Gun.

"uhuuu!" Hinata sangat gembira saat ia mendapatkan banyak Headshot dengan Barrett .50cal miliknya, banyak zombie yang dibunuhnya.

Laju Ambulance mulai melambat dan aksi para tentara pria mulai terhenti, "waaaahhhhhhhh!" mata tiga tentara pria itu tercuri oleh tiga zombie cewe club malam yang mangkal di lampu stopan sambil memakan tangan.

"Wow… 36D.." ucap Fuga slow.

"OH big! 36B Wow" Naruto tersenyum

"Wiiii….. 38B ooo nice" ucap Sasuke juga.

Tiba-tiba para gadis menembak pemandangan itu dengan sadis dengan Machine Gun hingga tak berbentuk lagi lalu para gadis menatap para kekasihnya dengan tatapan horror sambil memegang MG. tak ingin merasakan hawa mengerikan lagi, Fuga langsung melajukan Ambulancenya dengan kencang keluar kota. Ambulancenya mengarah ke barat dan melewati wilayah padang rumput. Sesampai di padang rumput, Fuga berhenti sejenak "Naruto, do it!" Naruto mengeluarkan sebuah HP Samsung dan menekan no 9 lalu BOOMMM! C4 yang dipasangnya meledakkan semua nuklir yang ada di gudang para terrorist lalu meratakan seluruh kota Konoha bersama semua Zombie didalamnya sampai habis.

Tim Fuga bersorak-sorak gembira lalu Fuga kembali melajukan Ambulancenya menuju pantai dekat desa kelahirannya. Sesampai di pantai mereka turun sambil memandangi Sunset. Mereka memgebyar sebuah kain ukuran 2x2 meter di atas pasir lalu menyiapkan berbagai macam makanan ringan dan Hinata membuat 7 gelas susu lalu bersantai sambil menikmati suasana pantai.

"Nagato, Come in" Ucap Fuga slow

"Nagato come in Bro"

"We did it, Time For Freedom" ucap Fuga sambil menatap lautan dan ditemani segelas susu hangat.

"copy that" sahut Nagato slow.

Lalu terdengar alunan music Likin Park 'In The And"

Cradit ;

Penulis : Stefany Kurawa

Dibantu oleh : - Wayan Wa One no Hidan

- Uchiha Shazuke no Mer Tha

Terinspirasi oleh :

- Maha Bharata Film

- Call of Duty Modern Warfare 3 Game

- Bollywood Drama : Batsah

- Residen Evil Game and Movie

- Ozombie Movie

- Don 2 Movie

- Assasin Creed Game

- Devil May Cry Game

- Hachiko Movie

- Ect.

Soundtrack :

- Likin Park

- Michael Jackson

Jauh di dalam kota setelah ledakan nuklir yang meratakan Konoha, sebuah tangan muncul dari balik puing-puing lalu terangkat tubuh yang penuh luka dan muka sudah sulit untuk dikenali. Secara perlahan luka di tubuh orang itu mulai sembuh dengan sendirinya hingga memperlihatkan siapa orang itu sesungguhnya. Dia adalah Orochimaru lalu dia tertawa lantang "MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" kemudian pergi meninggalkan kota menuju arah timur menuju sebuah desa yang tersembunyi. Bertepatan saat itu juga, seorang kakek bungkuk mengenakan jubah hitam dan berkerudung yang membuat wajahnya tersembunyi melintas di sekitar tempat yang tak jauh dari reruntuhan Kuil Api. Ia mengumpulkan semua potongan tubuh Hidan dan memasukkannya ke dalam karung lalu ia mengeluarkan sebuah teremos untuk menampung roh Hidan. Kemudian kakek itu pergi masuk ke dalam hutan dan menghilang.

Dua bulan kemudian, Fuga dan kawan-kawan melaksanakan upacara penobatan yang dipimpin langsung oleh Ibu Presiden 'Tsunade'. Mereka di angkat menjadi Comannder dan deberi banyak penghargaan karena telah berasil memenangkan perang dan membawa kedamaian untuk dunia. Sebagai Comannder mereka diberi perlakuan khusus. Mereka bebas kapanpun mereka ingin pergi dan bebas melaksanakan tugas mereka sebagai pemimpin pasukan tertinggi kapanpun mereka mau dan mereka tidak terikan oleh tugas dan kewajiban sebagai pasukan Militer.

Satu tahun kemudian, setengah Konoha sudah hampir selesai dibangun. Fuga, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Naruto bersama gadis-gadis mereka ditambah Sheva dan Crew terbarunya yaitu Choji Si Gendut seorang agen polisi yang baru magang sedang duduk berjejer di atas trotoar pinggir jalan sambil ditemani segelas kopi dan susu. Fuga, Sasuke, Karin, Hinata dan Sheva ditemani masing-masing segelas susu dan yang lainnya masing-masing segelas Kopi Luak sedangkan Choji yang paling beda, ia membawa segala jenis Snack dan ditemani segelas kopi susu. Mereka menikmani minuman kesukaan mereka masing-masing sambil memandangi jalanan yang sepi tanpa kendaraan pribadi yang lewat satupun. Dalam kasus ini sebagian besar kendaraan sudah menjadi korban peperangan dan menyisakan sebagian kecil penduduk.

"uuuaaaaahemnz! kota sebesar ini sangat sunyi" ucap Shikamaru dengan mata 0,5 Watt sambil memegang kopi yang belum diminumnya.

"ha-ah! Aku baru melihat dua orang nenek-nenek lewat membawa keranjang sayur" imbuh Ino.

Sasuke menegak susunya lalu bicara "tak ada yang menarik" ia menegak lagi susunya dan Karin bertanya kepadanya, "Sayang, kapan kita nikah?" susu di mulut Sasuke muncrat.

Dan kebetulan juga Sakura yang sedang menegak kopinya hampir saja memakan gelasnya.

"kita baru duapuluh satu tahun sudah mikir nikah. Ga bisa.. Ga bisa.. aku masih ingin bebas" ucap Sasuke dan yang lainnya hanya tertawa kecil.

"sudahlah! Kita masih muda jangan berpikir ke sana dulu" ucap Naruto "untuk para penikmat kopi, mari kita bersulang!"

Semua penikmat kopi lalu bersulang dan bersorak bersama "Bersulang untung kemenangan"

Saat mereka menengak kopinya dengan pelan, seorang kakek berjalan gemetar melewati mereka sambil membawa koper. Fuga menerawang koper itu "wah…! Emas batangan berukiran Popeye" lalu koper itu tiba-tiba diserobot oleh orang tak dikenal kemudian kakek itu dan Fuga berteriak lantang "COOPPEEETTTT!" akibat teriakan keras itu, para penikmat kopi memuncratkan kopinya.

Sepontan Fuga menunjuk copet itu dan jarinya menabrak gelas kopi Shikamaru hingga jatuh bebas ke jalanan lalu Fuga berteriak "KEEJAAARRR!" ia bangkit dan mengejar.

Shikamaru memegang kepalanya karena kesal kemudian ia juga bangkit ikut mengejar bersama para pria yang lain sedangkan para gadis hanya menonton saja.

Fuga lari kencang secepat cahaya mengejar copet itu dan karena terlalu cepat, ia melewati copetnya dan ngerem mendadak lalu terjadi kesalahan, kakinya terpeleset karena remnya tak kuat menahan kecepatannya, akibatnya ia meluncur di atas aspal kemudian menabrak dan menembus lima gedung yang berjejer di depannya lalu terjatuh ke sungai dari jembatan yang sangat tinggi.

Sasuke juga ikut mengejar dan tak kalah cepatnya dengan Fuga, ia juga melewati copet itu lalu ikut ngerem mendadak. Karena terlalu cepat medadak mengerem, ia meluncur seperti orang bermain Sky sejauh 800 meter dan bagian tubuhnya dari kaki sampai leher masuk ke dalam tanah

Kemudian Shikamru yang mengejar dengan kecepatan seperti angin. Ia meloncati setiap meja yang menghalanginya lalu melompat dengan kekuatan anginnya tapi sial ia terhempas anginnya sendiri lalu terbang seperti layangan putus.

Kali ini Naruto mengejar dengan santai dan hampir menangkap copetnya tapi di depannya ada sebuah lubang selokan yang menghalanginya. Ia melompat lalu salto di udara. Sekali salto ia sudah berada di gurun sejauh 200 Mil dari kota. "A? Where am I? Somebody help me?" teriaknya.

Posisi mengejar paling belakang adalah Si Gendut Choji. Baru berlari sejauh 4 meter dia sudah ngos-ngosan. Lalu ia memutuskan untuk berhenti sejenak dan copet itu sudah kabur sangat jauh. Choji mendekati jalan dan kebetulan ada Ojek lewat dan ia menyetopnya. Ia naik ojek untuk mengejar copet itu dan berhenti saat menemukan copetnya yang sedang istirahat karena sudah capek. Choji membayar ongkos ojeknya lalu mendekati copet itu dengan mengarahkan sebuah pistol, "jangan bergerak! Jatuhkan kopernya" Choji lalu memborgol copet itu kemudian menelepon petugas Polisi. Beberapa menit kemudian Choji sudah kembali ketempat kakek itu dengan menumpang bemo.

"ini kakek, Kopernya" ucap Choji

"terimakasih cu" ucap kakek itu

"kakek mau kemana?" tanya Choji

"kakek mau jalan-jalan ke istana Presiden, cu"

"tunggu sebentar kek, akan ku panggilkan ojek untuk kakek" ucap Choji dan tiba-tiba sebuah helicopter mendarat dekat mereka.

"tidak Cu, cucuku sudah datang untuk menjemput kakek" ucap Kakek itu

Ibu president turun dari helicopter itu kemudian menghampiri kakeknya, "kakek ayo naik!"

Kejadian itu membuat Choji dan para gadis-gadis terbenggong sampai ibu president pergi dan selang beberapa menit Fuga datang dengan tubuh basah kuyup.

"Honey, kok basah?" tanya Hinata.

"ceritanya panjang Merry" ucap Fuga lalu Sasuke datang menyusul

"sayang, tubuhnya kok kotor?" tanya Karin

"aku Freestyle tadi" jawab Sasuke sambil membersihkan tubuhnya.

Kemudian Naruto datang dengan nafas berat.

"he? Kenapa tubuhmu penuh keringat, baby?" tanya Sakura

"cuaca sangat panas, baby" sahut Naruto

Lalu Shikamaru juga tiba.

"kenapa kau baru datang dan kenapa tubuhmu penuh dedaunan? Kau tersangkut di pohon?" tanya Ino

"copetnya lari ampe semak-semak tadi" jawab Shikamaru.

Kemudian Sheva bertanya "kenapa kalian tak bisa menangkap pencuri itu?"

Sepontan Fuga, Shikamaru, Sasuke dan Naruto menjawab bersama "copet itu lari sangat cepat"

"kami sulit mengejarnya" imbuh Naruto.

"aku telah menangkap copet itu" ucap Choji dengan bangga

Jeeenggggg! Keempat pria itu jatuh.

"Choji saja mampu menangkapnya kenapa kalian tidak? Apa yang kalian lakukan?" Sheva curiga.

Keempat pria itu mengusap belakang kepalanya dan tersenyum. "kami tak bisa mengejarnya" ucap Fuga polos.

"lalu bagaimana kau bisa menangkapnya. Choji?" tanya Sakura

"aku naik ojek, Hehe" sahut Choji lalu tersenyum

Jeennggggg! Semua orang jatuh kecuali Choji.

THE END


End file.
